Love Has More Than One Flavor (A Pearl's Responsibility)
by ShadowMark3
Summary: One day, Steven starts having wet dreams and Pearl's there to relieve him of his "stress." But that sets off a chain reaction of lustfull moments with the other gems. (Look, if you are offended by any sort of Steven x Gem relations, keep scrolling. Because this revolves around Steven and the Gems and I will NOT deal with your complaints about the pairings.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Serving Vanilla

It was just a normal evening in Beach City. Connie was at her home, playing a game of chess with her mother. Lars and Sadie are working at the Big Donut. Mostly Sadie. The Funland and Arcade were filled with tourists. Yep, just a normal day.

With our main characters, Garnet went on a mission with Steven, stating that he needs more experience on the field before he does anything solo. And that he wanted to spend the day with her.

Peridot and Lapis were at the barn, wrestling. And no, not that type of wrestling. I'm talking Def Jam FFNY wrestling. Peridot got angry at Lapis about her not letting go of the past. And how far she was willing to go to prove that she's changed. Hell, she impaled herself with Pearl's spear just so Lapis could forgive her. Which she didn't. But that's a story for another day.

Amethyst was laying on Steven's bed, watching one of his lame shows. She had originally planned to spend the day with Steven doing whatever he wanted, but that mission with Garnet prevented it from happening.

And last but not least, Pearl was on the temple's hand, doing Steven's laundry. He was going to do it himself, but she insisted and he couldn't change her mind.

As she was putting his bed sheets in the wash, she notices a substance on it. And she could tell it wasn't the soap she was using. She rubbed her thumb and index finger on it, and looked at the pink tinted liquid on her fingers. "What is this?" She tastes it, noting that it has a strawberry like flavor to it. But not exactly Strawberry ice cream. She holds the sheet up to her nose and takes two quick sniffs, then a long whiff of it. "It smells like Steven… wait…" She puts two and two together. "Oh my stars," She blushes madly. "My baby's growing up. He's finally going through the effects of puberty."

She puts the sheet in the wash, adds in extra soap, and starts it up. As she walks to the warp pad, she questions this little situation. " _Okay, I know for a fact he didn't do_ that _to himself. He hasn't been acting weird around any of us, except for being stressed out a lot. But who could blame him? We might have another war on our hands."_ As she warps to the temple, " _He was gonna hang out with Amethyst today, but then the mission came up. Maybe she told him about it."_ She made up her mind to ask Amethyst about it.

She enters the house and walks up to Amethyst, who was sleeping on his bed wearing her usual tank top and a pair of Steven's underwear instead of her leggings. With Pearl being shocked, she loudly says "Amethyst!" She wakes up, annoyed. "Yeesh, Pearl. You didn't have to yell!"

"Why are you wearing one of Steven's… uh…"

Amethyst looks down. "Oh, that? I lost a bet with him."

"Over what?"

"Remember last week when we were training and Garnet wanted to test Steven's powers?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Steven and I kinda made a little bet. If I beat him during the race, he'd have to eat one of my "creations." And I was just going to make it taste bad, I wasn't gonna put what I usually do. If he won, I'd have to do whatever he said. For a full 48 hours."

"So the first thing he said was for you to wear a pair of his underwear?"

"Well that mission came up and he didn't have a lot of time to come up with anything good. Actually, these feel really good on me."

"... Okay…" Pearl shakes her head. "Okay, the real reason I came to talk was because I saw a weird stain on his sheets and I wanna know if you had anything to do with it."

Amethyst squints. "What type of stain?"

"Ya know, um… _that_ stain. It looked like strawberry ice cream. Didn't taste like it."

"Oh, that stu- Wait, you tasted it?!"

"So you do know about his urges…"

"Well yeah, I know about it. But I didn't do anything. I didn't even tell him about it."

"Wait, he doesn't know?"

"When I first noticed it, it was in the middle of the night two weeks ago. He was squirming in his bed. He seemed uncomfortable. He had kicked his blanket and socks off. As I go to check on him, I go noticed his… junk, was tall and there was a stain through his yellow pants. So I assume he was having a wet dream."

"A wet dream?"

"According to Vidalia, a wet dream happens when someone gets aroused in their sleep. And they start leaking from their area."

"Well, did you… help him out?" Pearl asks, blushing madly.

"...Yea. I didn't do anything serious. I just used my hand and mouth. He was still asleep, and I checked. I did every trick in the book that usually wakes him up. Once he softened up, I grabbed a few napkins and cleaned him up. I put my hand over his gem and whispered in his ear that he was okay and for him to just relax, which he did. I put the blanket over him and went back to bed."

"Did he act different the next day?"

"Not at all. I asked him if he slept well. He said he had a weird type of dream. I asked about the details, but he said it wasn't a big deal. He's had a few more dreams again, but I only did it that one time."

"Okay, thanks Amethyst." Pearl says with a smile on her face. "No problem, P." She gets off the bed and walks past Pearl, slapping her butt in the process.

"Really?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it." She walks towards the temple door. Before she enters, Pearl stops her. "Hey Amethyst?"

"Yeah?"

"One last question…. Ummm… did he, uh…" Pearl, once again, blushes. "Did he taste like strawberries to you?"

"Actually, he did. That was weird. Mostly, people taste bitter and salty. But he tasted more like strawberry ice cream to me." Amethyst gets a thought in her head. "You wanna do that to him, don't you?"

"WHAT?! WHAT MAkes you.. think…" Amethyst looks at her with a knowing look. "Okay, yes! I'm attracted to my Steven! My baby! I know that he likes someone else. I just want him to know how I truly feel. I don't wanna act awkward around him."

"... Okay, then."

Pearl looks at Amethyst for a few moments. "You're not mad? You're not gonna hit me, or tell me off about this?"

"Pearl, we are aliens from another planet. We aren't recognized as a human being, nor are we citizens of this planet."

"oh."

"Just be careful about it. It's Steven we're dealing with here. I'll see ya later." She walks into the temple. Pearl gets into Steven's bed and falls asleep.

 **A few hours later 11:37 PM**

Pearl wakes up to the sound of the door opening. She sees Garnet with a sleeping Steven in her arms and in his arms was a tub of ice cream.

"Hey Garnet. How'd the mission go?"

"It went really well. What took us so long was that a village had asked for our help moving some boulders out of their river. Our cutie pie here got tired afterwards and wanted some ice cream. On our way to the Dairy Queen, he passed out of exhaustion so I carried him the rest of the way."

Pearl grabs the ice cream and puts it in the freezer. She walks back to Garnet and looks at a dirty Steven. "He needs a bath."

"You wanna give him one? I'd wake him up and have him do it himself like he always does, but he needs to rest after our mission." Garnet asks with a smirk.

"Uhhh…"

"I mean I can handle it, but I know how you are when it comes to Steven…"

"I'll do it." Pearl says confidently. She takes Steven from Garnet's arms and they both walk towards the bathroom. Garnet opens the door for her. Pearl sets Steven on the toilet seat. "I'll get a fresh set of clothes for him. Then I need to go to the barn and check on Steven's girls." Pearl looks at her with a "Really?" look. "What? You know they don't care about us and only listen to him." Garnet walks towards his dresser and pulls out a black and pink pajama set.

"But did you really have to call them his girls?"

"Yes, I did." She hands Pearl his pajamas. "Alright, I'll be back in an hour. Hopefully, they haven't killed each other. Steven'll be devastated. Make sure that he's clean."

"You do realize who ya talking to about clean, right?" Pearl said with a sly grin on her face.

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour. If not, then they're still fighting… and mama needs to crack some heads." Garnet runs out the door and heads for the barn.

Pearl gets the bathwater running while she undresses Steven to the point where he's in his underwear. "Damn, he's out cold." Pearl removes his underwear and puts it in a basket, along with the rest of his clothes. She takes a minute to look at the body of the boy she helped grow into a strong, responsible young man.

He's well-toned, has noticeable muscles, but she looks between his legs and gets an embarrassed look on her face. But she doesn't look away for a few moments. "He's gotten bigger." She puts a hand on his pelvis, feeling the stubble of his public hair. She moves her hand downward, about to grab his limp member, but then snaps out of it.

She shakes her head. "What am I doing? He needs a bath." She turns the faucet off and tests the water. It was the perfect temperature. Pearl's body glows, and it dims down, revealing that she made herself naked. Her b-cup breasts, perky nipples and shaved pussy were revealed, all for the world to see. She steps into the tub, then picks up Steven and sits up against the wall of the tub, with Steven in her lap. His body leaning on hers, his head right between her breasts. "I haven't done this in years." She whispers to herself. Steven is still asleep. Lightly snoring.

She takes his washcloth, lathers it with soap, and rubs it all over his body. The dirt on his body being wiped away by Pearl's careful wipes. After a few minutes, she gets up from behind Steven, gently places his back against the wall and moves in front of him. After cleaning his feet, she looks up and sees that he has an erection. His shaft standing tall and aimed at Pearl. "He's having another wet dream." She gets curious and grasps it with her hand. "He's really hard. How is this not hurting him?" Steven's essence leaks from the tip and into the water. Pearl brings her head forward and licks it. "He really does taste like strawberries."

As she gets a firmer grip on his penis, he tenses up. She looks up at his face, worried if he saw what she was doing to him. He's still asleep but he mumbles. "He must be talking to someone in his sleep." As Pearl begins to move her hand up and down, Steven slowly awakens from the pleasure Pearl's giving him. He sees Pearl giving rubbing her hand over his erect phallus, but he didn't care. It felt too good. She doesn't notice him opening his eyes, eager on relieving him of his stress. Steven's breathing gets erratic. After a few moments, he had to let her know.

"Pearl."

Pearl gasps and jumps from her position in front of Steven. Some of the water escaped the tub and onto the tile floor. Pearl looks at Steven mortified, while Steven looks at her worried. "Pearl, what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Wh…. What?" Pearl says in disbelief.

"Why did you stop? Did something happen?" Steven repeats.

"You're not… mad. You're not freaking out. From what I was doing." She gets on her knees in the water, being eye level with Steven.

"Why should I be mad over something that feels really good?" Pearl takes a sigh of relief. "Actually… I've been wanting to ask one of you to do this, but I was too nervous to do so."

Pearl puts a hand on his shoulder. "Why were you nervous to ask us about anything?"

"Because it's a really touchy subject. No pun intended. I mean, I know we have our weird and awkward moments but…" Steven lowers his head down to the water, too embarrassed to continue. Pearl puts both of her hands on his cheeks, and moves closer to his face. "Oh, Steven." She gives him a quick peck on his lips. A few silent moments pass…

"You want me to keep going?"

"Huh?"

Pearl puts a hand on his limp member. She uses her other hand to remove the drain plug. She looks him dead in the eye. "Do you want me to keep going?" Steven eagerly nods his head. "How far do you wanna go?"

"All the way."

"Are you absolutely sure? Because you're first time with someone is supposed to be with someone you love."

"I'm looking right at someone I love." He says with a smile. "Uhh…" Pearl looks at him while she begins to stroke him back to hardness. "Can you… use your mouth, first?"

"Sure Steven." Once he was fully erect and the water drained, she grabbed his thighs and put them on her shoulders, causing him to rest his back on the floor of the tub and his erection to be right in front of her face. She slips him into her mouth and bobs her head up and down. Steven moans from the pleasure. Pearl gets aroused from this, and moves her hand from holding his leg on her shoulder to her crotch, fingering herself. She removes him from her mouth and lightly sucks on his balls. Using her other hand, which is wrapped around his other leg, to rub him out.

When she feels him twitch in her hand, she puts him back in her mouth and deep throats him. Since she didn't need to breathe, she doesn't have a gag reflex. But she forced herself to gag as to give Steven extra pleasure. His dick touches the roof of her mouth and rapidly twitches. "Pearl, I'm about to-" He grunts as he came inside Pearl's mouth. Pearl having to swallow most of it from leaking out. She releases Steven from her mouth and gathers his remaining essence on her hands.

"Sorry about that, Pearl."

"What's there to be sorry for?" She slurps the rest from her hands, giving Steven a small show which gets him to full mast. "You tasted delicious, Steven." Pearl crawls on top of Steven, her legs on his sides. She takes his hands and places them on her hips. "Now, let your Pearl do the work, okay?" She slips him inside of her, her inner walls immediately tightening against Steven's fleshy hardness. Steven arched his back. He nearly came right then and there.

Pearl began to bounce up and down on Steven's shaft, overwhelming him with sensations thought to be unreal. Pearl's moans were soft and quiet, while Steven's were rough and ragged. "Pearl… this feels… amazing!" Steven grabs onto her hips for support. She rotates her hips in a clockwise motion, trying to give Steven the most amount of pleasure possible. She begins to sweat, causing a vanilla like smell to eminate from her body.

Due to already having an orgasm earlier, it didn't take him long for him to start twitching again. He pulls Pearl down to kiss her while her hips are still moving. He inhales her scent. "Pearl, you smell like vanilla." He then sucks on her nipples, which tastes like vanilla ice cream. "And you taste like it too." He bites on her nipple causing Pearl to tighten up against him. "Steven, I'm gonna release soon!" Pearl puts her head against his neck and grinds her body against Steven's. Eventually, it becomes too much for the both of them.

They both came at the same time. Steven filling up Pearl with his strawberry essence, while Pearl drenches his member in a vanilla liquid. Pearl gets filled to the brim and so, the excess of their combined juices flows out of Pearl and drips down Steven's pelvis, forming a puddle on the floor of the the tub. After awhile, Pearl tiredly lifts herself off of Steven, causing some of his sperm to gush out. She cups her hand on her vagina, preventing anymore from spilling out.

"Thanks Pearl. I… I really enjoyed that." Steven says tiredly.

"No problem, my baby."

"You're gonna keep calling me that for the rest of my life, aren't you?" He asks as he gets up to put on his fresh pajamas.

"Yup. And I'm never, ever gonna stop." Pearl shapeshifts some of her own pajamas on her body. After Steven put on his clothes, the two walked out the bathroom….

Only to be greeted by the rest of the gems with teasing smiles on their faces.

"Uhhhh…." Stent stutters.

"We heard everything." Garnet says. "From him waking up, to now."

Pearl faints.

Amethyst gets up in Lapis and Peridot's faces. "Ohhhhh! I FUCKING CALLED IT! Y'all gotta stay handcuffed for a week!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Lapis growls.

Steven gives a blank stare. "Did I miss something?"

Peridot explains to him. "We had a bet going to see who'd faint from embarrassment first. Lapis and I thought you would. Amethyst and Garnet bet on Pearl. If they lost, Garnet has to remain unfused for a week unless something serious came up and Amethyst had to wear your underwear for a month. And you now know ours."

Steven looks at Garnet with a smirk. "You knew all along didn't you?"

"About the bet?"

"I mean Pearl and I."

"Oh… Oh yeah, guilty as charged." Garnet couldn't resist smiling.

Steven hugs Garnet and motions for everyone that was conscious to join in a group hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Steven." They release the group hug.

"So Steven." He looks at Lapis. "Can I be next?"

Steven's eyes widen. "Wait, what?"

Peridot intervenes. "No, he's gonna mate with me next. Right Steven?" Garnet just laughs and walks into the temple, leaving Steven with a passed out Pearl, a somewhat arguing Lapis and Peridot, and an Amethyst who's underwear surprisingly fits her.

"Oh boy. Mom, give me strength."


	2. Ample Grapes

_**Before we Start this chapter, I need to say something.**_

 _ **I originally intended for this to be a one shot. However, I ended the chapter like I did in case people liked it. And due to "high demand" I'm gonna do the rest of them, Connie and I might do Jasper because fuck external conflicts between characters. And I MIGHT do a HomeWorld segment. But I have one small problem, that I need you guy's help with.**_

 _ **I need a new title for the story. And I can't come up with one. If you have an idea for one, please submit it in the review.**_

 _ ***And Amethyst's is quite the messy character***_

 _ **And now on to…**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Ample Grapes**_

 **Crystal Residence 7:30 AM**

The sun was beginning to rise over the ocean. It's illuminating rays awakening those who it shines upon to ready themselves for the day… unless your name is Steven Universe.

Steven is currently sprawled on his bed wearing his black and white pajamas after getting caught making "vanilla-Strawberry juice" with Pearl. His gem begins to glow and starts moving in his bed. He slowly gets an erection in his sleep, obviously having another wet dream. Eventually, he relaxes and begins to mumble in his sleep.

The temple door opens and out comes Amethyst wearing a her usual tank top and - you guessed it - a fresh pair of Steven's underwear. It wrapped around her thighs and butt nicely. If anyone were to look at her from behind, she'd hear a wolf whistle.

She walks to the fridge to snack on something completely ridiculous only to stop in her tracks when she looks at Steven. She goes to check on him and after clarifying that he's fine, she looks down to see a tent in his pants. "Wow Steven, this early?" she whispers to herself. Usually, she just leaves him be. But after witnessing him and Pearl, then Lapis and Peridot basically saying "I'm fucking him next, no ifs ands or buts." She decides to help him out, for the second time.

 **In Steven's dream**

Steven was inside his mind, dreaming about Pearl. Actually, more like vanilla ice cream because of Pearl. When he inhaled her vanilla scent it left him hungry for ice cream, and puzzled as hell because, "How and why does she smell like that?" He dropped it after awhile and just got back to dreaming being sandwiched between a giant Donut and a Cookie Cat, trying to figure out what to eat first.

(Cue *Map Screen - Star Fox Zero* by Nintendo)

"Okay, let's see. We have cake donuts, powdered cake donuts, glazed Donuts, strawberry donuts, jelly filled donuts, salted pretzel donuts," ( **I tried that. The salt is real on that thing.) "** And on the other side, we have Cookie Cats, CC ice cream, cc cereal… that's it."

"WHY MUST THIS BE A HARD CHOICE IN MY LIFE?!"

" _I don't know… you tell me."_

Steven looks to the sky, wondering where the voice came from. Then, everything turns bright pink. "Who's there? Where are you?"

"Right behind you."

Steven turns his head to find his mother, Rose Quartz looking at him with open arms. "Come give your mother a hug."

Steven got tears in his eyes and ran full-speed right into his mom, locking them both down to the invisible floor. He hugged her as tightly as possible. If she was in the real world, the life would've been squished out of her.

"I can't believe I actually get to meet you! I thought you were dead!" Steven looks up at his mom.

"When I gave my gem to you, I didn't completely die. As far as I know, I can't go back to the physical world, unless your body is too damaged for your gem to repair. However, I've been living in your gem ever since. I'm connected to your senses and emotions. I'm seeing your perspective of life as it goes on."

"Wait, so you mean…"

"Yep, I saw what you and Pearl did. And I know you plan on eventually doing the same with the others."

Steven blushes at the awkwardness. "I… I'm sorry."

She puts her hand on the back of his head. "Oh don't worry, it's fine. I find it rather enjoyable. It… got me _thinking._ "

"Thinking?... Wait, so the reason I've been having those dreams-"

"Some of them were because of me, yes. Most of them were because of you. I have to say though, I was rather surprised about what dream Connie was doing to you a few nights ago." She felt something hard touch her inner thigh. "Whoops my bad, Steven." Steven hides his face from view in embarrassment. "And then last night with you and Pearl." He pushes his face into his mother's body. She feels his face heat up.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Steven says as he looks up to Rose. "Why did Pearl taste like vanilla? And smell like it too?"

"All gems have a certain scent that can be revealed if they become intimate with someone. That goes for you too."

"What flavor am I?"

"Strawberry. The rest are… wait, you're gonna find out on your own." Steven's body begins to fade as he begins to feel pleasure throughout his body. "Well, someone's keeping you in check."

"Man, wait until the others hear about this." Steven says eagerly, only to be tightly hugged.

"No Steven, they can't find out I'm still here. The others have finally realized that they don't need me, and because of what you two did, Pearl finally got over me. And she needed that. If they know I'm somewhat alive, they won't forgive themselves."

"Oh… okay." He starts to wake up.

"And Steven!" He looks at her. "Tell Amethyst to use her breasts more."

"Wait, wh-"

 **Real world) Steven's room 7:45 AM**

"-at?" Steven wakes up and looks around, nothing seems out of the ordinary. He feels a wave of pleasure emit from his crotch. He looks and sees a lump in his bed. He lifts the blanket to find Amethyst with her mouth over his erection, and her arms wrapped around his waist, hands cupping his butt. Her tank was off, exposing her gem, and her light purple breasts with a darker shade of purple nipples. She sucked hard on his sweetspot, which caused him to moan and bucks his hips toward her face in reflex. She looks up to see that Steven's awake.

"H-hey Steven." She says, nervously.

"Hey…" He replies, also nervous. A few silent moments pass.

"Sorry. I-i'll stop." She begins to get up from her position between his legs.

"Wait, Amethyst." He sits up and grasps her shoulders. "It's okay. You can keep going, I was enjoying it." Amethyst takes a sigh of relief and gently pushes him down to his bed. She grips him, lowering her head. "But.. uh…" Amethyst looks back up at him. "Can you use your… uhhh" He points to his chest.

She cracks a smirk. "As you wish, buddy." She moves up, causing her chest to be against his member. She puts him in her cleavage, the tip pressed against her gem which dimly glowed from the contact. She presses her mounds of flesh against his, and moves them up and down. Steven recoiled from the pleasure. He closes his eyes. "Amethyst…" He moans out. "This feels really great." Her gem glows brighter in response. She lowers her head and sucks on the tip, causing him to begin to twitch. She can tell that he'll release soon. After tightly squeezing and sucking his penis, Steven couldn't hold it in anymore. The color in his eyes turn pink.

"Sorry Amethyst!"

"Hm?" He quickly sits up, grabs her head, and forcing her to deep throat him. He cums inside her mouth, filling her tastebuds with strawberry. With a lot gushing out every time his legs tighten. She grabs his legs to support him. Unable to swallow it fast enough, her mouth eventually overflows and his strawberry essence lands on her chest. After a few moments, he releases his grip on her hair, and pulls himself out of Amethyst's mouth after softening. She gently lays him back on the bed. She swallows the remaining liquid in her mouth, then gathers the rest that was on her chest in her hands. She licks her fingers clean, then licks Steven's dick clean.

"I'm sorry about that, Amethyst." Steven says in shame.

"Sorry about what?"

"Forcing you to do that."

"It's alright, Steven. No need to beat yourself up about it. I" She pats his head. He smiles in response. "Ya know, I came in here to get something to eat. And you took care of that. That stuff was tasty!" She pats her stomach.

Steven nervously laughs. "Um… thanks?"

"Alright, go back to sleep. I'm surprised you weren't sleep already after spurting all of that out."

"Zzzzzzz…"

"Guess I spoke too soon." She pulls his pants back up and buttons them. She kisses his gem. "See ya later." She walks back to the temple.

 **Crystal Residence 1:47 PM**

"Steven wake up! Wake up!"

Steven is shook awake. He frantically checks his surroundings for any sign of danger, only to find a worried looking Lapis and Pearl. They look relieved to see him awake.

"Guys, what's up? Did something happen?"

"We thought something happened to you cause you weren't waking up to anything." Lapis says while she hugs him.

"Sorry for worrying you guys. I was just really tired."

"We know." Pearl says with arms crossed. "The air smelled like you and strawberries, and I know you don't masturbate."

"Wow, Pearl. Way to be so blunt about everything. That's my job." Lapis deadpans.

"What's mas-"

"Anyway," Garnet cuts in holding a bowl of oatmeal, giving it to Steven. "Amethyst talked. And it was pretty obvious, seeing that one, she left her shirt in here. Two, your spunk dried up on her skin. So there were dried pink stains on her chest." Steven got red faced. "And three, she smelled like you. So that's a good thing. So as punishment, for the last four hours she's been cleaning her room. And Peridot's with her. So she's actually doing it."

"How'd you get her to actually clean her room."

"Simple. She'd go the rest of the year without tasting any _strawberries."_

"Oh… _ohhh._ Well that's kinda cheap." Pearl and Lapis bust out laughing.

"Hey Steven." He looks at Lapis. "Can you show us your baby photos?"

"Where is this coming from?" Steven asks, dumbfounded.

Pearl answers. "While you were asleep, we were explaining to Peridot and Lapis about the basics of human anatomy and biology. And so, they wanna know how cute Baby Steven is."

"Sure. I don't see why not." Pearl's gem glows and she summons her photo album.

"Well wait for Peridot and Amethyst. They're gonna want to see this." Pearl says eagerly. Then the temple door opens.

"There is no need to delay the screenshots, fellow tactician. The Great and Loveable Peridot has arrived!" Peridot slides out the hall in style.

"Where's Amethyst?" Steven inquires.

"Right here." She says as she tiredly walks out, panting. She's wearing her normal clothes again. "I didn't realize…. How much stuff I had."

Pearl sits on Steven's bed. "Well, come on. We got memories to show people." Everyone crowds around Pearl. She opens the book to the "Baby Steven" tab. The first picture they see is a one year old Steven wearing a red onesie and in his mouth was a pink pacifier.

"Oh my stars, you're… so… cuteeee!" (insert obvious name here) says.

"I don't look THAT cute guys." Steven says while blushing.

Garnet clasps her hands together and breathes in. "Boi, do you not SEE the bundle of cuteness that is, YOU?!"

The next picture they see is of Baby Steven gripping Pearl's nose with his hand. And a teary-eyed, smiling Pearl to go with it.

"Did I really do that?"

"Steven," Lapis begins. "The evidence is right there."

"Last time I saw you like that, you were covered in pink." Amethyst jokes.

"What are you-" Remembers night with Steven. "Damn."

Another photo is shown. It's Baby Steven taking a bath with Ruby and Sapphire. Soap bubbles covered them.

"Why are you guys there?" Steven asks.

"What? You don't like being with the hot lookin one? Or the cool looking one?" Garnet teases.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm just kidding. That was the first time we had to give you a bath. And… we didn't know how to work the faucet. So we turned both knobs until the tub was full and balanced the temperature ourselves."

"Where was dad? He could've helped."

"He was still… grieving. Over Rose." Pearl said hesitantly.

"Define grieving." Steven replies.

"He was at a bar, getting drunk. Apparently, it helps with the pain." Amethyst says, with arms crossed. "I tried that once. It somewhat helps."

"How?" Peridot asks.

"You get so wasted, you forget about everything. It's not a good idea. Unless you're partying."

Pearl flips the page. While they're focused on a different picture, Amethyst's eyes widen at one peculiar photo. She snatches the photo out of the album and hides it behind her back. What she didn't notice, was that Steven is right behind her and he can see the photo clearly.

" _Why am I sucking on Amethyst's nipple?"_ As he is about to question Amethyst, Pearl closes the book. "Okay, that's all of them."

"Thanks for letting us see them, Steven." Lapis gladly says.

"No prob, Lapis."

"It's Bob! I mean Lapis! Dang it!" She walks off, fuming at herself. The others follow her outside the house, making sure she doesn't go crazy. Except for Amethyst. She heads back to her room. After an hour, Steven follows.

 **Amethyst's Room 3:00 PM**

*Knock Knock* "Amethyst? Can I come in?" Her door automatically opens. He walks in her room, seeing it completely clean. Steven looks surprised at the true beauty of her room. It looks like a hidden cave, with multicolored diamonds littering the walls. The water from Pearl's room falling, acting as a source of atmosphere. He sees Amethyst laying on the bed, looking at the picture. He walks over to her. "Amethyst?" She sits up from her bed, putting the photo between her mattresses.

"What's up?"

"I saw what was on that photo." Amethyst tenses up. "What was that about?"

"Oh, I wish you didn't see that." Amethyst looks away.

"Why? What was happening?"

Amethyst sighs before responding. "I… was breastfeeding you."

"... What's so embarrassing about that?"

"Trying to explain to you about it."

"Well, what caused you to do that?" Amethyst pats the space next to her, motioning Steven to sit on the bed.

"Back when you were a baby, you were… having trouble drinking your baby formula."

"Was there something I didn't like?"

"There wasn't anything wrong with the formula itself. More like the bottle. You wouldn't drink from it. You wanted to drink from one of us."

"What made you think that?"

"Every time you were hungry, while one of us were holding you, you would try to bite where our nipples would be. For being a month old at the time, you were really smart." Steven looks at her, intently. "Due to me being the only one who knew about the human body at the time, I let you breastfeed your formula off of me."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Simple. I drank your formula. Instead of it going to the stomach, I redirected it to go to my chest."

"I… guess that makes sense?"

"Seeing as how you were full, yes." A silent moment passes. "After breastfeeding you do much, I somehow managed to start lactating. I forgot your formula one time, and I didn't have any other choice. I fed you my own breast milk."

"What happened?"

"You got hooked on it like a drug. Heck, you nearly sucked me dry one time." Amethyst chuckles.

"Um… what did it taste like?" Steven asks, nervously?

"You really wanna know?" Steven nods his head. "Well, why don't you taste it yourself?" She pulls off her top, flashing her C-Cups in Steven's face. Laying down on her bed, she motions Steven to crawl over her. His face is now centimeters from her breasts.

"A-Are you sure about this, Amethyst?"

"Trust me, Steven. You'll love it. Just put your mouth over my nipple, and keep sucking until something comes out."

Steven puts his lips over her right nipple and starts sucking. Amethyst moans at the indirect pleasure he's giving her. At first, nothing comes out. But after awhile, it finally leaks out and begins to flow into his mouth. Steven's eyes widen. He remembers the taste. It was grape, but it had a certain sweetness to it. It was the only thing grape he ever liked. He lets go of her nipple and breathes heavily.

"Oh man, I miss drinking this!" Amethyst smiles before crying out in pleasure. He grabs both of her perky breasts and sucks on both nipples, drinking her grape substance. Due to the intense pleasure, she starts to get wet, her love juices staining her skin tight leggings. She had removed his pair of underwear beforehand.

While Amethyst adjusts to make herself more comfortable, she feels something poking her inner thigh. She looks down to find Steven's hardening erection rubbing against her leg through his pants. She stretches her arm down and unbuttons his jeans and pulls his brief down, letting it spring free. He lets out a small sigh of relief.

He accidentally bites down on her nipples when she begins to stroke him, making her cry out. She scoots him closer to her and rubs the tip against the center of her leggings, where her wet vagina was rapidly dripping on the fabric. After biting down hard a second time, she bursts, the wet stain on her leggings reaching down near her knees. In other words, she had a huge orgasm.

Steven releases her and sits back at the other end of the bed. He's out of breath from drinking her "milk." "Thanks, Amethyst." She gives him a thumbs up, also out of breath. After a moment, she crawls up to him, pushing him against the bed post. She pulls off his pants completely.

"You wanna make a strawberry-grape smoothie, Steven?" Amethyst says, climbing over him.

"Yes!" He says like he can't wait anymore. His member was pointed straight up, waiting for Amethyst to lower her warm, wet tunnel on it.

"But there's a catch, buddy."

"...What's the catch?" He asks suspiciously. She stands up, her wet, grape scented, leggings were right in front of his face.

"You gotta tear a hole open, and take a good long lllllllick." She says with a smirk.

"You want me to lick that?" Steven asks, surprised.

"Um, you had two gems suck you off, and drink every last drop of you. I wouldn't be complaining. Besides… I taste delicious." She puts both her hands on his curly hair, and slightly spreads her legs before him, directly flashing her crotch right in front of him.

Steven looks at her leggings, noting how tight she made them look. Her lower body might as well have been the color of her leggings. Hesitantly, he grabs the center with both hands and pulls apart, tearing a hole open right to her core. He noticed that she was dripping a thin, light purple liquid on his pelvis. "Now, use that healing tongue of yours and lick it like an ice cream cone." He grips her thighs and slowly licks her straight up. " _She was right. She is delicious!"_ He gets a firmer grip on her thighs and continues to lick her and drink her grape pussy juice. Amethyst tightens up, enjoying the pleasure.

" _For someone who's never done this before, he's really good… either that or its his healing power."_ She had to step away from him to keep from having an explosive orgasm all over him. "Sorry Steven, but any more and I might leave you hanging."

After a quick breather, she mounts him and is about to lower her pussy on his meat pole. She got another thought. "Ya know what, let's change things up a bit." She turns around, showing Steven her bubble butt. She expands the hole in her leggings. She stretches her cheeks apart, showing her puckered hole to Steven. "You're going in here instead."

"Isn't that a bit… weird?"

"Hey, we're both weird, so this works." She turns around to spit on his dick, acting as a lubricant. She turns back around and lowers until she feels his tip prodding her ass. "Get ready, this'll be _**really**_ tight." He grabs her waist for support. She slowly inserts his tip, Steven feeling how warm and extremely tight she was. "Amethyst took a couple breaths before pushing herself down, taking him all in. They both recoil from pleasure and pain. Amethyst lays her back against his body and reaches back to grip the bed post. He tightens his grip on her waist. "You ok, Steven?" She gets her answer by Steven sliding her up and down his shaft, albeit slowly. She can hear him breathe heavily. She then focuses on her body. She can feel Steven severely twitching in her ass. He was gonna blow. And it was gonna be big.

She starts bouncing herself on him, and moves his hands to her breasts, which he tightly gropes, pinching her nipples. She moves one of her hands to her crotch and furiously rubs her nub, trying to release faster. After a few moments, they explode.

Steven gave out first, filling her ass with alot of his strawberry essence. Enough to fill a large prescription bottle. Amethyst gushes all over from both her areas, covering herself in streaks of "milk" and soaking her bed with her juices. Steven pulls out of her with a 'plop.' His essence gushed out of her ass. He passes out from exhaustion.

 **Steven's Room 11:43 PM**

Steven wakes up from his time with Amethyst, only in his own bed. He felt refreshed and was wearing a clean pair of pajamas. He looks around to see Garnet right next to his bed.

"Hey Garnet." He says, sleepily.

"Hey there, cutie pie." She pinches his cheek. "You feeling alright?"

"I feel… relaxed. What happened?"

"You passed out after having sex with Amethyst."

"Oh."

"When we came back, we found the temple door leaking pink and grape gas. Which smelled really nice, surprisingly. Pearl recognized your strawberry scent and she freaked out. So we entered Amethyst's room to make sure you two were alright. But we find the place full of the gas, and you and Amethyst covered in both of your fluids. And Pearl passed out at the sight."

"..." Steven's eyes widen and his mouth is agape.

"You two are as messy as *Rigby." Garnet smirks when Steven covered his face with his pillow. "We left the temple door open for a few hours so it could air out. Even though it was fragrant."

"How's Amethyst?" Steven asks, muffled from his face in the pillow.

"Dealing with an angry Lapis and Peridot for stealing their time with you from them." They giggle at the thought.

"Alright, i'm going to sleep."

"One more question, Steven." Steven looks at her. Garnet takes off her glasses. "How would you like to repay a visit to Keystone? I haven't paid you back from last time?" She smiles.

"I'd like that." Steven also smiles.

"Alright, we'll leave at noon." She kisses his lips. "I'd kiss your forehead, but i might give you future vision again. Goodnight, my cutie."

"Night Garnet."


	3. Keystone Cherries

_**(Warning: I think I fucked up some of the dialogue, and maybe the small battle scene.**_

 _ **And I might be inaccurate on some things.**_

 _ **Okay, I tried too hard on this one.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Keystone Cherries (I know it's an awful Sub-title. Shut up)**_

 **Steven's Dream 10:30 AM**

Steven was asleep in his bed, waking up an hour ago packing his Hot Dog Duffel bag with stuff he needed for his trip with Garnet. He starts to dream about a bunch of random things.

"Okay why is this guy hugging a snake on a floating platform in space which is also a jet?" Steven asks himself, bewildered.

"Steven, what goes in that mind of yours?" Rose says, appearing in front of him. Steven got stars in his eyes.

"You're back!" Steven hugs her.

"Nice to see you too, Steven." He releases her. "Soooo… how'd it go, yesterday?" She asks him.

"It was… uh… interesting. Wait, don't you already know?"

"Noooooo…" She says playfully. Steven clearly knew she was joking with him.

"You just want me to explain it to you, don't ya?"

"Oh yes. I wanna know what made me and my sweet, beautiful bundle of love feel good." She pinches his cheek.

"Wait, what do you mean by… Oh right, you can feel it too." He facepalms.

Rose sits down on the ground and motions Steven to do the same. "Alright Steven, I'm waiting…" And so he spent the next 15 minutes explaining how his day went yesterday. Rose giggling when he nervously talks about how good Amethyst felt and tasted.

 **Crystal Residence 10:57**

Garnet is sitting at the side of his bed, waiting for Steven to wake up. She's wearing her training outfit that she wore in "Garnet's Universe." which consisted of a white athletic tank, black sweat pants, black shoes and her jacket tied around her waist. (If you need a quick visual, click this link.  art/Garnet-of-the-crystal-gems-522003690 )

' _R. Come on Steven. We need to bail before the others wake up. S. And by others, we mean Lapis.'_ She then remembers how they used to talk to him in his sleep. She places both hands on his gem and whispers in his ear. "Steven, time to leave" He gives a thumbs up in his sleep. After a few moments, he finally wakes up.

"Morning Garnet."

"Morning Steven. Ready to go?"

"Yeah-huh. Let's go." As he gets up from the bed, Pearl and Amethyst are spotted at the door. They didn't look angry, but they had a concerned look on their faces.

"And where exactly are the two of you going?" Pearl asks.

"We're heading back to Keystone."

"For what exactly?" Amethyst prudes.

"Um…" Steven is cut off by Garnet.

"We've been so wrapped up in the Cluster situation, we forgot about our Side Ops."

"Side Ops?" Pearl, Amethyst and Steven say.

"The Gem Mutants. We haven't been around to stop them from wreaking havoc throughout the world. Luckily, the only major problem is the one in Keystone which Steven and I will handle. We'll be back by tomorrow." Garnet says, walking out to the car outside. The car belonging to Steven is a custom made Blue Falcon courtesy of Peridot and Pearl.

When Steven got his license he immediately went car shopping. However, nothing interested him. Peridot suggested that they build a car based on that "high speed virtual race game of his." After using his car money (with his approval) to buy the parts they needed, Pearl and Peridot worked non-stop for two weeks to build it. Luckily, Nintendo had a life sized model and blueprint they were allowed to use. Although, they had to have a bumper sticker of a flaming Falcon on it.

"We're taking my car?" Steven asks.

"Why not? I told you, I'm also paying you back from last time. I'm making sure we don't waste a single moment." Garnet puts their bags in the car and then gets in the passenger seat. "We're burning daylight, Steven."

"Alright I'll see you guys later." He hugs Pearl and Amethyst, both hugging him back although lightly grinding their bodies against his. But he released the hug before he could notice. He gets in the driver's seat and starts the engine.

"Have fun!" They both say as The Blue Falcon took off from the beach house, riding off into the city.

"Aw man, not again!" They turn around to find Lapis.

"What's got you worked up?" Amethyst asks, crossing her arms.

"I was supposed to bed him next!" Pearl and Amethyst burst out laughing. Peridot then walks out the house and joins them.

"Drink some water to control the thirst." Pearl says, still laughing.

"Says the salt shaker." Lapis says back, agitated.

"The only thing salty about Pearls is that they come from the ocean which is mostly salt water. And since you use mostly ocean water, you're a sea salt shaker."

"(growls) Whatever." She looks at Pearl's gem. "What's that pink circle on your gem?"

"That's just signifying my union with Steven, that's all. It means that we're his." Amethyst pulls down her tank, revealing a pink circle on her gem as well. "Mine too."

"How do you know about this?" Lapis asks.

"Believe it or not, Homeworld has taken a few concepts from the human race. Mating, for example."

"Does Steven know about it?" Peridot asks.

"Where did you come from?"

"I've only been out here for the past two minutes while you two were going at it."

"Oh."

"Well, does he know about you guys being marked as his?" Peridot persists.

"No, not yet." Amethyst answers. "We were gonna tell him about it today, but now they're headed to Keystone. And they won't be back until tomorrow."

"Well, now I have to wait. Again." Lapis says, clearly angry. "Wait how did he even mark you without knowing?"

"Well he creamed Pearl to no end-"

"Did you HAVE to word it that way?!" Pearl yells at her.

"And I drank a lot of it and some of it dried up on my gem."

"What does "creamed" mean?" Lapis and Peridot ask.

Amethyst facepalms. "This is gonna be a long day." She says.

"Agreed." Pearl comments.

 **Road to Keystone 11:37 AM**

The car was blazing through the highway. For some reason, no one was on it right now. Not even the Highway Patrol.

"Yeesh, I wonder why no one's here." Steven says.

"It might be because of the Gem Mutants. Unlike other places, they're somewhere in the _city._ So it's likely many people got out of there."

"Well, while we're on our way there, you wanna listen to some tunes?" Steven turns on the cd player. Ash he's about to press 'Play' Garnet grabs his hand.

"Steven, I have a question."

"About what?" Steven was too focused on the road to look at Garnet.

"About this… 'relationship' between all of us."

"What do you mean?" Steven pulls over on the side of the road. Even though no one was on the highway, he didn't want someone to crash into him.

She takes off her shades and looks him in the eyes. "Do you WANT to be with all of us?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"I'm just making sure that you're comfortable with all of this. Technically, you didn't have any sort of warning about it. And Lapis and Peridot were kinda eager to do the same thing with you. And your knowledge on sex is… _questionable_."

Steven rubs the back of his neck. "To be honest, other than the wet dreams I've had having, I don't know anything about it. Pearl and Amethyst did all the work and what I did, they told me what to do."

Garnet crosses her legs and puts her hand on her chin. "I see… well, we'll worry about that later." She leans over and plants a quick kiss on his lips. They shared tongue contact for a second, Steven noting her flavor.

"Whoo… that was hot… and cold. My mouth is hot and cold now." Steven then gets a concerned look on his face. "Is the whole "Gem Mutants in Keystone" An excuse to get us away from the others?"

"Kinda. That is an actual thing we need to do, but I did need a reason for taking you there." Garnet pats his back. "I promise you, once we take care of that, we'll do whatever ya want. Okay?"

"Alright. Now then," the engine starts, and they blast off. "Let's listen to your personal favorite." He hits the "Play" button.

(Cue "American Boy" by *Estelle and Kanye West)

They begin to sing to the music that pops up on the radio.

 **Keystone Motel 1:28 PM**

They finally pull up to the motel and notice that one, it's mostly empty. Two, it's gotten a few upgrades. The parking spaces on the right of the building were replaced with more of the building. It's now three stories high. The pool now has a building over it. They look in the window and find the pool to be smaller, but the missing pool space is now a hot tub.

"I can't wait to sit back and relax in that thing!" Steven says with happy written all over him.

"Well, you're gonna have to." They walk in the front door and notice a woman asleep on the counter. Garnet rings the bell on the desk. She doesn't waken. She rings it again. Still nothing. "Okay, times up." She summons her gauntlets and slams them together, creating a sound wave which causes the girl to jump in fear. She hides under the counter.

"WHO'S THERE?!" She looks up to see the two guests. "Oh… Oh my, I am so sorry. I… thought it was that monster."

Garnet and Steven tense up. "What monster?"

"This weird looking monster that's been lurking at the park. It doesn't have a face or legs. As multiple arms and colors. And some crystals in it." She starts to laugh a bit. "Ya know, that Park was the biggest tourist attraction we've ever had here in Keystone. But since that… thing showed up a month ago, we've dropped a lot in revenue. All the residents in that area evacuated. Barely anyone is here, and you guys are the first customers I've had in awhile."

"We'll take care of the mutant for you." Garnet says.

"Oh my god, thank you! Now we can get back to earning some money!"

"However…" The girl looks back at Garnet. "There's a catch."

"Of course there is. Let me guess… free room?"

"Actually," Garnet smirks. "I was gonna ask for something else."

"What's up?" Garnet whispers in her ear.

"Aw come on, Garnet. I wanna know what we're getting." Steven pouts.

They pull away and the girl fishes out a room key with a black rubber key chain. "Deal. I'll give you the room key once that thing's gone."

"Deal. Come on Steven, we got a monster to bubble." They walk out to the Blue Falcon and drive off to the Keystone Park.

 **Keystone Park 3:53 PM (Okay, fair warning. I suck at action scenes. Hopefully this doesn't ruin the chapter for you)**

The Keystone Park was one of the most beautiful places to be. Trees and (harmless) wildlife scattered throughout the grass. In non-wildlife areas, there were playgrounds for kids. And in the center was a huge fountain with a statue of the city's founder.

Garnet and Steven split up to find the mutant. They've been searching for a couple of hours with no luck. Garnet was getting furious. "R. Where the hell is the damn thing?! S. Calm down Ruby, we don't want to start a fire here. R. I know, I know. It's just taking forever." She sat at the edge of the Fountain. "Steven hasn't found it either. *scoffs*" She starts yelling. "R. WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" Right as she says that, the monsters jumps out the trees and crashes into her, knocking them both into the Fountain creating a ginormous splash.

Steven looks up and sees the water skyrocket into the air. Knowing that the monster's in that direction, and so is Garnet, he runs toward the center to help her.

The monster had a grip on Garnet's body and repeatedly smashed her into the fountain, splashing water over them both. Garnet manages to summon her Gauntlets and punch the mutant away, giving her time to recover. The beast charges at her again, but a dazed Garnet can't see clearly from all the water. Luckily, Steven literally crashes into the monster with his shield. It pushed the monster away, but it didn't Knock it over. And Steven was in a bad position. It raises it's arms in retaliation.

"Aw, crapbaskets."

" _Oh hey, you say that too."_ Rose says in his head.

Garnet's sight clears up only to see a flying Steven crash into a few trees, breaking them in the process. Leaving him unconscious. Garnet's body heats up in unyielding rage, steam emitting from her body due to the water, giving a death glare to the mutant that hurt Steven. "Why you!" Her gauntlets summon blue fire (Which is hotter than red/orange) and she bulrushes the mutant, repeatedly punching it with the power to rival the Falcon Punch. "DON'T *punch* YOU *punch* DARE *punch* HURT *punch* MY *punch* STEVEN!" Her Gauntlets grow in size and slam down on the beast, sending it to it's gemstones.

After calming down, she bubbles it and goes to check on Steven. She notes her clothes were wet and it ripped in some areas. But she didn't care. No one was around and Steven was her top priority. He was still unconscious. She picks him up and walks towards the somewhat broken fountain. The statue was intact, but one of the sides keeping the water in broke. She rests his head on her lap and strokes his hair. "S. He'll be fine, Ruby. R. You sure? S. I haven't been more sure in my life." She grabs his cell phone and calls the Motel.

"Hey, it's Garnet. We took care of the monster. You won't have to worry about that anymore… We're gonna be a little late… We're fine, but we're too tired to drive… okay, thanks."

 **Keystone Park 6:37 PM**

Steven wakes up with a headache. He looks around to find a few damaged trees, a damaged fountain with water flowing out, the sun setting, and an awake Garnet looking at the drool spot he left on her leg.

"He-ey, cutie." Garnet says with a smile.

"Hey Garnet. How long was I out?"

"A couple hours. That mutant hit you pretty hard."

"I can tell. My head still hurts a bit." He looks up. "Uhhh, Garnet?"

"Yes?" She says nonchalant.

"Your uh… tank's wet." He starts to blush. Hard.

"Uh-huh."

"I can see your breasts through your top." Garnet feels something poking her leg.

"And I can feel your fifth limb through your jeans." Garnet says, lightly blushing. "Want me to take care of it real quick?"

"N-no. That's okay." Garnet looks at him, catching his lie. "...yes"

After Garnet removes her jacket from her waist and pulls down her sweats to her knees, showing Steven her black panties with a red and blue circle on the front, she sits him on her lap, causing him to face her. She places his arms on her shoulders and his legs wrapped around her waist. After unzipping his jeans, his limb springs forth rubbing against her exposed stomach. Steven lightly moans from her soft and warm skin.

"Lock your hands around my neck." He does so. Garnet's gems glow as both of her hands grab his fully erect member and start rubbing up and down. Ruby's gem was as hot as fire, while Sapphire's was as cold as Antarctica, creating an abnormal yet severely pleasurable feeling for Steven.

"Faster, Garnet." She feels him twitch in her hands. Her hands began to move more rapidly, and her gems became brighter. Steven pulls Garnet towards him and kisses her, loving her taste. Garnet rubbing her hot and cold hands on him and his tip against her smooth stomach makes him begin to rapidly twitch.

"Garnet, I'm gonna come!" He tightens his grip on her and his load splatters on her stomach, slowly dripping down her skin. She let's go of his softening phallus and pulls the front of her panties, exposing her womanhood to Steven. His cum seeps in between her legs, some of it getting stuck in her patch of hair.

After his breathing went to normal, he got off of Garnet and fixed his jeans. Garnet fixed hers and wiped off the remaining strawberry essence off her stomach.

"Thank you, Garnet."

"Don't thank me just yet." Steven looks at her questionably. "We still got til tomorrow to do whatever ya want."

"Well before we go anywhere else, let's head back to the motel. I need a shower and the clerk might be worried about us."

"Alright, let's bounce!" Garnet grabs Steven's hand and he floats them both to the car. "I see you're getting better with your powers." They both got in the Blue Falcon and drive to the motel.

 **Keystone Motel 7:04 PM**

After notifying the authorities and explaining that it's safe, they finally pull up to the motel.

"Garnet I'm sorry, but I'm too tired to go anywhere else tonight."

"It's fine Steven. It was either that or we went to Burger Town and just crashed there in the drive thru." They get out the car and walk in, sights set on the clerk who was sleeping on the counter with their room key. They ring the bell and she perks up.

"Oh thank god, you're both alright! I thought something happened to you two!"

"You didn't have to worry about us, we're fine. Just tired is all." Steven says.

"And dirty, wet, ripped, etc. it's a good thing we got showers here. Anyway, here's your room key. Everything's all set." She gives Garnet the key.

"Thank you, and have a good night!" Garnet says. They walk into their room, and marvel at the sight of the relaxing beds. There was a box next to the 32" flat screen with Garnet's name on it.

"What's with the box?" Steven asks.

"I had some stuff ordered while you were resting at the park. Oh, that reminds me." She pulls out his phone from her hair. "Here you go." He plugs it into a nearby charger.

"I'm gonna hit the shower." Steven walks over to the bathroom with his duffel bag before Garnet stops him.

"Hey Steven." He looks at her. "When you're done, go to the hot tub. I got a… surprise for you." She smiles at him.

"What kind of surprise?"

"Only, the best kind." She pulls her shades down and winks at him.

"Alright." ' _Garnet, what are you planning?'_ He thinks to himself before walking into the shower.

(Remember, this is Steven we're talking about. He can't catch on to stuff like this. But he can catch on to some serious shit.) Just like every male character in history.)

 **Ten minutes later**

Steven walks out with a towel on his head and wearing a pair of black and pink swim trunks.

"Ahhh, that felt good! I feel * _Physically and Mentally refreshed!_ Just like home." He looks around and sees that Garnet's nowhere in the room. "She must be at the hot tub already." He walks out and heads towards the pool house. (I think that's what it's called?)

 **Motel Pool House 7:26 PM**

Steven walks in and notices the lights are dimly lit. He spots a sticky note on the window. He grabs it. He reads what is written in red and blue ink." _Steven, get in the hot tub. Your surprise awaits."_ - _Garnet._ He sets the card down and slowly gets in, reveling in the hot water. He leans his upper body against the wall and lower body submerged in water.

The lights go out slowly, leaving the illuminated windows to give light to the room. A blue light glows from the center of the pool, making the normally hot water cold as ice. As Steven shudders, the light goes out and a red light glows, heating up the water to a boiling point. " _Okay, that's too hot!"_ The Blue light starts glowing again, reducing the temperature of the water to a safe level. The lights move closer to Steven, grabbing his leg. He would've freaked out, had he not seen two recognizable silhouettes underwater. _Hey, isn't that…"_

The red and blue figures emerge from the water, with seductive smirks on their faces. "Hello, Steven!" They both say as they kiss his cheeks.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" He hugs them both. "What brings you two here?"

"We're here to give you your surprise." Sapphire says.

"Well… what is it?" Steven asks. They glow their gems again, revealing their revealing bodies. Ruby wore a somewhat revealing two piece black swimsuit while Sapphire was completely naked. "Not that I'm complaining, why are you naked Sapphire?"

"You like what you see?" Steven nods. "It's a part of your surprise. And if you still don't know what it is, we'll explain it. Remember earlier today when Garnet asked how much you know about sex?" He nods again.

"Well Steven, "Ruby cuts in, nervously. "We're gonna teach you the basics."

"Is something wrong, Ruby?" Steven asks.

"It's nothing Steven. I'm just…. worried you might not… like what you see."

"Is that why you're wearing a two piece?" She nods. "You don't need to worry, Ruby. I love you two for who you are, not how you look. I mean the looks are a nice bonus, but if a person only likes someone because of how they look, they don't deserve to love at all. And that's coming from someone who's all ABOUT love." Ruby has a big smile on her face and she's blushing. Her body starts heating up in response.

"Okay Sapphy, he's earned this one!" As she says that, Sapphire gets behind Steven and sits in the water against the wall of the tub. She pulls Steven to lean against her cold body. Ruby straddles him, rubbing her hot body against Steven's. She kisses him, while Sapphire bites his neck and grabs his trunks, removing them and setting them on the edge of the pool. As Ruby breaks free from Steven's addictive lips, Sapphire grabs his hard erection. Ruby grand Steven's finger and places it at her hot core. She rubs his finger over it, causing her to heat up from pleasure, heating up the water in the process. Ruby dips underwater and wraps her lips on Steven's tip. Sapphire gets up from behind Steven as Ruby begins bobbing her head, and repositions herself right in front of Steven's face.

"What you're experiencing now Steven is a type of 'foreplay'." She air quotes her fingers. "This is for those who want to prep themselves or if they wanna make their lover ask for it. What Ruby's doing to you, is giving you head." She pushes Steven out of the pool, leaving only his legs in the water. Ruby had to move because of the sudden change in position. Once they settled, she went back at it with full force, using her gem hand to gently caress his sack, and her other hand to finger herself. Steven grabs Ruby's hair tightly in response.

Sapphire turns around, facing Ruby, and gets on all fours. Her exposed dark blue pussy and anal region directly over Steven's face. "Okay Steven, here's the males contribution to foreplay. Since you did this with Amethyst, show me what you know." Steven uses his free hand to grab Sapphire's cheek, his thumb gently rubbing her wet lips. He slowly lick her folds repeatedly, Sapphire leaning back to grab his head and pull him closer. All Steven could see was her blue ass. Sapphire moans out when Steven sticks her tongue inside her cold, yet tasty canal.

"Not bad, Steven." She moans out. She looks at Steven bucking his hips into Ruby's face and hears him moaning out. "I'll let you finish with Ruby, first." She gets off of his body and goes in the water with Ruby. She puts her hand on his shaft where he wasn't being sucked by a warm, wet tunnel that was Ruby's mouth, and feels him throbbing rapidly.

"Steven, sit up for a sec." He does so, looking down at Ruby and Sapphire. His hand still hadn't moved from Ruby's hair. "Let me teach you some other things real quick. This…" Sapphire grabs Ruby's head and forces her to take his entire length. "Is deep throating." She pushes Ruby's head back up only to push it down again. Steven arching his back in reflex and placing his other hand on Ruby's head. "And this…" Sapphire places her hands on Steven's and rapidly pushes Ruby's head up and down. "Is called a face fuck." Sapphire let's go of Steven hands as he continues to F.F. Ruby. Looking directly in Ruby's eyes, he can tell she's enjoying it. Due to the advanced pleasure, he furiously twitches. Before he says anything, Sapphire pulls Ruby off and presses her face against Ruby's cheek. They both have their moths agape and their tongues sticking out in anticipation. Steven not reacting fast enough releases his essence on both of their faces. Some of it got in the water. They had to close their eyes to not get any of his strawberry spunk in them. (Not that they wouldn't mind.) After recovering, Steven takes a second to look at the mess he made on their faces. "Aw crud, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine Steven." They both say in unison. They get out the water, not wiping off his cum just yet.

"We can continue this in the motel room." Ruby says.

"Yeah, any longer and we'll start to shrivel up." Sapphire says as Steven gets out and puts his trunks back on. He looks at their faces.

"Aren't you guys gonna clean that up?" As he says this, Ruby wipes the spunk off of Sapphire's face with her hands and licks it off her fingers, savoring his strawberry flavor. When she finishes, Sapphire grabs Ruby's cheeks and licks the spunk off her face. Leaving a blushing Ruby who was starting embers at her feet, and Steven who got hard again at the sight.

After fusing back into Garnet without her glasses, they pick up Steven and hold him tightly to his body. His face buried in her chest and his hands tightly grabbing her ass. "Garnet, did I tell you that your skin is super soft? Because it's super soft." Garnet giggles as she walks them towards their room.

"Who do you think was your pillow when you were a baby?"

"Wait, you were my pillow?" Steven asks surprised.

Garnet nods. "I was your bed at one point. You were drooling all over my stomach in your sleep. Although, your favorite place was my hair."

"Now that, I remember." She walks past the counter slowly, not wanting to wake the clerk. After opening the door, she blindfolds Steven and sits him on the bed. "Hey, what's with the-"

"I wanna put something on that I know you'll love." She whispers in his ear. "I'll be right in front of you. So no peeking."

"Okay, Garnet." He hears the sound of shapeshifting. "Wait, why can't you just shape shift new clothes?"

"Because it's fun. The outfit I wore today was mostly shapeshifted. Except the jacket." He hears her footsteps and the opening of a box. "So you ordered clothes?" Steven asks.

"Uh-huh. I ordered this for all of us since we're all gonna be with you."

"What exactly did you order?"

"5 sets of super tight undergarments." She sees him blushing.

"Where did you get the money for that?" He hears the clasping of a bra strap.

"After saving the planet from a meteor shower, the American Government gave us one of their money making machines." He hears fabric rubbing against her skin. "We ONLY use it for emergencies. So don't get any ideas."

"But why 5 sets?"

"Myself, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis and Peridot. Although, Lapis and Peridot will have to wait awhile." He hears the sound of fabric slapping against her skin. "Okay, done. Take off the blindfold."

He removes it and gasps in awe. "Woah!" Garnet was wearing a super tight undershirt that cuts off at her chest with straps going over her shoulders. A hole in the fabric which showed off the inside of her breasts. The hole was in the shape of a cookie cat. A pair of panties with her inner thighs and crotch outlined through them. Both were decorated with Cookie Cat patterns. A black garter belt and stockings topped it off.

(Basically, cat lingerie with Cookie Cat patterns.)

"So…" She turns around, showing a cookie cat shaped hole at her anal region. She wiggles her ass at Steven's face. She looks over shoulder. "You like?"

Steven was speechless. He had galaxies in his eyes, his erection was starting to hurt, and he was gripping the sheets tightly. All he could do was nod his head. Garnet crawls on the bed, past Steven, and stops at the pillows. She leans on her elbows with her legs spread. Her arousal wetting the pair of panties and seeping through the hole. She motions him to come closer with her index finger. He's now in between her legs, awaiting further instructions.

"I assume you've never been on top before, huh?" He shakes his head. "Well then, as your final lesson, you're gonna get accustomed to being on top. First, take these off." She pinches her panties. He nervously grabs her panties and pulls them. Garnet moving her legs to assist him. He gets her right leg out and leaves her left leg in them, dangling from her ankle.

"Now then," Using her hands, She spreads her labia apart. "Insert yourself here." With one hand on his erection, and the other holding him up, he slowly enters Garnet. After getting the tip in, he moves his hips forward, until he feels something blocking him. "Something's umm… blocking the way."

"You don't know what that is?" He shakes his head. "Damn it, you two!"

"Wait, what happened?" Steven asks, worried.

"Nothing Steven. Just…" She wraps her arms over his back. "Just keep pushing until you slip through." He eventually breaks through her barrier and he moans in pleasure…

Until Garnet squeezes his back and recoils in pain.

"Garnet, what's wrong?" He tries to pull out, but Garnet's legs wrap around him, preventing him from leaving her body.

"(panting lightly) It's okay Steven. Just… don't move for now." She pulls him down, resting his head in her cleavage.

"What was that all about?" Steven asks, muffled.

"You… took my virginity."

"What's that?" Garnet's eyes widen. Her body glows red, heating her up. Steven started sweating from being inside her 100*F tunnel. Her third eye is now red instead of purple, indicating that Ruby's in control.

"I swear, I'm gonna slap some sense into that girl!" The eye turns blue. "Ruby, calm down. Steven's burning up." Her body glows blue, cooling itself off. And, in turn, Steven. Once her body reaches regular temp, her eye turns purple. "Sorry about that, Steven."

"Did i… miss something?" Steven asks.

"Pearl and Amethyst were supposed to explain it to you." Steven then feels something drip onto his thigh. He looks down to his surprise and finds blood coming out of Garnet.

"Garnet, you're bleeding! Since when do gems bleed?!" Garnet removes her hands from his back and places them on his cheeks, looking into his eyes.

"Calm down, Steven. I've been bleeding since you entered me. It'll stop soon."

"Can you explain this whole 'virginity' thing real quick?"

"Simple. I've never had sex until now." Her pain finally subsides. "Okay, you ready Steven?" Steven leans up and places his hands next to Garnet's head for support.

"I'm ready."

"Okay, now just start moving your hips back and forth. Slowly." He slowly moves back until only the tip was in. Then he rapidly moves forward. Steven moaning out in pleasure. Garnet biting her lip due to the lingering pain. "Keep going." He moves at a moderate pace, the sound of his body slamming into hers encouraged him to move faster. As he does, Garnet moans out in pleasure, the pain finally receding.

Steven was blown away by the new angle of pleasure. Although he was starting to twitch alot, he held back from cumming so he wouldn't leave Garnet hanging. His essence started leaking out if him and into Garnet, although he didn't know. But Garnet can feel it.

Speaking of Garnet, she was surprised at how strong his thrusts were. Every time he pounded her, her pleasure levels went through the roof. 'R. I can't believe he's that strong! And this is him being gentle! S. I can't believe he hasn't released yet.' She moves his hands from the side of her head, and places it on her breasts, firmly grasping it. She placed a hand on her pelvis, feeling Steven twitching inside her.

"Steven, *pound* can you *pound* pull out *pound* for a second?" He stops moving and pulls out. His dick covered in her liquid. After taking a quick breather, she gets on all fours and pulls up her panties. She spreads her cheeks apart, showing her puckered anus through the cookie cat shaped hole in her panties. "Go in here, next."

He crawls up to her and puts a hand on her ass. He uses his other hand on his wet, twitch erection to prod her anus. He slips inside, Garnet's juices provided lubrication. He experienced anal with Amethyst, but Garnet was tighter. Garnet started panting heavily, the pressure in her ass feeling unusual to her. Steven pushed in all the way, groaning. He moves in and out of her, trying to get her to release with him. Garnet grabs his free hand and places it on her crotch. He starts to rapidly finger her. Steven pinches her nub, which causes her muscles to tighten on him.

Eventually, they both cry out in an orgasm. Steven filling up her ass with strawberry, and Garnet drenching his hands and the bed sheets with her liquid. Steven puts one of his coated fingers in his mouth. "You taste like cherries. I love cherries." He pulls out of Garnet, his strawberry spunk flowing out her ass, and rests on the bed. He heavily regains his breath.

Garnet crawls up to his prone body and puts him in her mouth, suckling his lingering spunk out his shaft. After sucking him dry, she crawls up to his face and opens wide, showing him his spunk coating her mouth. "Ahhh" She swallows in front of him, then opens it again, his essence no longer in her mouth. She picks him up and lays him on top of her body. "You enjoy your day today, Steven?"

"(panting) (panting) Yes. (panting)" She gives him a long kiss on the lips, causing his overloaded penis to release on Garnet's leg. "I'm (panting) sorry, Garnet. I wanna keep going, (panting) but I'm too… tired."

"Don't beat yourself up. You made me feel like the happiest I've ever been. You made me pop, and you filled me up." He blushes. "I'd say mission complete, Steven."

"This ain't Star Fox, Garnet." He says tiredly. She giggles in response. Her gems begin to glow.

"Goodnight, cutie pie." Steven's gem glows.

"Goodnight." Right before they doze off, Steven's phone goes off.

 _New voice message received from Connie Mahaeswaran_

" _Play"_ Steven says.

" _Steven, I've been dealing with some serious… family matters…"_

"That can't be good." Garnet says.

" _I also know what you've been doing with the gems."_ Steven's blood went cold.

"Oh, shit." Garnet didn't berate him for foul language that time.

" _Look, i just… need to talk to you._ _ **Soon.**_ _Call me when you get back, alright? Love ya."_

 _Message end._

 _ **Okay, I'm sorry I had to cut off the lemon in this chapter. It was getting too long and I wanted to update today. If you want me to, when I update with Chapter 4, I'll add in what was left out.**_

 _ **And please leave an actual review. Not one's full of lust and people wanting more. I wanna know if I'm fucking up or not.**_

 _ **See ya.**_


	4. Update with a Bonus

_**A quick update**_

 _ **I have not abandoned the story. I'm not dead. And I have not forgotten you guys. I've been severely overwhelmed in my daily life and I've been working on**_ another _**story that you guys will question my sanity about**_ that is if you haven't already. _**And the only ones who know what it will be are my inner circle of beta readers, and the writer who requested it.**_ Whose name will be revealed in due time.

 _ **All I will hint at is that it's an AU of an AU. And that the ships will cause you to look twice at the screen and make you say, "Hold up, is this guy really doing this?"**_

 _ **And that Steven, Connie and Peridot are very interested in CQC.**_

 _ **Anyway, until the real Chapter 4 is complete**_ which it will be soon, just wait _**this should hold you over for awhile.**_

(This is NOT canon to my story. You'll see why.)

 **Empire City - Hotel Penthouse 11:17 PM**

 **(Cue "Skyscraper Scamper - Night" from Sonic Unleashed OST")**

Ah yes, Empire City. Where a person's greatness is put to the test from the money hungry societies that linger through the city. Where a glass of wine costs just as much as a Combat Platform's development cost with Grade 9 weaponry and uniforms…

And here we are, with our Trio of Tuxedo. Greg and Steven we're asleep on the bed. Greg was sprawled out on the bed snoring, while Steven was trying to go to sleep but could not… because of Pearl. (Cut the music)

Normally Pearl is the most strict and uptight person you'd ever meet…

But you see, that is not the case this time. Due to the fact that she needed Steven, but he's asleep. And she could not wait to get to the safe haven that is the comfort of their own home. That, and waking him up just to fuck him is selfish. (In her eyes)

So here she was, on the balcony with her top unbuttoned, holding Steven's shirt to her face while her hand was inside her pants. She tried to keep herself silent, but she unknowingly made a few loud noises. Greg couldn't hear it due to his snoring, but Steven kept a keen ear out for any sign of danger. And the noises she made were arousing to him.

" _Steven, she needs you." Rose says in his head. "Go to her."_

Getting up from the bed with a slowly hardening erection, he sneaks up to Pearl who was pleasuring herself with her eyes closed. "S-Steven… keep going..." Hearing her call his name made him harden completely. So he then, gently shakes her out of it. "Pearl?"

She flinches and looks at him surprised. "Oh, uh…. H-hey there, Steven." " _He… he saw me doing this to myself."_ Her hand was still in her pants and his shirt was still in her other hand. "You uh… want your shirt back?"

"Nah, you can keep it. But now… I got a problem I need your help with."

"And that is…?" She gets her answer by Steven grabbing her shoulders and closes the gap between them. Steven aggressively kissing Pearl's vanilla tasting lips while grinding against her. During this, she feels something hard poking against her pelvis. " _Oh… that's what he meant."_ After breaking the kiss because he needed to breathe, she gives him a very seductive look and unbuttons the rest of her top, showing Steven her pale breasts with blue nipples.

"Steven, you naughty boy. You're not even gonna ask me for this?" She raises her eyebrows at him as she cups him through his pants.

"Well I uh…" She places a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"No need to explain, Steven. Let's just enjoy ourselves." She grabs his right hand and places it on her left breast. She grabs his other hand and slips it in the back of her pants, cupping the soft flesh of her butt.

"Wait, what about Dad?! He might wake up and see us."

"Well, that makes it more exciting." He looks at her shocked. "With the amount of snoring he's doing, it'll take a building falling to wake him up." She removes his hands and moves to the railing. Leaning over it, she pulls down her pants, showing him her pink panties with a huge wet stain on it. She then grips the railing and wiggles her ass at him. She slaps it twice. "Womp womp Steven, I'm waiting…"

Steven walks up to Pearl and unbuckles his pants. He pulls his boxer brief down and his member slaps against her butt. "Oh my. I can tell that you're ready for this, Steven." He pulls down her panties and sees her sticky liquid string from her wet core and the fabric. Pearl reaches back and spreads her cheeks apart, showing him her two holes. "You're going in both of these, tonight. You can pick which one's first, though."

If Steven's blood wasn't flowing to his dick, he'd have a nosebleed right now. Grabbing Pearl's hip with one hand, and his penis in the other, he slowly pushes forward and his tip enters her warm and wet tunnel. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Once his tip was inside, she removes her hands from her cheeks and grips the railing in anticipation. Steven's other hand grabs her other hip and he slams into her at full force, causing them both to take in a breath.

He starts thrusting in and out of her at a moderate pace, both of their moans adding to the sounds of cars and birds that are ongoing throughout Empire City. As Steven keeps thrusting into Pearl, Pearl's upper body was over the railing, looking way down at the streets below. She keeps moaning out as if she wanted the world to hear her.

Since she was masturbating earlier, she was already about to release, but she could feel Steven's member thoroughly and he wasn't as near a release as she was.

"Steven, *pant* go faster!" Pearl moans out.

"You sure? *pant* I mean, *pant* you might feel pain *pant* rather than pleasure." Even though he's pounding away at her, he still cares for her safety.

"Trust me, Steven…" She pats him on his hand, getting him to stop. As he pulls out she sees him slowly leaking some of his pre cum. She turns around and grips the railing from behind tightly, causing dents that are shaped like her hands on the metal. Facing him, she lifts her legs and they wrap behind Steven, pulling him closer to her and locking him with minimal room. As he slips back inside Pearl, she places a hand to his cheek.

"...I can handle whatever you throw my way." She looks away in thought. "Or… in this case, "thrust- *gasp*" Steven started thrusting fast in and out of Pearl. His face buried in her chest biting her nips and his hands tightly grabbing her ass to the point where a person's nails would pierce skin and draw blood. But she didn't feel any sort of pain or discomfort. She only felt more pleasure. And she felt his spunk leaking inside her. Her juices became more in value, dripping down on the floor, some of it landing on his shoes.

She finally feels him twitching and adjusts herself to sitting on the railing, with Steven still locked in between her legs, and uses one hand to tightly grip his hair to prevent herself from releasing too early. Steven moves his hands from her butt to wrapping around her back to prevent her from falling. They both begin to breathe erratically.

"Pearl, I'm gonna blow!" Steven says.

"That's it, Steven! Let out every single drop into your Pearl!" She pulls his head up and they engage in a liplock. As they do this, Steven's shaft reaches her depths, leaving no space between them as they both release at the same time, their moans silenced by their kiss and their grip on each other tightened. Steven shot load after load of his strawberry into her, and Pearl drenched his member with her clear, vanilla liquid.

After catching his breath, he pulls her off the railing and slips out of her. He looks at the liquid coating his phallus and the liquid leaking out her cunt. "Yeesh, Pearl! Did you drink a lot of water? Cause you're dripping a lot."

"No Steven, you're just that good!" She kisses him again as he pulls up her pants and panties. "If I had you all to myself, I'd do this with you every day. But even you have limits." She grips his dick, feeling it's slick hardness. "And, lucky me, you haven't reached said limit tonight."

But as she was about to make another move, she looked behind Steven and saw Greg waking up. Moving quickly, she pulled Steven's pants back up. She buttons up her top and fixes her clothes to not look completely disheveled. Steven turns around to see his father sitting on the bed, facing away from them yawning. Acting fast, he looks over himself and checks to make sure nothing gave away what they did. Finding nothing a complete giveaway, Pearl walks forward and motions him to follow.

Greg notices the two. "Hey, why you two still up? It's…" He looks at the clock. "It's 12 after midnight."

Pearl tries to respond. "We just… uh-"

"I asked Pearl if she could walk around with me. I… couldn't exactly go to sleep."

"Oh yeah, I've been there. Hey, y'all should go to the hot tub. It has 24/7 service. That should make you relax at least." Greg throws him a pair of swim trunks from his bag.

"Alright, thanks Dad." They try to walk out the room. Greg sniffs the air. "Hey, what's with the smell?" Steven and Pearl freeze. "Smells like… fruit and ice cream."

Pearl tries to come up with an excuse. "Uh…"

"Dad, don't you remember? We bought a bag full of air fresheners from Ultor? The clothing store?"

"Oh right… I miss Planet Saints." Greg says as he falls back in the bed. "You two be careful now."

"We will." Steven says as he's about to walk out only for Pearl to grab his wrist. She looks him in the eye. "Not before you take a shower first, Steven."

"Wait, what?" Steven asks. Pearl closes in on his ear and whispers "Take a shower. When Greg falls asleep, I'll join you. We can continue this in there."

Steven got the message. He walked toward his Cheeseburger and fetches a fresh pair of underwear. He then enters the bathroom. Pearl stayed at the door taking off her suit while Greg was beginning to snore again.

Steven stripped himself of his clothing, placed it in a laundry bag, and hopped in the shower. A few moments later as he's washing himself off, he hears the door gently open and close. "It's me, Steven. I made sure Greg's asleep and that he wouldn't hear us." The shower curtain moved revealing a completely naked Pearl. She had a small patch of pelvic hair growing in between her legs. Steven got red faced as well as a hard-on.

As Pearl stepped into the shower getting her body wet, she looked down to see his erect member throbbing rapidly. "Oh my, Steven does that hurt?" She gets on her knees and holds it with her right hand. She looks at it in a trance. "I… never realized how big you are." She begins to slowly stroke him, her left hand gripping his right thigh to stabilize herself.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh goodness no. It just… explains some stuff." Pearl trails off.

"Such as?"

"I see where Rose's… "bulkiness" went." She says as she licks his shaft.

"What?... Oh." Pearl kept licking him up and down, occasionally sucking on his balls before she puts both arms on his side and moves her mouth over his tip. As she's about to move her head, Steven grabs her hair, causing her to pull back. "Something wrong, Steven?"

"Oh nothing, it's just… um…" Steven trails off.

"You don't need to pee, do you?" She eyes him suspiciously. " _I really hope he doesn't have that type of fetish."_

"Oh no, that is DEFINITELY not it. That's just not right!" Steven gets a nervous look on his face. "But uh… can you… shrink your nose a bit? I don't wanna get poked or for you to be uncomfortable while you… _do that._ "

"Oh, that's nothing!" Pearl's face begins to glow and her nose shrinks down to a quarter of its original length. "Why were you nervous about that?"

"It's just… I know how you are about shapeshifting and I thought you- oomp!" Pearl stood up and kissed him, his hands not leaving her head. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, rubbing against his and inhaling his scent. His dick rubbed against her lower hair, throbbing at the sensation. "Pearl broke the kiss and spoke.

"Steven, nothing you ever do will make me uncomfortable. Awkward situations yes, but making others uncomfortable is not in your nature." She looks down and sees that he shrunk a bit. "Let's get you back into top notch."

She squats back down and puts him in her mouth and begins to bob her head. Steven's hands pulled against her hair, moaning out from the pleasure. As Pearl was giving him head, she looked down at the flesh that was in her mouth and saw him growing in size and thickness. When she sucked him to the back of her throat, his full erection throbbed again.

Removing him from her mouth, she makes eye contact with Steven. "Alright Steven, I want you to fuck my mouth."

"What?" Pearl's hands moved on top of his, which were still on her head.

"Pretend that my mouth is a pussy, and thrust yourself in my mouth. Don't even worry about hurting me, you just let loose." She moved her hands to the floor, and opened her mouth, giving Steven's head a kiss.

"Okay." Steven moves his hands to the back of her head, his thumbs curving against where her ears would be. He pushed forward and slipped his dick inside Pearl's warm, wet mouth. He kept pushing forward until Pearl's mouth was touching his base, her nose rubbing against his hair. The tip of his dick pushed past her throat, causing her to bulge a little. Pearl's lips close, trapping his dick in her wet tunnel with a slippery snake rubbing against it.

Steven moves Pearl backwards, her lips now over his tip, and after look each other in the eye, he begins thrusting in and out of her mouth.

The shower that never ran out of hot water had been dousing the two lovebirds, and it made them relax a little.

Steven's dick goes in and out of Pearl at a moderate pace, loving the feeling of her mouth and tongue. Occasionally, he'd stop thrusting and move Pearl's head instead. Speaking of Pearl, she loved being in this close of contact with her baby and relished the feeling of him controlling her. It was a huge turn on for her. She started fingering herself aggressively while watching his facial expressions. Had the shower not been spraying water over their naked bodies, there'd be a puddle of Pearl's spit and pussy juice on the floor of the tub.

Steven started twitching rapidly, his dick hitting the roof of her mouth. Pearl knew what it meant, and knew what she wanted him to do. She stopped pleasuring herself and gently grazed her teeth along his member, causing him to slow down. She moved her hands from the floor to his waist, and began to deepthroat him. The bulge in her throat got bigger, and she started humming, causing her throat to vibrate. Steven let out a hefty moan from Pearl's vibration and gripped her head tighter. Eager to help him release, she shapeshifted her tongue a little longer, and licked the underside of his boneless flesh. And that did it for him.

"Pearl!" He couldn't bear it any longer. He finally came. Gushing multiple streams of his sweet spunk directly down her throat. His grip tightened against her hair once again, nearly ripping off some strands. Pearl's teeth put pressure on his releasing rod, and she can feel every burst leave him and enter her mouth. Due to the sheer amount of it, she had to tighten her grip on his waist. Half a minute later, he finally stopped, breathing heavily. If Pearl were to measure how much each of his bursts were, she'd know that she swallowed half a gallon of his spunk.

Although she wouldn't mind him staying in her mouth, he finally let go of her head and she slowly pulled back. Taking a deep breath, she noted that his dick was coated in her spit, and multiple strands of spit trailed between his tip and her lips. She looked in her eyes and saw a glint of arousal in them. She reached out to the counter and grabbed his phone which got foggy from the still running hot water from the shower. She activated the camera function and took a selfie of her face, showing the spit strands, but not what they were connected to.

"Did *pant* did you just *pant* take a *pant* picture?" Steven tiredly asks.

Wiping away the spit strands with the back of her hand, she answers. "Why yes, Steven. I saw that look in your eyes that told me you like what you just saw. So I decided to photograph this perfect moment."

"You consider drinking a boatload of my cum, and leaving you a sticky mess to be a perfect moment?" Steven looks at her with a 'are you serious face.

"Can't your Pearl have an unorthodox moment, Steven?" She pulls the shower head off and aims it at his body, rinsing off the soap on him. She aims the shower at herself, rinsing herself off.

After drying off their bodies and putting on their swimwear, Steven spoke. "Okay, times for the hot tub." He turns around to see Pearl's swimsuit, but she's wrapped in a towel. "You're not coming?"

"Oh, I'm going with. You just can't see my bikini yet." Pearl teases.

"Oh come on!"

"Nope." She turns him around and pushes him out the door. "Hot tub first, bikini later."

 **Time Skip - Hotel Bathhouse 1:07 AM**

"Ahhh…" Steven sighs as he enters the hot tub, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. He hears Pearl enter the warm water, and she hisses at the temperature. "Don't worry Pearl, you'll get used to it."

"By the way, Steven. You can look now." Steven opens his eyes and looks at Pearl's two piece. He can see why she didn't want him to see it yet. It wasn't your regular bikini you see on the beach. Pearl's top piece only covered her nips. Letting the skin of her size A breasts be mostly viewable. Her bottom piece was a very thin thong, her crotch visible through them. And the color of the set was black.

"So Steven…" She turns around and stretches her arms upwards, showing him her backside. The back of her thong was in between her cheeks. "How do I look?" Steven makes a sound as if he swallowed his spit wrong. "Hm?" She turned her head back to find Steven holding his severely bleeding nose and a tent in his trunks.

"Steven, you okay?" She moves closer to him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I'm just having a 'sexy anime character' moment." Steven assures her.

"A… what?" Pearl looks confused.

"I found you sexy as hell, okay?" She gets closer and feels his tent against her leg. "That happened too."

"I see." Once his nose stopped bleeding, she asks him another question. "You ready to finish this?"

"Uh-huh." Steven tried to comprehend words, but he couldn't. He was too blinded by her sexyness. She turns around and pulls her thong aside, showing him her exposed ass. She reaches back and pulls down his trunks, releasing his sensitive fleshy pole to the hot water. She leans back on Steven and grabs his dick. Steven recoils and moves her hand off it. "Okay, maybe I'm not ready."

"What's wrong?" She turned back around and went underwater to look at it. Although it's erect, it's more red than usual. She pops her head out to the surface. "You're red. I can't tell if it's from the temperature of the water, or if I sucked too hard. Either way, get out the tub." She grabs under his shoulders, lifts him out and sits him on the edge of the tub, his lower legs dipping in the water.

"Sorry Pearl."

"Don't worry. While you cool off, you're gonna do something else to me." She smirks. Steven gulps.

She gets on all fours and crawls over him to where her crotch was directly over his face. She reaches down and moves her thong aside, giving him a clear view of her light blue pussy. "I want you to use your mouth on me. Like I did to you."

"I uh… don't really know what to do really." Steven nervously giggles.

"Remember what you did with Amethyst? Just use your instincts and" She sits on his face. " _lick me like an ice cream cone._ "

Steven grips her thighs and lifts her up a bit. "Wait, how do you know exactly what happened?!"

"It's Amethyst, Steven." Pearl deadpans. "She can't keep her mouth shut for anything."

" _She's right, ya know." Rose pops up in his head._

" _Mom, what the duck?!" He angrily thinks._

" _Sorry, but I definitely can't pretend to ignore this. My son's finally gonna eat out his Pearl for the first time!"_

" _Mom, I swear we are very weird people. And you are way out of character." Steven makes a bored look on his face._

" _Well, I'm already a demon so…" Steven's eyes widen._

" _You did_ not _just quote Venom."_

"Steven?" Steven's vision returns and he sees a concerned Pearl sitting on his upper chest with a wet, dripping body. He glances down and finds her pelvis inches from his face.

"Huh?" Steven blinks a few times. Pearl moves her hands to cup his cheeks.

"You okay, my baby? You zoned out."

"Yeah. I just uh… _thought_ of something. Don't worry." He turns her around and puts her back on all fours, causing her to be face first with his dick again. While he got a direct view of her pussy and anal region which looked arousing to him. **If it's not obvious, they're in the 69 position.**

"Let's get to work." Steven starts to thoroughly lick her vanilla tasting pussy while Pearl gently gave him a hand job, being mindful of his tenderness. Steven moaned into Pearl's vaginas causing her to shudder at the feeling.

Bored with licking the surface of her pussy, Steven got a little daring and used his hands to spread her labia apart. He licks the inside of her pussy lips causing her to moan loudly. Pearl, thinking this is a competition, began to jerk her hand faster and roughly licked his tip. Steven squeezed her ass in response. He moved his face closer and inserted his tongue in her hole, licking the inside of her vanilla walls. Pearl shuddered again, causing her tongue to vibrate on his penis. He started to throb in her hand. Both of their breathing patterns became erratic.

Steven was relishing at the taste of her wet cunt, but he wanted to take it further. Removing his tongue from her slit, he spreads her cheeks apart and starts licking her puckered anus which, not surprisingly because she never eats, was as clean as a brand new car. " _It's a good thing she doesn't eat. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this."_

" _You should've said that to Sapphire when she was doing the same to you, Steven." Rose says out of nowhere._

" _How the hell do you know what was left out of Chapter 3?!"_

" _Mother knows best, Steven. Now, you gotta fill up your Pearl one more time."_

 _He hears her moaning and wet sounds in the back of his head. "Are you… masturbating to this?!"_

" _I'm not the perfect mother everyone portrays me to be, Steven. I have a bad side just like everyone else. Not to mention that Pearl really knows how to pleasure someone. For a lack of feminine assets, she knows what makes you and me tick."_

Steven shook his head and focused on the task at hand. Steven tapped Pearl's leg, telling her to get up. "Pearl, there's one more hole of yours that I haven't filled yet. Let's solve that issue." Steven then grabs her head and tells her to cover it in her spit. After a minute of sloppy kisses, licking and sucking on his shaft, his dick was coated in it.

Pearl gets on all fours again and Steven moves behind her. He guided his slick rod into Pearl's super tight ass and they both recoiled from the pain. Steven because he hadn't felt anything tighter than Garnet's death grip. And Pearl because her ass had never been stretched out like it did.

Steven started moving, trying to make it quick but Pearl was still getting used to something that big in her ass. Luckily, the spit made it easier for him to move. He held Pearl by her wrists as her upper body leaned forward as if she was gonna fall, but Steven kept her upright. Pearl had also gripped his wrists as well.

"*pant* Steven, I'm gonna come!" Pearl groaned out.

"Already?! But we just started!" He twitches. "Fuck my life."

"Will do." Steven starts moving faster and faster, while Pearl starts moaning louder and louder until eventually, the bomb dropped.

Steven's dick exploded a massive amount of strawberry cum inside Pearl's anal cavity while Pearl's pussy juice gushed all over the tile floor. After a minute of nonstop orgasms, Steven pulled out of Pearl's ass. His dick had completely softened as if the life was sucked out of it, no pun intended. And still, none of it seeped out of Pearl. Speaking of Pearl, her legs gave out and she's now lying in the massive puddle of her vanilla liquid.

As Steven tries to get her to move, he finds her passed out. But she has a smile on her face.

"Okay, this isn't that bad. All I gotta do is fix up Pearl's bikini, put on my swim trunks and get the fuck outta here." But as he says this, he gets a headache and his vision blurs. "And there goes my muscle control." He passes out on top of Pearl with a smile as well. But while they're out of it, Steven's gemstone and Pearl's body begins to glow pink. She then reverts into her gemstone, Steven subconsciously grabs it tightly.

 _ **3 days (grace) later**_

 _ **Crystal Residence 4:52 PM**_

Pearl, already out of her gemstone, finally wakes up from her coma-ish state. As her vision clears, she finds a naked Bismuth towering over her.

"Nice to see you again, Pearl."

"Bis-hrng! What the?" She tries to hug Bismuth but she can't. She's chained by each limb to Steven's bed. "Why am I in chains?"

"Cause it's sexy. That and we don't know how you'll react."

"React to what?" Bismuth pulls a mirror out of her ass and shows it to Pearl. Pearl looks at herself.

"Oh my stars!" Pearl's pale white skin is now Pink. Her hair is now a darker shade of pink. Her gemstone stil remains mostly white, but it's center is a pink star.

"What the hell happened to me?!"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Steven giving me some glorious rough anal sex." Pearl smiles from the memory.

"Well, here's the thing. All of that spunk he shot in your body corrupted your gemstone. And it healed you as well. However, because of the sheer amount he released out of his body, he had to go the ICU."

"WHAT?!" Pearl shot right up, breaking through her restraints. She's about to ring out the door, naked and pink, but Bismuth puts her in a bear hug. Pearl blushed mad blue from the skin on skin contact.

"Calm down. He's just fine. He got out the ICU yesterday. He's right over there… along with Garnet, Lapis and Peridot." She points to the big bed in the room and finds Steven asleep and connected to a water IV. Garnet, Lapis and Peridot, who are dressed in their style of pajamas, cuddle with him also asleep.

"Okay… why did he have to go to the ICU?"

You sucked all the water from his body. And I expected that from Lapis to be honest." Bismuth explains as Pearl reforms her clothes. "But don't worry, Dr. Mahaeswaran made sure he's fine. He's a shriveled prune right now, but once his body is resupplied with water, he'll be up and fucking in a few days."

"Wait, how did we get here?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. The hotel bill came up to $250,000. Why? The hot tub turned into vanilla ice cream, the balcony was damaged, and the hotel lost a star in its ratings because you guys were found the next day by the manager."

"Good thing I wasn't awake for that."

"About that… Greg's gonna kill you for fucking Steven." As Bismuth said that, Pearl summoned a white and pink suitcase from her gem.

"Well then, send Steven my regards." Bismuth stops her again from walking out the door.

"Don't worry, he's too busy trying to beat someone's ass." She pats Pearl on the back.

"Where's Amethyst?"

"She's giving Jasper some much needed… _therapy."_

 **With Amethyst**

She hits a naked and handcuffed Jasper with her whip. "Who are you?!"

"Jasper!" *smack*

"What are you?" *smack*

"Amethyst's bitch!" *smack*

"What's the password?!" *smack*

"SHACKLE REGAILIA!" *smack* the last smack causes her to orgasm all over Amethyst's room.

 **Back with Pearl**

"Are we done now?" Pearl asks.

"Yes." Just then, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Pearl opens the door to find Revolver Ocelot holding a Fulton Recovery Device.

"Are you Pearl by any chance?"

"Yes why?" Ocelot crouches down and slaps a Fulton on her. The balloon hovers in the air.

"HEEY! SOMEBODY HELP!" The balloon takes off. "AAAAAHHHHHhhhhh…." She sky rockets into the sky.

Miller pops in over the radio. "You're gonna extract her?"

 _ **Side op, completed. The map has been updated.**_

 _ **And that's the end to this shithole. I'll actually do better than this shit I was stressed out on.**_

 _ **I'm gonna say this right now.**_

 _ **STOP ASKING ABOUT UPDATES!**_

 _ **Seriously, I don't like being rushed with these chapters. They take time, just like everything else in life. Not only that, I've had a lot to do this July. So just be patient.**_

 _ **And if you managed to read this thing through to it's entirety, I promise you, the real Chapter 4 will not be as bad as this.**_


	5. Chapter 4 part 1: The Jam Buds' Dilemma

_**I AM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER! I SWEAR, I DID NOT PLAN ON TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE! SCHOOL, DEPRESSION AND PROCRASTINATION WAS ON MY ASS THIS PAST MONTH!**_

 _ **And I have bad news. I'm having a really hard time writing the "Good part" of this chapter, so I'm splitting the entire chapter in half. I'M NOT ABANDONING THE STORY. I just hit a writer's block… I guess?**_

 _ **Anyway, onto part one of...**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Chocolate Strawberries?… Doctor's Recommendation?**_

 _ **Part 1: The Jam Buds' Dilemma.**_

 **Highway to Beach City 11:26 AM**

Steven wakes up in the passenger seat of his Blue Falcon and notices that he's on the highway. He looks to his left to find Garnet driving, wearing his classic star shirt, (Big enough to fit her) and her normal pants. He then looks to himself to see himself wear Connie's pink button-up that she gave him. Along with his black jeans.

"Morning Garnet." He says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning, cutie pie." She ruffles his hair. "Sorry I didn't wake you up. You looked like you needed some sleep."

"It's fine, Garnet."

"The people are heading back to Keystone" Garnet says as cars on the other side of the road are rapidly heading home. "News must spread fast."

"Yeah…" Steven then remembers the message he got from Connie. "Aw no nononononono!

"What is it, Nathan Drake?" Garnet jokes.

"Connie's gonna-" He processes what Garnet just said. "I see what you did there. Anyway Connie's gonna kill me!"

"No she won't. You'll be fine." Garnet says as she pulls over on the side of the road. Letting other cars pass by. "What makes you think that?"

Steven looks at her like she's out of her mind. "She's been at camp with the *Diamond Dogs for the past three months!" His body starts to heat up. "I basically went behind her back with four others!"

Garnet grabs his cheek with her blue hand as it glows, cooling off his body. "Steven, just calm down. You'll be just fine." After he's back to normal temperature, her blue gem stops glowing. Steven puts a hand to his forehead.

"What am I gonna do?" Garnet puts her other hand on his cheek, causing him to look in her eyes.

"Steven, trust me. It's gonna be okay. I know this even without future vision." Garnet reassures with a smile.

"How you know?"

"Steven let me tell you something. I've seen this situation enough times on television and throughout my time here on Earth. And normally, when someone catches them like this, they don't say 'Love ya' afterwards. They normally never speak to each other again." Garnet removes her hands from Steven, but they still maintain eye contact. "Trust me when I say 'Connie will understand.' Just tell the truth about the past few days."

Steven takes a deep breath. "Alright, Garnet." He looks at her gemstones and sees a small tinge of pink in them. "What's up with your gems? There's pink in them."

Garnet looks at them, and then she blushes. "Oh my… well... this is surprising."

"What's up?"

"Time for a stupid story, Steven." Steven gets stars in his eyes. "Ever since Homeworld began to scout Earth thousands of years before the building of the Kindergarten, we tried to adapt to the human race. And we picked up a few things from them…" Garnet looks down for a second.

"Let me guess… sex was one of them." Steven deadpans.

"Correct. Sapphire was told about it a few days before the war for Earth began. Oh, FYI, Ruby and Sapphire were "born" on the same day. Although under different factions."

"Wow…" Steven says.

"Anyway, Homeworld decided to "experiment" with the intimate human tradition with some gems and we found out some things. One, we needed a human form. Two, it's stress relieving and it feels good. Three, if done right, it's an effective form of interrogation. And four, if a gem "fills" another gem, they're 'marked' in a way."

"Marked?" Steven looks puzzled.

"You know how back in the barbaric and ancient days of history where men would be able to marry more than one woman?" (and vice versa?) He nods his head. "And you _do_ know what marriage is, right?" He nods again."Well, when a gem is marked by another, they're married in a way. And they can't be marked by another gem unless they're both marked by the same gem. So let's say that gem A marks gem B. Gem C tries to mark gem B as well but is unsuccessful. In order to mark gem B, gem C has to be marked by gem A first. "

"So wait a minute, Pearl and Amethyst-"

"Are your mates in a way. And so am I because you marked us." Garnet says with her gems dimly glowing.

"Okay, hold up. I get that Homeworld introduced one of you guys to sex, but how exactly do you guys know what you already know now?"

"Oh that's easy, we had Rose to thank for that." Garnet smirks as Steven's eyes widen.

"...Wut?" He responds in disbelief. In his head, he can faintly hear Rose laughing.

"You want me to explain it to you?" He nods. "Well, after your mother and father had their first time together, and when she became pregnant with you, Rose was overjoyed about it. And she encouraged us to experience sex at least once."

" _...Dime más" He says in Spanish._

"Well, what resulted is something that has become the shaky friendship between Greg, Pearl and Amethyst. With Rose's approval, Amethyst had sex with Greg once to get accustomed to it. And then she met Vidalia, and did it with her a bunch of times. And they still do."

"Wait, what?" Steven says.

"Yep. That's sometimes the reason Vidalia calls for Amethyst nowadays instead of painting. Dat girl thinks she slick, even with those house shoes I know what's up."

"Well, they must really enjoy it."

"And Pearl did it with Greg as well, but that was because Rose was angry with her."

"Wait, Mom was angry?" He says in disbelief.

" _Yep. I was." Rose says in his head._

"Yes." Garnet says. "Apparently, Greg and Pearl kept arguing and it was making Rose angry. Angry at Pearl. Pearl hated Greg because of him getting her pregnant. Saying that he had "poisoned her Rose."

"So how did they have sex if Pearl hated dad?"

"Here's the thing. Rose and Pearl were gonna have sex. And Rose would be the "male." However, after Pearl kept starting arguments with Greg, Your mother forced her to. They did it right in front of her. She was sick of her attitude over _Rose's_ decision to sacrifice herself to give birth to you and kept blaming Greg."

"Pearl… didn't want me to be born?"

"Steven, the very second you were born Pearl immediately regretted her actions toward Rose and Greg. But here's why she was _really_ mad at Greg…. She was jealous."

Steven assumes the rest. "Are you telling me that-"

"She was in love with Rose." Garnet finishes.

" _And I was too oblivious to see it." Rose solemnly says._

"..." He had a blank stare.

"S-Steven?" Garnet looks nervous. Like she broke his brain.

"Now it makes sense why she flipped her shit when we found Mom's Sword."

" _Language, honey."_

"Sorry." Steven says to himself.

Garnet continues. "Anyway, you wanna hear how I know about sex?"

"Sure."

"Well, Rose understood that I didn't want to do it with Greg. Not because I didn't like him. But Ruby and Sapphire wanted to experience it with each other."

"Okay…"

"And that was when your father introduced me to one of the greatest sins Earth has to offer…" She sighs. "The Porn Industry."

"...And that is?" Steven looked confused.

"Videos about people having sex…"

"Well, I don't see the problem wi-" He was cut off.

"And they make a living off of it." Garnet deadpans. Steven facepalms. "I binge watched it for a week. Although I will admit that I learned what I know from that stuff. But people are crazy."

"...You have my sympathy." Steven puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, and for the record, if I catch you watching that stuff…" She cups his crotch lightly through his jeans. Steven tenses up. "...I'll freeze it."

"Okay, okay, okay! I won't watch it! I won't watch it!" Steven says, scared about the forever cold feeling he'll receive.

"Good." She let's him go and pats his head. "I don't want my baby's remaining innocence to be ruined by the horrors *shudders* the Internet has to offer."

"Wait a minute, if that's the case, then why didn't Ruby or Sapphire mark each other?"

"Well, we couldn't because we had already fused. And fusion is its own form of unity."

"Garnet, I just realized something." She looks at him. "We've been sitting here on the side of the highway for the past half hour. I think we need a scene change, and…" His stomach grumbles. "I'm hungry. Is there a "Miller's Maxi Buns" around here?"

"There won't be for another hour." Garnet says as she gets back on the road.

"Noooooo…"

 **Beach City 1:34 PM**

As Garnet and Steven drive through Beach City they see multiple signs and flyers about the 'Citywide Beach Party.'

"I guess we're having another party, aren't we?" Garnet asks Steven, who's finishing his Chemical Burger.

"Mm-hmm." He shakes his head. "Oh man, for something with the weirdest of color, these are delicious."

"Hey Steven, when the palooza starts, I wanna taste your cooking for once." Garnet says as they drive on the beach.

"Oh really?" She nods. "Well, I look forward to it. I'm gonna blow your mind with deliciousness."

"You did that back at the motel." She jokes.

"What are you-" He processes what she just said. "Get out." Garnet starts laughing as they pull up to the house. "Get outta here with that." Rose starts to laugh again in his head. Garnet defuses, unable to control her laughter. "Come on guys, it wasn't that hilarious."

Sapphire puts a hand on Ruby's bandana, pulling it off. "Okay Ruby, he's had enough."

Ruby was now giggling at this point. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Steven." She sees her bandana in Sapphire's hand. "Whatcha gonna do with that?" Sapphire walks towards Steven with Ruby's red bandana. She ties it on Steven's head.

"I feel like he suits your bandana Ruby."

"Oooh, baby!" Ruby says. "You look pretty badass! Like a genetically enhanced super soldier!" They begin to walk up the steps.

"Okay, I think we made that reference clear as day now, let's move on." Steven says as he opens the door, letting Ruby and Sapphire in first because he's a proper gentleman. Courtesy of Pearl.

As they walk in, they see Amethyst asleep in Steven's bed, wearing only a pair of striped boxers with multiple colors of purple. Pearl was on the couch, reading a book called "Mr. Mercedes" by Stephen King. She won it after proving that she's an excellent marksman at the shooting range and by proving to the world of Google Plus that Fall is not gay.

Meanwhile, Lapis was at the edge of Steven's bed watching Peridot play one of Steven's games playing as an engineer who was currently stuck on a spaceship fighting zombie-like creatures with a mining tool…

And Peridot is now mashing the A/X button. Because the creature grappled the engineer…. Who already had low health.

"Nononononono! I'm not dying this early in the game!" Peridot says.

"Well, you are playing on Zealot difficulty… and you're dead."

"Aw come on! Stupid, necromorph clod!"

"Hey guys, we're home!" Steven says. Everyone, except Amethyst, looked towards the door. Lapis summoned her wings and glided towards the trio. Peridot hit the pause button and ran like a cat to him. And Pearl put a bookmark in her book and walked over.

"Steven, you're back!" Lapis flies over Ruby and Sapphire and hugged Steven, bringing him up in the air as well. Ruby got a little irked that she annoyed them, but Sapphy just pat her on the shoulder.

"Greetings, Ruby and Sapphire." Peridot says as she crawls up to them. Pearl walking up behind her.

"Why are you acting like a cat, Peridot?" Ruby asked.

"Amethyst shapeshifted into the form of this small feline and said she was going out earlier. I just happened to ask what it is, and I happen to be quite fascinated by them."

"Okay, I'll buy you a tail by Chapter 6." Sapphire hints.

"Wait, wh-" Peridot gets cut off.

"So, Steven…" Pearl says as she looks up to a floating Steven with Lapis snuggling against his back. "How was your mission at Keystone?"

"Oh yeah! It went… okay, I guess?" Steven trails off.

"Why just "okay?" Peridot asks.

"Well, first off Keystone was virtually deserted. Except for police and our motel attendant. Then the attendant tells us about the monster and how it's at their main tourist trap. Which was the park. We mention that we can take care of it and we said we could, but for a price."

"Let me guess, free room?" Pearl guessed.

"Actually no. It was something else. Garnet didn't tell me."

Sapphire enters the conversation. "Garnet asked for the room to be soundproofed." This made Ruby and Steven blush.

"Oh… anyway, we go to find the monster. After a few hours, we finally found it. I get knocked out for a few minutes, then Garnet beats the living hell out of it."

"Woah…" Lapis says.

"Then I wake up a few minutes after, then I went to sleep again for another 2 hours."

"Wait, Garnet thought you were unconscious the entire time." Ruby inputs.

"I… ended up falling back asleep on her lap. I can see why she liked being a pillow for me when I was little. Hehehe…" This irked the other gems. Mostly Lapis.

"Anyway, after I woke up, we had to take care of some… loose ends because we destroyed some of the park and it's fountain. After that, we went to our room."

"So…" The group looks toward the bed to find Amethyst awake and sitting up, looking at Steven with a teasing look. "How was she, Steven?

"How was who, Amethyst?"

"How did it feel giving Garnet the ride of her life?" Steven started to sweat. He starts looking around rapidly, more so at Sapphire and Pearl, trying to hint at them to bail him out fast.

"I uh… well, she was-" His phone rings. [CALL] [CALL] He pulls it out of his pocket. "It's Connie. Lapis, mind putting me down?" She lowers her altitude and eases him on the ground.

"Hello?"

"Walk outside." Steven tenses up a bit. The others notice it.

"Uh… okay." Steven slowly walks outside the door. As the door closes and the others see him walk down the stairs, they begin to talk.

"Amethyst, what the hell was that?!" Pearl asks angrily.

"What?"

"If he doesn't wanna talk about it, don't pressure him into it…. At the very least, you could've waited until you two were in private. And not surrounded by everyone." Sapphire calmly says.

"Sorry, I was just asking! It's not like you guys don't ask him stuff out of his comfort zone!" She had a point.

"Well… if you must know…" Ruby begins as she and Sapphire start spinning and fuse into Garnet.

"He loved every second of it. In fact, he wanted to keep going but I believe I was too much for him. Oh yeah, that reminds me…" She grips Pearl's and Amethyst's heads and books them together. But not too hard in fear of cracking Pearl. Peridot starts laughing and Lapis smirks.

"OW!" They both say, gripping their foreheads to numb the pain.

"Garnet, what was that for?" Pearl asks angrily.

"What were you two supposed to teach him?" Garnet bluntly asks.

"Uhh… I don't know." Amethyst replies as Pearl shrugs with one arm.

"What happens when two humans do it for the first time?" Pearl and Amethyst think for a little bit, until an exclamation point appeared over their heads as they realize.

"Oh my stars, I forgot to explain what virginity is to him!" Pearl facepalmed her gem, nearly cracking it. While Amethyst just looked at the floor.

"What's virginity?" Peridot asks like a student in class.

"Well, it's basically-" The door opens with Steven popping in.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head with Connie over to her house. She needs my help with some stuff."

"O… kay?" Pearl says in confusion.

 _ **Rewind five minutes**_

Steven walks out and goes down the stairs with his phone in hand. He looks around trying to find Connie, but to no avail.

"Uh… where are you?" He speaks into the phone.

" _Look up."_

Steven looks up into the sky to see a small dot rapidly falling towards him. As it gets closer, it starts talking. "STEVEN!"

"Ah! I'll catch you!" He summons a big shield and holds it backwards for Connie to land in.

"Don't worry Steven! I'm fine!" As she says this, a parachute springs from her back, slowing her descent. Steven let's out a sigh of relief.

"What kind of stunt was that?!" He yells at her.

"Sorry Steven! I needed to get here fast and Lion walked off without me!"

After a few seconds, her parachute set itself on fire, detaching Connie from its cables and letting her land on the soft sand. Steven never knew what the attire was at the Diamond Dogs summer camp, but now he could get a good look.

Just a simple pair of OLD ROSE Combat Fatigues. On her left shoulder was the Diamond Dogs symbol. But the right one looks custom made.

But before he could ask about it, Connie rushed him and trapped him in a bear hug.

"Oh my stars, I'm so glad to see you again!" Connie says as she tightens the grip of her hug.

"I- It's good to see you too." He says, struggling to break his arms free. He eventually does and wraps his arms around her.

"I missed you alot."

"I missed you too." They let go of each other. "So, how was it at The Diamond Dogs?"

"Steven it was awesome! Brutal, but awesome! I met new people, got to learn new things, got to take home a few weapons… I can't explain it all right now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Remember my message? I need your help with my mother."

"What about your dad?" As he says this, Connie sighs.

"He's kinda part of the problem." The gears turn in Steven's head… they're still turning.

"Let me go tell the gems that I'll be gone." Steven runs back up the stairs and opens the door.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head with Connie over to her house. She needs my help with some stuff."

"O… kay?" Pearl says in confusion.

"See you guys later." He walks back out the door.

He heads back down the steps to find Connie in the passenger seat of his Blue Falcon. As he opens the door, she looks at him with a serious face.

"What's up?" He says as he sits in the seat.

"Remember why I called last night?" After she said that, she could clearly see the color drain from his face.

"Y-yeah…" He says nervously.

"Care to explain it to me? And you better tell the truth."

"Um… okay."

" _Steven, just take a deep breath." Rose says in his head._

Steven takes a deep breath as his face returns to normal.

"Okay…. According to Pearl and Amethyst, I've been having wet dreams over the past few weeks. And I honestly didn't know about them myself because I didn't feel anything."

"Go on…" Connie kept her serious face, but put her hand to her chin.

"Well a few days ago, I was out on a mission with Garnet. Long story short, it was successful but I was as tired as a Snorlax afterwards."

"Wait, I thought you didn't like Pokemon anymore."

"No, that was Shadow." Connie let out an understanding sound. "Anyway, I woke up in the shower and apparently Pearl was "bathing" me. Pearl freaked out because I saw her and I didn't understand why she was. Then we talked for a little, then I guess **It Happened.** I never understood what was really going on, except that I liked it and it made Pearl happy."

"Dime más…"

" _Mom, I know you and Garnet told me to tell the truth. But should I tell her about you?"_

" _... Go right ahead. I know I told you to keep this a secret from the Gems, but I trust her."_

"And then, during my dream, I… spoke to my mom. And I don't mean, I dreamed meeting her, I actually met her in my head." Connie's eyes widen and she gasped in surprise.

"Really, now?"

"Yeah, but we can talk more on that subject later."

 _*smacks lips* "You better."_

"Anyway, I wake up to Amethyst uhh… how do I say this…" He looks away in thought.

"She was "rubbing" you?" Connie had made air quotations.

"I guess that works. Anyway, she noticed I woke up and after an awkward moment, she was gonna stop… But I… told her… it was fine…. Damnit, I feel stupid now." He holds his head in his face.

"It's fine, keep going." She lifts a leg up to rest on the seat, covering most of her body from view. " I wanna hear the whole thing." Since she had her leg cover herself from Steven's P.O.V., this gave her a chance to slip her right hand down her pants and subtly try to silence the growing arousal in her crotch.

 **On the beach house**

"Why haven't they taken off yet?" Pearl asks, watching from the Windows of the house. Along with Garnet and Amethyst. Peridot and Lapis had gone back to playing their game.

"They're talking." Garnet calmly says.

"About what?" Amethyst replies.

"What happened the past few days." Garnet says back.

"Doesn't she already know by now?" Pearl says.

"Yes, but she wants to hear it from Steven…" She looks closer at Connie. "Aaaaaand she's aroused by this. Don't worry, he's fine. She won't end their relationship." Garnet says, heading back to her room.

"Are you sure about that? She sounded pretty serious about it."

"She's faking it. Because **Steven** didn't tell her about it when it first started."

"Wait, what?" Pearl and Amethyst say.

 **In the car**

"And that sums up our story… I.. hope you… forgive me for this…" He says as she looks him dead in the eye. She had long since put her leg down.

She placed an arm on his shoulder. "Steven…" Steven awaits for the words that would end the relationship between them…

But they never came. Instead he got a face full of Connie as she **forced** her tongue inside his mouth.

" _What?!" Steven sounded like an old gunslinger who got his arm cut off._

" _See Steven? I told you, you'd be fine." Rose says. "Mother's intuition."_

"As she pulled back from the kiss, she giggles at Steven's face of dumbfounded.

"(stammers)... What?"

"Did you really think I'd be upset about something that I knew was already gonna happen?" Connie says with a comforting smile.

"... What?" Steven still can't believe this.

" _... Okay, now I'm surprised at this."_

 **In the house**

"According to Connie, Steven is literally living an erotic, action-packed anime style life."

"...Dime más." Pearl and Amethyst both say.

"Okay, let me explain some stuff. Apparently, "the fact that Steven was raised by three beautiful women who love him" was the clear indicator of this happening. And she was okay with it."

 **In the car**

"And to top it all off, they're immortal. And you have a longer life span. It would only make sense as to why they would only pursue a relationship with you. Because you're the only one that will stick with them for a long time."

"Please explain this to me. I'm still not getting it."

"Steven, the gems are immortal. They're timeless. And they lived for thousands of years. For all we know, one year could equal one week from where they come from."

 **In the house**

"But how does this apply to Steven living longer? And how we would be with him?" Amethyst persists

"Because we can actually remember him." Garnet answers. "Rose, time and time again, never says anything about the other humans in her life. Because they never left an impact on her life. There was nothing for her to remember about them. Yes, she respected and protected the humans. But they pass as time goes on. And you know how fast time is for us."

"But what about Steven?" Pearl asks again.

"Yeah, how does this apply to the Boss?" Lapis asks, watching from Steven's bed with Peridot.

"Well, not only did we raise him, but we loved him." Garnet says as she watches the looks of realization on their faces.

"Wait, you guys were in love with him like _that_ ever since he was a baby?" Peridot asks, clearly confused. Along with Lapis.

"Oh no no no, fuck no. That was NOT the case. From the moment he was born, we loved him like **family**. But as he got older… we just got attracted to him. I really can't explain it. But that didn't start til he was old enough to think for himself.

Amethyst, Pearl and I had a little agreement with Rose days before Steven's birth. If we ever did fall in love with Steven we'd let him find his own love first. Although… we kinda failed in that department. Then again he _did_ give us the okay to do so… we'll talk on that later.

Look, Rose -forgive me Pearl- Rose actually fell in love with Greg. She got this noticeable look of love and affection in her eyes that she normally gave us. She never did that to the other humans over the years."

"...You're right." Pearl says.

"Besides, she never bragged about any other human other than the ones affiliated with Greg, and Greg himself."

"Damn, she's got a point." Amethyst talks. "Actually, now that I think about it, whenever she was with other humans back in the day, she never told us their names. Like, at all." As she says this, Steven's alarm clock goes off.

"DISRESPECT!" "OH GOD!" "Disrespect everyone! I can't believe what I am now seeing!"

"Why the hell is the alarm clock set to Smash Commentary?" Pearl says as she turns it off.

"Anyway, remember how she had wanted to make a difference? Well, obviously the rebellion wasn't enough because it's not over yet. She just found something in Greg that no one else had. She took that chance. Years later…"

 **In the car**

"...You were brought into this world. And you had given them something to remember. Because of you, they finally understood everything there is about humans. Because they don't want to lose you. Because they are in love with you."

" _Oh my stars, she's right. But how exactly does she know everything that she needed to know?"_

"How do you know about all of this if you don't mind me asking?" Steven asks Connie.

"Now that, I can answer. Two years ago, I swung by to see if you wanted to come to my violin concert. Which you did. But, you weren't there when I was there. As I walked into the house, Garnet talked to me. She noticed that I was distressed with something. And we talked. And then I let it slip about the whole harem thing with you and the gems and how it would be a possibility."

"Hold up, how did you remember that entire conversation from two **years** ago?"

Connie just shrugs.

"Connie why aren't you mad at me?! You should be angry with me! I went behind your back and had **sex** with four others! We haven't even taken off our clothes near each other yet!" Steven was clearly stressed out.

'I just gotta do it for him.' "Okay, you know what? I am mad." She makes another angry face, although she wanted to turn into Therapist Connie and console the life out of him.

"For what?"

"Not taking your virginity."

"...What?!" Steven gave her a look that screamed 'bullshit.'

"You told me to be mad at you about something, and that was the only thing I could be mad about." She wanted to hug him badly, but it might upset him.

" _Steven, it's okay. She doesn't want to be mad at you. She still loves you."_

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT, MOM!" Steven yells out, alarming Connie and scaring Rose. "I DID SOMETHING REALLY BAD! I SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR IT!"

Connie had enough. He was gonna be angry with himself unless she did something. She pulled off her fingerless gloves, spit in each hand and rubbed her hands together. "Sorry Steven." As he looked back at her, she slapped both of her hands on his cheeks.

"Oww!" He couldn't grip his own cheeks because Connie was making him look at her.

"Are you done?!" Connie asked furious.

"Wha-"

"I said, "Are you done?" I can't believe that YOU of all people would yell at your own mother." She got right in his face.

"Wh… What?"

"Steven please, just understand that I'm not angry about what you think you've done. Now, I'm angry because you yelled at Ms. Quartz. Now apologize to her! And I wanna hear you say it."

"

"...Mom? Are you there?"

" _Yes, Steven?"_

"I.. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I really am." Steven actually felt like he wanted to cry.

" _Steven, I promise you. It's okay. Everything is okay. Don't beat yourself up about something that you've been forgiven for. Okay?"_

"Okay."

" _Now, go have fun with Connie. She needs your help, remember?"_ Steven finally snaps out of his state of discomfort and looks back at Connie.

"Wait, Connie. Didn't you mention something about your mom needing my help?"

"Oh yeah, come on." She sat back down in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt.

"Can we get some donuts first?" Steven asks Connie.

"You're the driver. I don't see why not."

 **Big donut 2:15 PM**

Steven and Connie walk into the Big Donut and they aren't surprised to see an argument between Sadie and Lars.

"Hey!" They both turn to Steven and Connie. "How many times are you gonna keep arguing?"

"Oh uh, sorry Steven. What would you like?" Sadie asks.

"I'll have Three Strawberry glazed donuts, Connie would like… Connie, what do you want?" Steven turns to look at Connie.

"Three double chocolate donuts."

"Three Strawberry glaze, Three double chocolate, and two plain glazed donuts with the words "Mother Mahaeswaran" written on it with caramel frosting."

"Well isn't that quite the order, huh?" Sadie jokes. "That'll be $12.78." Steven hands her a $20. "Out of $20… your change is $7.22" She hands him the change and the donuts.

"Thanks, Sadie."

"Yeesh, Steven." Lars says. "You keep eating Strawberry donuts you're gonna turn into one." This irked Sadie and Connie

" _Ohhhh, you have no idea." Rose and Steven think._ "Love you too, Lars."

Sadie bonks Lars on the head. "Lars, quit being a dick!"

"What? I was just joking around?" Lars says, clutching his head.

"Hey Lars, I got a better joke for you." Connie says, hiding her anger.

"What is it?"

"I gotta whisper it in your ear first." Connie motions him to come forth.

"(Sighs) Alright." He walks past the counter and up to Connie. "Okay, what's the joke? And it better be a good one." Connie motions him to lower his head to hers. She whispers in his ear, "Wanna know what I like about those who mess with My Biscuit?"

"Wait, what?"

"I get to fuck them up!" She says out loud, surprising Steven and Sadie.

R1 ✋ (If you can't see, that's the "hand stop" emote.)

Connie grabbed him by his neck and threw him into the glass display case, destroying it, the donuts inside, and rendering Lars unconscious. Sadie had to shield herself from the shards of glass, while Steven just summoned his bubble.

"Connie what the fuck?!" Sadie yells in shock. While Steven had an "I fucked up" look on his face.

" _It's a good thing she wasn't pissed off with you." Rose says also in shock._

"Sorry Sadie, but someone needed to put him in his place."

"You destroyed $120 worth of donuts! And this glass case is worth at least another $50." Steven started to laugh at what she said.

"You don't care that I just wrecked your "friend" here?" Connie asks stupefied.

"If I cared, he wouldn't be getting fired by next week." She nonchalantly says.

"Well, that is how you fuck someone up. Diamond Dogs style." Connie says as she fetches her wallet. She hands Sadie two $100 bills. "This should cover the damages. And keep the rest as a tip."

"Why thank you, Connie!" Sadie says as she gets a broom and drags Lars away from the mess.

"No problem. See you later!" Connie waved her off as she grabbed Steven's hand and pulled him out into his car.

"Uh, Connie?" Steven gets her attention. "That was awesome!"

"Is it because you secretly felt like he deserved it?" Connie seductively asks.

"...Maybe…" Steven shyly looked away.

"Wow, I didn't know you actually had a bad side Steven." Connie elbowed him.

"Man, it's not a bad side. It's just…" He tries to change the subject. "Wait, how'd you get all of that cash?"

"Well, being a Diamond Dog has its perks. The top cadet got 100,000 GMP." Connie shows him a picture of the check on her iDroid. "I also got an iDroid."

"Shoot, I should've went with you. We would have dominated the entire class." Steven started up his car again and started driving to Connie's house.

"Oh it was fine. I had Lion as backup. Remember? You left him with me so that he could protect me if anything serious happened while I was gone?"

"Oh yeah! How was he at camp?" Steven asks.

"Well, when I teleported there on top of Lion, we freaked the life out of everyone. This one scientist even peed his pants!"

"That must've been funny."

"Well, it was… Until I did myself." Connie says, embarrassed.

"What made you do that?"

"I got Fultoned. I thought I was ready for it. I wasn't, and my underwear got soaked in urine."

"That's just wrong." Steven says as he hears Rose shudder.

"Well, it wasn't that bad. The others cadets did too. Luckily there was a shower nearby and we just bolted in and out of there. Squeaky clean."

"First off, you showered with your clothes on?"

"Well, they are soldiers without borders. There's no time to strip and get naked with the $59.99 soap you bought from Bath & Body Works. Besides, those showers were effective. They were high powered and it had soap built in the shower head. My clothes were completely clean afterwards, albeit very wet."

"Ah, okay. Second, who were the other cadets?"

"Actually, they all came from the same neighborhood. There was Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabe Beetles, and these two sisters, Abigail and Cree Lincoln. Although Cree is older, they're evenly matched."

"How were you guys ranked?"

"Well, Nigel showed remarkable leadership skills, and he has proven himself to be formidable in combat. So he's recommended for the Combat Unit. Hoagie was excellent when it comes to technology, so he was obviously put on R&D. Kuki didn't really specialize in anything. However, she was very upbeat about anything. She's definitely a morale booster, and she's a great medic."

"I see…"

"Wallabe is… "reckless." He's got the brawns, but not the brain. So either the security Unit or Support Unit. As for the sisters, Abigail and Cree, they're both valuable in every aspect. So they're basically free agents."

"What about you, Connie?" Steven says as they pull up to her house.

 **Mahaeswaran Residence 2:45 PM**

"Combat and Medical Unit. I'm actually planning on working with mom at the hospital." Connie says, exiting the car.

"Speaking of the doctor, what's the problem that you needed my help with?" Steven asks, also exiting the car. Only to be tackled by Lion. Who kept snuggling against Steven. Connie just laughed at the sight.

"Okay, okay Lion! I missed you too!" After pushing Lion off, he got a good look at him. Nothing about him really changed, except he now has an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Did something happen to your eye?" Connie rapidly shakes her Arms "no."

"Don't worry Steven, he's fine. See?" She lifts his eyepatch to see his fully functioning eyeball move around. "He became friends with D-Dog. And DD gave Lion his eyepatch."

"Well that was nice of him." Steven turns to Lion. "Did you say thanks?" Lion nods his head. "Good boy." He ruffles Lion's mane. After that, Lion went to the side of the house and fell asleep as Steven and Connie walk towards the house.

"... Alright, listen. Over the past few months, my mom's been stressed out like hell due to the mass swarm of patients." Connie explains as she fumbles out the key to her house.

"What's causing all the injuries?" Steven said as Connie opened the door and they both walked in.

"Mostly arsonists and shootings." Connie says.

"I've been hearing about those. You're right, the world is going to hell." Steven says as he pats her back. Connie points to the couch and motions him to sit.

"Well like I said in the Arctic, I need to be ready to rebuild society once it destroys itself. And I need to be able to protect those that I love." She turns to look Steven in the eye. "And that includes you and the gems."

"That's also the reason you were with the Diamond Dogs, right? To prepare yourself?"

"Pretty much. Anyway, back to my mother. Basically work is stressing her out."

"So just tell her to take a day off. It's obvious she needs it."

"Well, she would. However, she's now using her job to keep her mind off of my dad." Steven's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Steven asks.

"Well, it's not What's wrong with him, more like what has he been doing, or what she _thinks_ he might be doing… Okay, you know how my Dad's a private security guard, right?" Steven nods. "Well, he recently got hired by Merryweather because they've lost a significant amount of staff following the orders of some money hungry investment broker."

"Wait, how did they lose staff?" Connie chops the area near her neck, indicating that they've flatlined. "They died to that guy?"

"No, they died trying to protect someone that decided to underpay them for their dedicated service."

"Wow. A real slim shady. Only he's _really_ shady."

"Anyway, now Merryweather have been providing escorts for VIP's lately. And for the past few months, my Dad has been on a really long escort mission."

"Who's he escorting?"

"Some female who's name we don't know because he hasn't bothered to tell us. All he did tell me was that she's "high up" in the food chain." The gears turn in Steven's head.

"Wait, your mom thinks that-"

"-He's cheating on her and he's using his job to do it." This lowered the mood between the two.

"Damn. And so how do I fit into this?"

"To be honest Steven, I don't know. I… I just have this feeling in my head that you can help my mom with this. Or at least give me advice on how to help my mom. I don't know how, but I'm confident that you can help me." Connie puts a hand on Steven's shoulder and gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Wow, didn't know you held me in such high regard." Steven puts his hand on the back of his neck.

"Well, if I never met you, I wouldn't be the better person that I am now. You changed my life for the better."

"I… I did?" Steven looks at her, surprised.

"Yep." She moves over to him and straddles his hips. Her hands rested on his shoulders. He instinctively gripped her waist. "Because of you, I've turned from being an innocent, neutered little girl, to a strong and intelligent woman. With an equally badass, bandana wearing boyfriend."

"Hehehe…" Steven trails off with his giggling as they look back at each other in the eye. As he looks, he could swear that her eyes glazed pink for a second. But he couldn't think on that, because Connie closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. During the kiss, Connie could taste the strawberry that lingered on his tongue. She assumed it was from the two donuts he ate. Her hands had moved from his shoulders to the back of his head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. During this, Steven moved his hands to her lower back.

After a few seconds, they pull away due to lack of air. As they look back at each other, they see each other's eyes hazy with lust. Connie more than Steven, surprisingly.

"I never knew that you had such tasty lips, Steven." Connie seductively says. "Or was that just remains of two strawberry donuts?"

"Would you believe that I always taste like Strawberries because of my gem?"

"Steven… I don't know what I can't believe anymore. The fact that my boyfriend's a sexy human/gemirian hybrid is proof enough." She gets off him and pulls him to a standing position. "So… wanna continue this upstairs?"

"If it means that I can finally see your room, than yes." Steven replies as Connie grabs his hand and guides him upstairs…

 _ **To be continued in Episode 4.5**_ …

 _ **One more thing, the next chapter also has story plot, it won't be just the smut.**_


	6. 4 22 A Night of Love and Deception

This was updated on May 17, 2017. Initially posted December 25, 2016. I forgot to add something I initially planned to write in. Look for this. *

Before we start this, to the Guest that said "Hurry the fuck up with updating,"

In the words of Carl Johnson...

"I appreciate your input, but Please, Fuck off."

Chapter 4 2/2 A Night of Love… and Deception

"If it means that I can finally see your room, than yes." Steven replies as Connie grabs his hand and guides him upstairs. As they're walking up, she sways her hips slowly trying to get him to stare at her derriere. Which he was, as he was curious to how those Fatigues fit firmly on her. But what she didn't know was that her eyes were now a pink color, along with Stevens.

They reach her room and Steven was still entranced onto her rear. He kept walking when she had stopped in front of her door and bumped into her. She turned around to look at him as he snapped out of it. Both of their eyes had returned to normal.

"You alright, Steven?" She asks him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I was just… thinking about something."

"... Were you staring at me?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"... yes." He says, giving up.

"At what, if you don't mind me asking?" She knew exactly where he was looking, but she wanted him to say it.

"I was… staring… at you… yourbuttmorespecifically."

"Oh, I see." Connie opens the door to her room with her free hand. "Well, no need to be shy Steven." She moves his hand to grip her butt. "I know you like this ass of mine." They step in her room. "Anyway, welcome to my domain."

Now one would think that she has the cliché girls room filled with posters of boy bands, celebrities, and photos of their dream lover surrounded by hearts on the mirror…

But you're mostly wrong.

"Wow. I was not expecting your room to look like this." instead of walls of pink, her walls were Grey. There was a 32" flat screen with a few game systems underneath. And a huge stack of video games. On the left side near her window was her dresser and mirror. And on the mirror was some photos surrounded by hearts and stars, with her bed taking up the remaining space.

Opposite the window, were multiple posters of anime, games, and one poster of her college she wants to go to. (Fun Fact: She's done so Goddamn amazing in school she will only need one year of college. (I don't think that's actually possible, but this is my story so fuck it) And opposite the front wall was her bed and a laptop, which looks heavily modified, and has a GameCube adapter plugged in. (She plays Steven in Project M - Legacy TE Netplay whenever they feel like it.)

"Hot damn, Connie! I know you changed your room a little bit since you went to DD, but I never knew you went this far!" Steven says shocked in amazement. He hears Connie close the door behind him but fails to notice her unbuttoning her combat top.

"Well, I've done so well in school, they figured I deserved a big reward." She says as she pulls her top to her waist, revealing just how much her upper body has changed. She now has an athletic body type. Her muscles are more defined and she now has a six-pack courtesy of the training she received over time. She fits her sneaking suit really well. She used to be as flat as Lucina, but now she has B cups which are covered by a black bra with a star on each side.

Steven was looking at something poking out under her bed to notice. "Hey, what's this?" Steven pulls out a purple "toy" from underneath her bed. Connie's skin had paled. "Steven, I can explain."

"Shouldn't a bat handle be attached to this? How else are you gonna randomly beat people with this?"

"…" Connie's brain went offline.

"… Uhhh, Connie?" He turns around to see her mostly topless and her on the floor.

"pfffft- hahaha... (breathes in) HAHAHAHA!" She starts punching the floor.

"What?" Steven was clearly confused.

"Hehehe… you play the game… and yet you don't know it's real life function?" Connie kept cracking up.

"Well what is it supposed to be used for?" Steven asks?

"Steven I swear, you're too damn innocent." Connie says as she gets back up and takes her "toy" from him. "It's a sex toy, Steven. It's used to simulate a man's penis."

"Why did this get awkward again?" Steven asks, madly blushing.

"Don't worry, I feel awkward too." She's also blushing.

"Well… you look beautiful." Steven says, eyeing her up and down.

"Why thank you, Steven. It took me awhile to balance strength and beauty, but I got it right. Anyway, back to this." She points to the "toy." "These come in different colors, shapes and sizes. Sometimes they even have a extra "arm" as well. They're either made of plastic, rubber, or some skin-like material."

"That's… interesting?" Steven's face was completely red at that point.

"But this one is different. I put a couple extra dollars in to have my mom order this custom made with a couple of spec" This surprised Steven.

"Woah hold the HFIL up-"

"We do not speak of bad examples of censorship in this room."

"Your mother ordered this for you?" Steven asks?

"Yup, she got this for me last year." She twirls it like a revolver.

"And she's okay with this?!"

"Well, she taught me about masturbating so…"

"What's masturbating?" Steven asks, clueless. Connie's eyes twitched. "Uhh… Connie?" Connie then bonks him on the head with it. "Ow."

"Are you telling me… that you had sex… with four different women… and you've never touched yourself once?"

"...Yeah, pretty much." Steven is then pushed on the bed, lying his back on it. His legs bent over the edge of the bed. As they make lustful eye contact with each other, both of their eye colors had turned pink again.

"That's it, we're doing this immediately." She unclipped her bra, revealing her breasts with a darker shade of nips to him, causing the blood in Steven to flow in two directions.

"*nosebleed* Connie, hold up a minute." He says as he pinches his nose. She gets on her knees and is about to unzip him but he stopped her.

"Hm?" She sounds out.

"Uh… when you get a chance, mind showing me... what's exactly "custom" about that toy?" Steven asks, embarrassed.

"... Eh. Why not? But first, I must finish what Sapphire started." He told her EVERYTHING that they did with him.

"Wait, what?" Steven asks, only to get a face full of fabric against his face. Connie had boosted herself up, turned around, and sat directly on his face. (They're now in the 69 position.) Connie was staring at the tent in his jeans and how it was stretching the fabric.

"Hehehe… you like this, Steven? You like having me sit on you?" She says, grinding against his face.

"(Muffled) Mhm! You're really soft!" He then slips his index fingers into the waistband of her pants, patting them asking for approval.

"Go ahead." She says as she leans down to his crotch and bites his zipper, and moves her head up unzipping his jeans. Meanwhile, Steven pulls down her pants to her knees and sets his eyes on her black panties with a star on the back. (There's a star on the front too.) There was a wet stain on them. He grips her thighs and pulls himself closer and licks her through the fabric, causing her to moan. Aside from the taste of cotton, he swore he tasted chocolate.

Connie unbuttoned his jeans and pulled then down to his ankles, looking at the sticky damp tent in his black and red, heart-patterned boxer briefs. She gently grips his 'head' through the brief, feeling him pulse in her grasp. Removing her hand causing a small strand of pink to show between her hand and the brief, she clips her thumb under the waistband and pulls it down to his hardening flesh rod. She was then hit by an arousing scent emanating from him, the same with him. Laying her eyes on his pole, she gasped at his size and length. "man, he's big!" She then wrapped a warm hand around his shaft and started moving it up and down

Steven was still face first licking her honeypot through her panties, making her occasionally moan out in pleasure. After a few seconds, he shifts them to the side, and looks at her glistening folds. Her clear liquid leaking out and dripping down her left leg and soaking her panties. He notes that she has a good amount of hair growing near it, but he doesn't care. Actually, he likes it. He stuck his tongue out once again, laced with his healing spit, and slipped it inside her.

Connie gasped loudly, due to having an unexpected orgasm. With her liquid gushing all over Steven's face, which he eagerly licked up. However, her gasp caused Steven to have a look of concern on his face. "You okay, Connie?"

Recovering her breath she responds, "Uh-huh. Just… that felt way too good… For someone inexperienced, you got some way to please a woman, don't ya?" She starts rubbing him faster.

"Inexperienced?" He moans out from the increased pleasure.

"It's your second time doing this, right?" Connie asks. "And you didn't really learn much?"

"I guess not." Steven says. Connie gt off of him and the bed. She faced Steven and got on her knees. She got in between his legs.

"I'll give you a proper lesson later. But right now, I wanna taste this "strawberry" of yours."

"awww, I wanted to keep tasting your chocolate." This caught Connie off guard.

"You tasted chocolate too?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so I'm not crazy. Good to know." She grips his dick and begins to lick the tip. "Wow, you weren't kidding. You do taste like strawberries." She starts sliding her head up and down his shaft. Her tongue right against the underside of his flesh.

"(moans) C-Connie, this… feels great." Steven says, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Connie liked having Steven under her grasp. As she was bobbing her head, she slowly eyed him trying to read him. He hasn't tried to speed this up in the slightest. "Either he wants to take it slow… or he wants my approval." Testing this, she grabs his hands and places them on her head, trying to clue him in. He got the hint.

Sitting up, Steven gripped her head through her soft hair and moved her head faster. She wrapped her arms around his waist, indicating that she wasn't moving from that spot until he released. Which he was close to achieving as Connie could tell by his rapid twitching in her mouth.

"Connie!" He moans out as he spurts out inside her mouth. Connie's eyes lit up in surprise at his taste. 'Oh my god, even his sperm tastes like strawberry.' Gush after gush of strawberry sperm hit her tongue and she eagerly drank it as if she finally found water after being stranded in the desert due to a plane crash.

She cups his balls with one of her hands and gently fondles with them, causing him to produce a little more sperm. Although it caused him to push her head further into his pelvis, his tip pushing past her throat. She thought it would have triggered her gag reflex, having done it before during her "training" with her mother.

After a full minute of cum entering her stomach, Steven finally slips out her mouth… But not before one small gush shot onto her face. After catching their breath, Steven looks at the mess he made on her face. "Why do I always make a mess somehow?"

"Maybe you took lessons from Amethyst." She collects the spunk in her hands and looks at it. "That's… weird."

"What?"

"It's… glowing." As she says this, the seed along with her hands began glowing pink. When it stopped glowing, his seed was still there albeit with less pink, but her hands were spotless of any form of damage to them. The scars she received on her right hand from Pearl's training were gone. As if they were never there in the first place.

"""Woah…""" Steven, Connie and Rose say. Connie then licks it out of her hands. "I guess you technically got another source for healing, hehehe." Connie interprets.

"I… guess so." Steven says, bewildered.

"Ya know, that would explain alot." Rose quips in his head. "When I mated with Greg, he kinda… didn't want to stop. I mean, it was alright with me. I was just worried he might hurt himself."

Albeit red in the face from hearing about his parents trying to conceive him, Steven got a 'The Fuck?' look on his face. "How can someone hurt themselves while having sex?!"

"Steven? You there, Biscuit?" Connie asks, looking at Steven's zoned out and confused face. She waves her hand in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo? You there man?"

"You'd be surprised, my son." Steven was about to reply, but he then felt something warm press against his face. And arms wrap around his head. This causes him to snap back to reality… to the sight of being face first in Connie's chest, her breasts against his cheeks, and looking down at him with a smile.

"I can't believe that actually worked." She was gonna let him go, but he pressed against her chest. His ear more specifically.

"I can… hear your heartbeat… It's soothing." Steven says as he pulled away.

"Well, you can listen to it for awhile in a little bit. Because right now…" She walks to the counter and picks up her purple toy. "I'm gonna show you how this works." She then grips her pants and begins to push them down but she then stopped. "Aw crud."

"What's wrong?" Steven asks with concern.

"Nothing, nothing it's just…" She trails off to silence.

"What is it?"

"I...might have somehow… forgotten to… shave." She says with embarrassment.

"... Come on, it's not that big of a deal. I don't shave at all. See?" He pulls off his pants completely, letting Connie get a good long look at his naked body. (Save for his pink button-up which remained unbuttoned.) Connie started drooling. Steven was gonna question why, but then he realized he's fully naked. He starts blushing again.

"Well, I had… planned on being fresh for you… But I…" She starts to get hot looking at his well toned body, "Honestly, I don't like shaving much, but I don't know if you mind that I had a little more hair than usual."

"Well, to be honest with you Connie… I… kinda like the hair… like really like it… Amethyst was right, we are very weird."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She slowly removes her pants, revealing her athletic legs and her roundly shaped butt. Her legs had a little bit of noticeable stubble near her center. Her star underwear was still on her. "Care to do the honors?" She asks, reaching out to grip his hands and moves them to clip her panties.

He slowly pulls them down, showing a moderate amount of stubble growing at her pelvis. "See? It's unladylike."

"Connie, if the person you're being intimate with doesn't care how you look, then you shouldn't either." Steven then yanks her panties down to her ankles. He looks back up as she steps out of her panties and makes a confident pose. Look up an image of Stevonnie from the SU Wiki. That's her pose. I can't name it off my head.

"You really do look beautiful ya know." Steven implies.

"Save the sweet talk for later. Let me show you this real quick." She raises the toy up to eye level. "So normally, a woman sticks the tip inside them just like a real man's penis. But what's custom about it is the flat end of it. Normally, it does nothing. But, once I stick it inside…" She holds it near the tip and slips the butt inside her seemingly tight pussy. She holds it there for a second, and then she winces a bit.

"Is it hurting you?"

"No no, it's just something I haven't gotten used to yet. Anyway, take a look." Steven looks back at Connie's toy hilted in her vagina and notices that it's now the same shade of color as her skin. And that it's erect, twitching and a few seconds later, dripping fluid from its tip.

"Now that's something." Steven says in surprise, awkwardness and/or amusement.

"If it isn't obvious enough, it acts as an actual penis. The flat end has connectors that attach to the nerves in the vagina once inside one." Steven gets on a knee and gets a closer look at it. "It'll adapt to the user's skin tone, and simulate the feeling that a male goes through. So if someone were to give this a handjob, I'd feel it as if it was the real deal. The same goes for when I have an orgasm too. It has a refillable thickening agent so when I have an orgasm, it'll come out the tip as thick as a male's." Connie finishes as Steven takes it in between his thumb and index finger.

"Well why exactly do you need that function?"

"Well… sometimes i pretend… that we're both masturbating and… you… cum all over me." Connie says, her face more red than Bardock's bandana.

"(sigh) No one can top Amethyst when it comes to messy or weird stuff." Steven says as he then pulls on her toy trying to remove it, but fails. "How do you take this off?" He says as he repeatedly "tugs" at it. All he got as a response was a few erotic moans. "C-Connie?" He looked back up to see her eyes half-lidded, her cheeks blushing red, and her mouth agape.

Steven got her horny in the stupidest way possible. Why? Cause he still doesn't realize what he did to make her horny.

Connie pushed him back to the bed as she presses her thumb and index on the sides of the toy. She lets out a small breath as it disconnects from her. She pulls it out and drops it on her panties. She walks up to Steven and pushes him back on the bed, straddling him in the process.

"This has been a weird turn of events." Connie puts her finger to Steven's mouth.

"Don't say anything else right now. Just focus on yourself, me and the pleasure we're gonna experience." Connie grips his erect dick and rubs the tip against her folds, making it slick from her wetness. "Here we…" His tip slips between her folds. "Go!" Steven and Connie yells as Connie slams down on him full force. Both of them gripped each other in recoil from the pleasure and pain. Steven gripped her ass cheeks while she firmly gripped his shoulders.

Steven felt something trickle down his shaft and instantly knew what it was. He took her virginity and made her into a woman. In Connie's mind, he had already claimed her as his. He pulls her down to his level and engages her in a liplock session to keep her mind off the pain. They eventually stop due to lack of air, but Steven then decided to start sucking on her left nip, which intensified her pleasure. Which was made evident due to her loud moan.

During his suckling, the pain of having Steven's sizeable flesh inside her subsided. With him still having his mouth over her nip, she starts moving her hips. Her vaginal muscles repeatedly tightening and relaxing every time he spreads her open, adjusting to his size.

They both begin to constantly moan out. Their sounds being music to each other's ears. Steven was lost in the pleasure that Connie gave him, noting that she felt different compared to the gems… in a good way, that is. Connie felt more… "natural" than the gems.

During her bouncing, Connie started dripping her liquid from her slit. Steven also began leaking his strawberry from his shaft, which dripped down it. Making a wet layer of their combined juices on their skin.

Connie then takes him in fully, grinding her hips against his and feeling him throbbing in sync with his heartbeat. She grabs his hands from her cheeks and pulls him up to her level, intertwining their fingers in the process. Steven, now elevated to a seating position, starts thrusting his hips. Giving Connie somewhat of a break from moving herself. Steven gently places his right hand on the back of Connie's head and they make contact with each other's foreheads, looking each other in the eye. They fail to notice that their eyes are glowing an even brighter pink. Moments later, he goes back to sucking on her nipples.

After 5 minutes of Steven's hefty thrusting in that position, Connie wanted to change things up a bit. "Steven, (pant) wanna try (pant) something a little different?" Steven nodded yes, and slowly stopped himself allowing Connie to remove herself from her position. She got off the bed and walked out the door. A couple seconds later, she came back with a burgundy towel and threw it at Steven.

"Lay that out on the bed. It should cover most of it." She says as he caught it.

"It's a little damp." Steven says as he lays it out behind him.

"Well it should be because I took a shower and dried off with it before meeting you at your house." Steven looked back at the towel, then back at her. She cracked a smirk. Steven grabbed it and took a quick whiff, earning a flick to the head in the process.

"Okay Steven, sit up on the towel with your hands supporting you from behind you. And spread your legs a little." He proceeds to follow her instructions. "Alright, now the fun part." She gets on the bed and crawls up to him. She sits in between his legs. She then slips him inside her and rests her legs on his shoulders.

"This is… quite the position." Steven says.

"Wanna know what this position is called?"

"Sure."

""The Fusion."" Steven facepalms.

"You would find an uncomfortable one with that title."

"Wait, it's uncomfortable?"

"Yeah." She instantly got out of that position.

"Why didn't you say something? I got something else in mind." She lays on her left side and motions Steven to come closer. She lifts her right leg up, and orders Steven to straddle her right. He then puts himself inside her slit fully, no space between them, with her right leg against his body. Steven starts moving again, squeezing her thigh with his hands. Connie leaned on her left arm while reaching her right arm down to rub her clit.

"Oh yeah, this feels way better." Steven says as he thrusts faster, relishing at the feeling of her. Connie felt her climax growing up in her, and could also feel Steven's rapid twitching. After a while, Steven puts her leg down and places them both on his sides, and snuggling against her. They're now in the missionary position. If you don't know what that position is, shame on you.

"Connie, I'm gonna- mhf" She kissed him mid-sentence, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Steven's thrusts became out of rhythm, eager to reach the peak of their arousals. And after one deep thrust right against the entrance to her womb, they finally released.

And as Steven's massive, strawberry load began to directly enter her womb while Connie became a clear, chocolate flavored waterfall, her eyes widen in shock. Not completely because Steven's seed was boiling hot, but because of the most basic yet important things she forgot.

"How in the bloody nipples of hell did I forget the FUCKING condom?! Mom's gonna kill me!" As Steven's cum continued to flood her innards, she was about to voice her distress, a feminine voice popped inside her head.

"Do not fret, my dear. You're going to be just fine. I promise." Time slowed down in her perspective.

"Wh-who's talking to me in my head?!"

"One hell of a familiar face. After all, you did inherit my blade." It clicked in her head.

"R-Ro-" The vocal presence in her head vanished as Steven's member popped out of her, gushing multiple streams of hot strawberry all over her stomach and pelvis. Steven had closed his eyes when his orgasm hit.

As he reopens them, he looks at the mess they had both made. The drying cum stains on Connie, the "pool" Connie made on his pelvis which dripped down his thighs, and the big puddle of their combined juices on the bed. The towel completely soaked in light pink, chocolate-strawberry scented orgasm liquids.

And to top it all off, his spunk was flowing out of Connie at a moderate pace.

"Holy…" Steven begins, stars in his eyes

"Crap!" Connie finishes, stars in hers as well.. "That felt so fucking amazing!" She says as they both rest their heads on the pillows, holding hands. "I always knew that our first time together would be special, but… I never expected it to feel like my own personal heaven… or for you to be so big down there.

Steven smirks, albeit blushing for the 100th time. "Well, I guess you could say that was quite a bit of filler, huh?" Connie facepalmed from the horrible pun but couldn't hold herself back from laughing. Steven started laughing as well. But what they failed to notice was the pink light merging their bodies together.

"Steven…. Yeah?... You need to get a joke book... Oh come on, that was a good one and…" They both note his more feminine voice. "You... know it." Stevonnie opened her eyes and realizes that they had fused together. (Somehow she wound up under Connie's bed sheets) "Holy crap, we fused!" She looks at herself. "And I look good." Stevonnie's upper body hadn't changed much in shape, but in size. Her muscles were slightly larger, breasts now a C cup, and had a more smooth, more defined six-pack. Her skin was as soft as she remembered it, heck maybe even softer.

"Man, it's been so long since I've been around, I'm surprised that I barely changed in appearance. I-" She was cut off by the rather large tent under the sheets. "Well, Steven? Let's see what we're packing." She pushes the sheet off her body and gasps at what she sees. "Wow. I was not expecting this." She reached down and took her 8in. girth in her hand. "Yeesh, it's really big. Not just in length, but in width too." I can't think of what to compare it too...

She began to rapidly fap her thick, long shaft in both hands, closing her eyes and marveling at the self-pleasure. Her hands moved from the base to just under the tip, which already began to leak a thin pink substance.

"Ohhh man, this feels so good!" She says as she jerks it even faster. She stopped however, when she moved her hands too far down, making contact with another sensitive area of her sex. "Wait, what?" She slipped her hand down and was surprised that she still retained Connie's vagina, yet lacked Steven's scrotum. "Why… why don't I… (moan)" As she searched her lower area, her hand sensually rubbed her labia and clitoris, putting her back in the mood.

"Let's not worry about that right now, Steven. We're so close." Connie says in Stevonnie's head.

Stevonnie focused her attention on both areas, her left hand jerking her shaft, and her right fingering her cunt with two fingers. The pleasure began to take over, making her lie back down on the bed. Her thoughts had ranged from Steven and Connie engaging in more erotic acts than what they had just done earlier, to those same acts yet in more risky locations. Those thoughts combined with her hand motions finally sent her over the edge for the first time that day.

"i-I'm cumming!" She yelled out to herself as she had her orgasmic fluids flow out of both pleasure areas. Her cunt gushed out her pink watery fluid while her erection shot multiple streams of pink semen into the air, eventually falling and landing onto her stomach and chest. A full 30 seconds of non stop ejaculation, decorating Stevonnie and the bed with pink, erotic fluids.

After it was over Steven and Connie began to conversate once again in Stevonnie's head. "Steven… you'd make a really good husband." Connie says tiredly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're strong, caring, very loving, you can cook, which is somewhat of a rarity nowadays, and you make women feel amazing in bed? You're pretty much what every woman wants in a man. I consider myself lucky i was able to snag you."

"Hehehe, why thank you."

"Speaking on women, this little harem thing you're unintentionally starting…"

"Yeah?" Steven asks, worried.

"I'll be okay with it, but on two conditions."

"Lay them out."

"One; you treat everyone else with the same love, care and respect you already give myself and the gems."

"That's easy. What's the second?"

"Two; when the time comes, and we're ready… I wanna be the first to have your child. Just like we planned, right?"

"Right." Steven and Connie give each other a kiss and a high-five making Stevonnie clap her hands and make smooching noises. "Think we got time for a nap before your mother gets home?"

"Let's see." Stevonnie pulls their phones out of nowhere and checks the time. It read 4:00 PM

"We got plenty of time. Mom doesn't get off until 9."

"Alright." Stevonnie says as she closes her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Not caring about covering her stained, naked body. As for the stains on her body, they began to glow.

Stevonnie's Mind/Steven's Gemstone - 4:02 PM

As we look into her gem, we see Steven and Connie cuddling in pink clouds. Steven wearing his Archimicarus Falcon costume, and Connie wearing a combination of Lisa's armor and what Cloud Connie wore. Remember the episode "Open Book?" Enjoying their sleep and thoughts of each other doing a bunch of dumb shit, which was being projected around them due to the clouds. And among those clouds… was Rose Quartz in flesh and blood, wearing Ada Wong's distinctive Red dress. Why? I don't know. They've been playing the game with the most ports.

She walked up to the two lovebirds and eagerly waited for them to notice. Which wasn't long, due to having their senses extended due to rigorous training from the gems and D-Dogs respectively.

Steven wakes up in suspense, sensing a nearby presence. He looks around to find Rose looking down at them."Well if it isn't the bombshell in the red dress." Steven says quietly.

"Why hello, my children." Her voice caused Connie to jump in shock, getting into a combat stance. Realizing that no one hostile is around, she calms down. She then notices Rose. "You must be Steven's mother, right? It's nice to meet you." Connie walks up to her with a hand extended. Instead, Rose grabs that arm and pulls Connie towards her, embracing her in a hug. Connie marvels into her surprisingly soft and warm skin.

"And you must be my son's best friend a.k.a. Favorite human/badass/lover." Rose says, making Connie blush.

"Aww, why thank you-"

"Mom, you just swore!" Steven says, pouting.

"I'm sorry Steven, but come on. It pretty much describes her, doesn't it?"

"You're mom's right ya know." Connie says, pulling out her pair of Hideo Kojima glasses out of nowhere and putting them on and popping a smirk.

"Okay kids, we'll talk about my hypocriticalness later. Right now, we got some bidness to discuss."

""Bidness?"" Steven and Connie question.

What they failed to be aware of was that both of their bodies needed sleep, so they're gonna be taking a longer nap than anticipated.

St. Caduceus Hospital - 8:57 PM

Priyanka Maheswaran was having a bad day…

Well, half of it was bad. The other half is just another day at work.

Priyanka was staring at medical records on a computer screen in her office. Her office wasn't that detailed. Standard examination equipment on one wall, a locker for personal items and a bed on the other. And the desk next to the door. Although the room was big enough that it can fit a bigger bed, the bed was located out of sight from the window of the door. Reason being was for whenever Connie was over for a semi-monthly checkup. Or whenever she wanted to talk to her in person and it couldn't wait.

Priyanka vowed that she'd try to be a better mother to her a few years back. And she was; she meant that vow by every word. She let Connie have more freedom around the house and with the Crystal Gems. (She was still on her about her grades, but that's every parent.) She let Connie drop her tennis career after her 78th win. Connie found it boring after awhile.

And then the Diamond Dogs cadet program came to fruition. Connie was adamant about taking the opportunity. Saying that this was her chance to remove her fears of the world and solidify herself on the battlefield. Priyanka agreed wholeheartedly, seeing as the Diamond Dogs were the most professional. But Doug didn't want her to go. Saying it would be too dangerous.

Speaking of Doug, there's a folder filled with multiple photos, text documents and recordings next to Priyanka's computer. A private investigator had dropped it off a couple days ago. And on top of it, was a golden wedding ring, which had left a tan line on Priyanka's finger.

When she had learned what her soon-to-be ex-husband had done, she couldn't believe it. They've been together for 20 years (married 18 years) and he goes left field and does this?

One would think that it earns her world had crashed down…

But Connie is her world. Nothing would change that.

So, she took a deep breath, and focused on her work for the next few days. Been at the hospital helping as many patients as possible...

But not before punching a hole in the wall of her office.

Scrolling through her files on the patients, she somehow found one labeled "Steven Universe." As she clicked on it, the file was mostly empty. All that was there was a photo of him as a newborn, his date of birth (August 14th, 20XX) and his birth certificate signed by Greg and Rose. (Rose's signature looked like she was struggling with it.) Everything else; his blood type, hair color, all the details were gone.

"What the heck? Where's the rest of his files?" She says out loud, not noticing the figure looking through the cracks of her opened door.

"You won't find them." The voice had caused her to look at the door to see a woman with brown hair, wearing a classic, white nurse outfit and a brown coat draped over her shoulders

"Oh, hey Dr. Clark. I didn't see you there." Priyanka says.

"Only business affiliates call me 'Clark.' You may call me Para-Medic."

"Para-Medic? Why that name?"

"That's the codename I used during my operation in the 'Snake Eater' mission. I have told you about that, right?"

"Oh, don't worry. I know the story." Priyanka walks to her locker and fishes out a bottle of Fruit Punch Gatorade. "So what brings you here, Para-Medic?" She then takes a sip.

"Well, I have some news from the boss. She says that she wants you to go home and take a paid week off to sort this all out." She finishes as Priyanka looks at her mid sip with the eyes of shock and confusion.

"Wait, what?" Para-Medic nods. "Why does she ask for that?"

"She said that you have been, and I quote…" She grabs a paper from her pocket and unfolds it. "...'Working her ass off for the past month with little to no down time ever since she's began to have her personal issues. I understand with the sudden spike of patients that we need everyone at the ready but that was finished two weeks ago. She needs a break, and she's earned it.' End quote." Para-Medic says as she looks up at Priyanka to find her staring at the floor.

"(Sigh…) I know that I've been dead focused on my work but that's to keep myself from thinking about it."

"Well, that is to be expected. But there's another reason why you need time off."

"And that is?" Priyanka asks.

"Your daughter." She sees Priyanka facepalming. "You know she wants to spend time with you. You know she wants to help you."

"I know Para, I know. I just…"

"You just what, my fellow doctor?" They both turn to the new voice at the door to find Dr. Angela Ziegler (Owner of St. Caduceus). Standing next to her was nurse Aya Drevis. "If you're gonna say 'I don't want her to be wrapped up in this,' then it's too late. Besides, you gonna disobey your boss?"

"Only on the day "when heroes never die…" is that how it goes?" Priyanka asks her boss, confused.

"Close enough. Anyway, you know Aya Drevis right?" She says as Aya steps forward.

"Greetings, Dr. Maheswaran." Aya says, waving her hand at the doctor.

Priyanka waves back. "Of course. She used to be my assistant a couple years back."

"Well, Priyanka," Ziegler begins. "I'm gonna have her drop you off at your house. I don't want you driving in your current state."

"Oh, come on. It's not even that big a deal!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. But still, you earned a paid week off. At least be excited about that!" She turns away, walking out. "Oh one more thing Priyanka. Try to schedule a checkup with Steven Universe. You never know when he might need medical attention." She finishes, walking out the room and down the hallway. Beginning to conversate with another doctor.

"Well ladies," Para-Medic begins. "I got an appointment in a few minutes with an all too familiar patient."

"Is it Jack again?" Aya asks as Para nods. "What he do this time?"

"The better question is why is he not asleep from all the medication." Para finishes, leaving the room, leaving Priyanka and Aya alone.

"Sooo…. Ready to go?" Aya asks her former teacher.

"Yeah, just give me a second." She goes to her computer and saves Steven's folder to her personal drive, then shuts off her computer. Heading back to her locker, she grabs her supply bag and a few extra Gatorade bottles. Hitting the lights, they both exit the room with Priyanka locking it, and they head towards the exit. Looking at her watch, Priyanka notes the time of 9:19 PM

Maheswaran Household - 9:52 PM

Aya's car, a black and red Banshee 900r, pulled up in front of her house. Noting two distinctive things.

"Is that Captain Falcon's car and is that a pink lion next to your house?" Aya asks Priyanka in surprisement. Priyanka just smiled.

"That's Steven's car and pet lion. And thanks for the ride, Aya. Say hello to Jean and Maria for me." Priyanka gets out the car and shuts the door. As she begins to walk to her door, she goes and pets Lion. Lion wakes up and licks her. "Woah woah big guy, no need to get frisky on me." Lion stops and warps away. "I swear, he has a human brain or some shit." She goes to her door and opens it a few moments later, walking in with Aya driving off soon after.

Stepping into her house, she took the folder out the bag and threw the bag on the couch and seeing the donuts that were left for her. 'Aww, how sweet of them.' She thinks, grabbing one and taking a bite. "Connie, Steven! I'm home!..." No response. She takes another bite. "Kids?" Still no response. She heads upstairs, assuming that's where they are. As she walks up the stairs, she begins to smell a mixture of chocolates and strawberries. "What the hell were they doing up here?" Reaching Connie's door, which was cracked open causing the delicious scents to intensify, she knocks on it a few times. "Yoo-hoo. Children, doctor's here." All she got in response was a singular person's snore. Knowing that they're both snorers, Connie more than Steven, she slowly opens the door. "You kids okay in heeeee….loo there."

And it was at this moment that Priyanka bear witness to, for the first time, the naked form of Stevonnie. She had long since met the fusion of her daughter and her boyfriend years ago. Albeit, to her it was a bit weird seeing a male and a female fusing, she was glad that it was two people she was all too familiar with. Connie and Steven were generally nice, albeit with different ways of showing it. Stevonnie is the combination of those different ways.

Priyanka had gotten herself accustomed to Stevonnie. Knowing that it was necessary for the parent-like relationship with her, Connie and Steven to work full force. Stevonnie was very beautiful in Priyanka's eyes, although according to Stevonnie she never checked what gender she was. (Until a few hours ago from Stevonnie's perspective.) Priyanka decided not to dwell on that question either. But now that she's laying there in the nude, snoring away without a care in the world and a smile on her face, Priyanka will learn everything about this bio-miracle.

Sitting the folder down on Connie's nightstand, she walks towards the bed, stepping over their spewn clothes. "Well, it's no surprise what they did. I wish they were a little more careful about it." As she said that, she immediately turned her head to the small trash can next to her nightstand. She looked in it for a disposed and filled condom, checking if Connie followed Priyanka's rule #1. "And she didn't… well, i know who's gonna be given an abacus punishment later. And if he knocked my baby up, there will be hell to pay."

She turns back to Stevonnie and kneels next to her, blushing madly in the process. "I've examined Connie's body countless times. Why do I feel embarrassed about it now?" As she begins to scan her body, she notes how cute Stevonnie's face is. She notes that her breasts are quite big. Not as big as Priyanka's, but still. Eyeing her stomach, she sees a few droplets of pink liquid on her. Curious, she dips a finger in it and rubs it between her index and thumb. "It's as thin as a woman's ejaculation…" She licks it. "And it tastes like chocolate covered strawberries… how long were they going at it?!" She looks toward her crotch and finds a half-erect phallus among a mound of pubic hair. "They both need to shave." She looks at the tip of it and finds it to be leaking the same, thin liquid. "Now that's an oddball. A man is more thick and sticky compared to a female's." She looks further down her crotch and finds her other sensitive area. "And she also has a vagina. But somehow lacks testicles. So little to no chance of pregnancy." She looks down her legs and notes that there's a little more muscle added to them, and a little hairy at that.

"Alright, I've done my small examination. Time to wake her up." She says, as she gently shakes Stevonnie awake.

Stevonnie's Mind/Steven's Gemstone - 3 minutes before being woken up

Steven, Connie and Rose were having a casual discussion. Stevonnie was there as well in a T pose. But her appearance was quite.. Different.

"Okay, I think we got it down now." Connie begins. "If we ever decide to go Super Saiyan 4 Stevonnie, we'll have Magenta colored fur. The fur will cover us except for our face, neck, hands, feet and genital region." The Cloud Stevonnie changes her appearance. "And we would also have a tail. Since we can't actually grow a tail, unless you wanna try shapeshifting again, our tail would emanate from our gemstone and wrap around our waist."

"Sounds pretty good to me." Steven says, Rose humming in agreement.

"Okay Ms. Rose, I need to wrap my head around this one more time. Since Steven is-" she's cut off by her mind shaking.

Connie's Room - 10:05 PM

"Stevonnie. Stevonnie." Stevonnie hears Priyanka say as she's gently shaken awake. Her eyes slowly open and adjust to the low light emanating from the moon seeping into her window. She turns her head to find Priyanka staring at her. "Hey Dr. Mom. Glad you're home…" She realizes then and there that she's Stevonnie, and that she's covered in weird looking cum and naked. "Oh CRAP!" She jumps up and wraps herself in her bed sheets. The stains having long since dried up at that point.

"Calm down Stevonnie. It's just me. It's not like you're in public surrounded by strangers." Priyanka says.

"How much of me did you see?" Stevonnie asked her.

"I got a thorough look at your body. And i have to say, you look very cute. Nothing to worry about." Priyanka says, patting Stevonnie as she slowly unwraps herself from the sheets. She then sits up on the bed and looks at her mother.

"You don't find this weird at all?" Stevonnie asks, Priyanka knowing she was referring to the fleshy pole amongst her feminine body.

"Had i not known about hermaphrodites and futanaris, I would have." Priyanka says. "But since i know my daughter inside and out, and to an extent Steven, and that I fully understand the concept of fusion I see no problem."

Stevonnie lets out a sigh of relief as she hugs her mother. Not too close as to prevent from staining her shirt. "Thanks, Dr. Mom." Stevonnie says. Looking around, she sees the folder on her nightstand. "Hey, what's that folder?"

Priyanka turns around to look at the folder. "Oh, that…" Priyanka's face gets a saddened expression. "It's about your father, Connie." Stevonnie's complexion darkened to Connie's skin tone.

"No… he didn't." Connie says through Stevonnie.

"He did. Quite a number of times actually within the last year. They can't narrow down how long he's cheated, but within the previous year he's done it a few times…. I know we haven't been exactly friendly lately, with both of our jobs stressing us out, but to think that he didn't wanna bed with me..." Stevonnie's complexion returned to normal.

"...Oh my god… Dr. Mom, I'm so sor-" Priyanka put a finger up to her lips

"No no, it's alright. I just need a minute to think. Sorry about the awkward awakening…" She says, standing up and walking towards her room. Stevonnie's eyes suddenly turn pink to the entirety. Acting on instinct, gets up and grabs her hand. "Mom wait."

Priyanka turns her head to Stevonnie. "What is it?"

"Before you say anything, just hear me out…. I know things have been rough for you. And I know you're more than simply upset about Mr. Dad cheating on you. You're feeling depressed, like everything won't be the same. That it's your fault he did this… Dr. Mom, I wanna help you. I wanna make you feel happy. And I can do that. I can make you feel the best that you've ever been." She grabs her other arm and guides it to her breast. "You know what I'm asking, right?"

Priyanka actually gave it a little bit of thought. "...No, this is wrong! I've already soiled you enough Connie, I don't wanna make it worse."

Stevonnie puts both of her hands on her shoulders. "Dr. Mom listen, I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't for the fact that you literally need this. You told me yourself, sex on a regular basis is healthy and a little but essential for continuous relationships. The fact that you've gone this long without it has already put you in a sad state. And what Mr. Dad did has only made it worse. At the very least, if this doesn't make you happy, it will heal you at the very least. Because Steven's healing spit doesn't only extend to his spit."

Priyanka's eyes widen. "You better not-"

"Our semen also contains his healing powers." Priyanka facepalms so hard, it puts the Apoca-fist to shame in raw power. "It will alleviate you of your stress and clear your mind. And, as you know, it will feel good with a familiar face."

After a few moments of silence, Priyanka sighs. "I'm a horrible mother. I'm a workaholic, I became a control freak towards my daughter during her childhood, I basically alienated her at some point, and now I'm actually gonna have sex with her and her boyfriend at once… Where in the fuck did i screw up with my life?"

"Dr. Mom, you didn't do anything wrong. You became a workaholic because we were struggling financially after paying off all the hospital bills from giving birth to Connie. And Mr. Dad wasn't earning enough at the time because, for some stupid reason police, guards and soldiers in the military were earning less than minimum wage."

"Which pissed him off a lot." Priyanka adds.

"And the control freak stuff was just you making sure that Connie didn't become what the rest of this generation is showing. Albeit, the restriction on some video games were a bit over the top. The alienating part, she never really noticed it because she's been with Steven lately. And remember, if you want, this will be a one time thing. I won't ask again if you don't want me to."

"..."

"We can do a little roleplayyy." Stevonnie says in a sing-a-long tone while wiggling her eyebrows.

Priyanka smiles. "Alright, alright. But let's clean ourselves up first. I need a shower and you need to wipe yourself off." Stevonnie looks down and remembers that she still has her cum stains on her.

"Oh… right." Priyanka hands her a patient gown. "If we're gonna be roleplaying for a little, you're gonna wear this."

After ridding herself of the stains, by wiping most of it away and scooping and tasting the rest with her fingers, Stevonnie patiently waits on her bed as Priyanka showers.

"Steven?" Connie calls from inside Stevonnie's mind.

"Yes?" 

"... Am I mentally ill for doing this?"

"Why would you be?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because that I wanted to have sex with my mom?!"

"Connie my dear, you're just overthinking it." Rose interrupts. "You're only doing this as a form of healing. She needs this. And she knows that you're the only one that can help her… technically, she could ask Steven as well. But that would only cause more problems between all of you." The shower is turned off. Stevonnie hears footsteps exiting the bathroom and enter her mother's room.

"Yes. Yes it would." Steven says. "... So Mom, what do you think about the people in Beach City?"

"Well, from those that I know on a personal level, being Vidalia, baby Sour Cream, and the Mayor, they're really nice people. I wish I could get to know them more. However, that Marty guy, whooo he deserves to be castrated."

"Yeesh, Ms. Quartz! That's a bit… surprising from you." Connie says.

"What's "castrated?" Steven asks, curious?

"Having your balls and entire scrotum cut off." Connie says. Steven cringes and holds his hands over his crotch. "That is the definition of hell."

"Yup." Connie and Rose say.

A knock is then heard on Connie's door. "This is the nurse. May I come in?"

"Yes, you may." The door opens, revealing Priyanka in a revealing set of black Nurse scrubs and holding a clipboard. What? Were you guys thinking of Priyanka in the classic Nurse top and short skirt? Naw, we're changing things up a bit. The scrub top was buttoned from the breasts up. She wasn't wearing a bra either. The rest of the shirt below the buttoned section was cut off. Revealing a significant amount of skin. And quite a bit of underboob. Her pants were very tight against her skin. Her lower body outlined through it. Stevonnie could tell that she wasn't wearing any panties either. The pants legs were cut off from her upper thighs, leaving her thick (thicc) and sexy legs out in the open, which were still dripping wet from the shower. Had she spread her legs, she'd show that there was a cut in the fabric that hovered over her vagina. And another hole over her back door.

"Hello there, Stevonnie. I am Priyanka Maheswaran. And I will be your personal nurse for the day." She says seductively, making Stevonnie harden and getting wetter. "From what you described to the clerk at the front desk, you are experiencing an unusual sensation from your body?" She says, leaning over Stevonnie. Showing a whole lot of flesh in her face.

"Y-Yes." Stevonnie says, quickly looking down at Priyanka's chest.

"Can you show me where? And don't be afraid to show me some skin. I promise I won't say anything to anyone."

Trying to be nervous, Stevonnie slowly unbuttons her gown. She moves the bottom of it above her waist, revealing her super hard erection and throbbing slit to her lovely nurse. "It's m-my private area."

"*whistles* I… already know what the problem is." Priyanka says, crawling onto the bed, hovering over Stevonnie's genitalia.

"What's the symptom?" Stevonnie asks as Priyanka grips her erection, twitching at the soft, experienced hands that surrounded her.

"You're simply aroused. It occurs when you look at someone and find them attractive."

"Well, I… definitely find you attractive." Stevonnie says, blushing.

"Why thank you. Because of your compliment, I'm not gonna simply treat you; I'm gonna cure you."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Simple. I'm gonna stimulate you until you've ejaculated your last drop." Priyanka says as she begins to jerk off the hard, long phallus in her hand. Stevonnie began to breathe deeply from the pleasure, eventually beginning to moan. "For a woman, you really are well-endowed. You're quite big too. Nothing I can't handle tho." Priyanka slowly licks Stevonnie's shaft from the base to the tip. Doing it again a few more times, making Stevonnie moan louder.

"This… feels really good." Stevonnie says in a low tone.

"Well, I'm about to make you feel better in just a second." Priyanka stops licking her shaft and stands up. "Would you kindly get on your hands and knees, please?" Stevonnie proceeds to do so. Priyanka kneels behind her and puts her hands on Stevonnie's cheeks and spreads them apart. She looks at her ass as it tenses and relaxes. Same goes for her slit. "Alright then. Let the treatment commence." Priyanka says as she lowers her head down to Stevonnie's cunt and begins to hastily lick it senseless. Her left hand strokes her stiff penis while her right thumb gently rubs the surface of her asshole.

Stevonnie's moans became more in volume. Her knees began to feel like jelly from the pleasure. Priyanka was making her feel really good. Speaking of Priyanka, she was weirded out by the fact that Stevonnie's pussy tasted like chocolate strawberries. Guess they weren't lying after all. Eager to get Stevonnie's shaft as hard as it was possible, she pulled back from her pussy and retracted her hand from her ass. She slid two fingers into Stevonnie's pussy while beginning to lick her ass. Stevonnie let out a surprised gasp as she felt her mother's tongue slip inside her ass. Which in turn made her extremely hard and leak cum out of her pleasure areas. Priyanka moved her hands faster and slipped her tongue deeper inside. Stevonnie reached her limit. She let out a combination of a moan and a groan as she came. Hard. Her shaft splattered the towel she was over while her cunt drenched Priyanka's hand. After a few moments, she stopped. Priyanka removed herself from Stevonnie's ass and pulled her erection down, leaning her own head down to suck the remains of cum stuck in her penis.

Stevonnie, having recovered from her orgasm, eventually sat up in a kneeling position. Leaning back against Priyanka. "Wow. I never expected that to happen."

"On a side note, I don't feel much different." Priyanka says. Stevonnie turns around to see her eyes already having a pink hue.

"Just give it a minute to kick in. I promise you, you'll feel better. Now come on, let's get back into character." Stevonnie says, laying back on the bed.

"Alright." Priyanka takes a deep breath. "I assume you feel a little relieved from the treatment, right?"

"Why yes, I am… But-" Stevonnie hesitates.

"But what, my dear?" Priyanka asks, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I can't help unless you tell me."

"It's… not enough. I need a bit more." Stevonnie says, twiddling her fingers.

"Define "bit.""

"I want this feeling completely gone. I've been restless due to it." Priyanka smiled.

"Then allow me to satisfy your needs. Besides, you need to ejaculate more. A LOT more. And I did say I was gonna cure you of this. So my dear…" she strikes a sexy pose while kneeling over Stevonnie. "...What would you like me to do?"

Stevonnie began to twitch at her words. Even though the feeling of her arousal slightly went away, it came back ten-fold. And very eager to get rid of it, she let her body take control. She grabbed Priyanka by her wrists and pinned her down to the bed, straddling her chest. She leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, ravishing her mouth with the snake of her tongue. Meanwhile, Priyanka unbuttoned Stevonnie's gown during the kiss. Having enough from simply kissing her, Stevonnie took her erection in her hand and slipped it under Priyanka's ripped shirt and in-between her large breasts. She then began to thrust in and out of her cleavage, the warmth and soft flesh of her mother's breasts overloaded her arousal. Stevonnie was holding Priyanka's wrists over her head during her thrusts and she began to drool on her mother's chest. Unknowingly of course.

Priyanka looked down at the very long dick pushing and pulling between her boobs, noting how the tip reaches under her neck. Leaning up a bit, she extends her tongue out to lick away at Stevonnie's tip, giving her tongue another taste at the sweet-toothed cock. Stevonnie didn't last as long as she did the first time. She didn't give any warning about her orgasm, just releasing it with a mix between a moan and a deep groan. Her cum splattered along Priyanka's face and chest, a lot of it shot directly in her mouth and on her tongue. And she did not hesitate to swallow it up. Stevonnie's pussy came and dripped down the sides of Priyanka's stomach, making the towel wet again. 20 seconds of cumming later, and Stevonnie was still rock solid.

Stevonnie, lightly panting, got up from her position allowing Priyanka to sit up and wipe away the mess she caused… and slurp it up. Stevonnie noticed that her cum began to glow pink. "Hey Dr. Mom, look." As Priyanka scooped up the glowing cum, she began to feel relief in her body and mind. She wasn't feeling the way she did before, the grief that was eating away at her completely gone. Stevonnie's cum stopped glowing, now the pink nearly gone but still tasted the same to Priyanka.

Once she was done cleaning herself off, she spoke. "Holy shit, you weren't kidding. That stuff does heal. And not just my mind either." She says, looking at her cleaned hands not showing any signs of scratches or scars. Not even wrinkles.

"That's good." Stevonnie says, slowly rubbing her areas. "Um… nurse?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if… I put it inside?" Stevonnie asks, shyly.

"I'd thought you'd never ask to be honest." Priyanka says, laying Stevonnie back on the bed and getting on top of her. "I hope you're ready to go on a feel trip." Priyanka says as she lowers herself onto Stevonnie's rod. They both moan out in pleasure. Stevonnie felt like Priyanka's pussy was hot. While Priyanka felt that Stevonnie filled her to the brim. "I only slipped it in and it already feels like a pleasure bomb." After adjusting to her size, Priyanka began to bounce up and down Stevonnie's cock. She quickly began to moan out as Stevonnie managed to find her g-spot in a short amount of time. And she kept constantly hitting it, making priyanka tighten up a little. Stevonnie groaned out, gripping Priyanka's waist and thrust in her. Stevonnie began to leak pre-cum inside Priyanka, dripping down her dick and onto the towel covering the bed.

"Oh my god!" Priyanka cries out. "This feels amazing!"

"You're so tight, Dr. Mom!" Stevonnie says, eyes closed and gritting her teeth. Hearing herself being called that caused her pussy to tighten further around Stevonnie's shaft.

"Oh man, I'm gonna cum soon!" Priyanka says. Stevonnie moved her hands from Priyanka's waist and gropes Priyanka''s breasts. "Me too, Dr. Mom!" Priyanka leaned down and rested her hands along the sides of Stevonnie's head, holding herself up ash she continued her bouncing. After three minutes of continuously twitching shaft riding, they both achieved orgasmic bliss. They both cried out, very loudly. Priyanka's pussy tightened like a death grip around Stevonnie's shaft, drenching it in her fluids while Stevonnie shot load after load of cum in her womb. Knowing that she can't get pregnant, Stevonnie tried to push herself farther inside Priyanka, not knowing she's pressing against her womb.

After calming down, Priyanka pushed herself off Stevonnie and laid next to her on the bed. "I hope my patient is fully cured of her predicament." Priyanka says with a smile.

"Yeah, about that...:" Stevonnie was still stiff. "Futanaris have at least double the sex drive of a normal person."

"In other words…" Priyanka begins with a concerned look on her face. Stevonnie looked her in the eye, with her own eyes looking demonically pink.

"It's not over yet, Dr. Mom." Stevonnie chuckles, her lust taking over her senses.

"This is gonna be awhile." Priyanka says to herself as Stevonnie crawls over to her, intent on continuing the sexcapade.

Crystal Residence - 11:45 PM

"You think things are going okay at Connie's?" Pearl asks. "He hasn't responded to any of our calls."

"Come on, Pearl. Loosen up a little." Amethyst says, eating a bag of Chaaps. "Steven can take care of himself. You said it yourself."

"I know, I know. I just feel like something's wrong."

"You always feel like something's wrong." Pearl was about to respond back but was cut off by Garnet.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Garnet says, laughing. Pearl and Amethyst look at her confused. "He's just fine!" She continues to laugh.

"Yo!" They turn towards Steven's room to find Lapis looking at them. "What's so funny?" As Garnet was about to answer, she's cut off by Peridot.

"Okay, I know you don't like me, and I certainly don't like you." Everyone looks at her. "But I think we need to set aside our differences and work this out together. Now all you gotta do for me is MAKE THIS FRICKIN JUMP! (Growl)" She says, holding Steven's touch pad tightly while death glaring at the red and blue figure on screen… who just fell into a bottomless pit. Then, a bunch of red X's popped up on screen generally in the same area. "(Sigh) I hate you Mario. I hate you so much."

"Peridot." Amethyst begins.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Peridot says, clearly angry.

Connie's Room - 1:00 AM

"Finally, I thought she'd never let up. She wasn't kidding when she said that." Priyanka thinks as she recovers from being fucked for an hour straight with a naked Steven and Connie in her arms resting against her. Stevonnie had unfused and dropped dead asleep on the bed. "She came in my mouth 7 times, my pussy 11 times, and my ass… shit, I can't even remember now. But, god damn that felt good! So much better than…" Priyanka facepalmed at her selfishness. "Whatever, I had a really good fuck, my daughter's happy, her boyfriend's happy, and I'm happy… for now…. Why the hell am i still awake?"

She rests her head against the pillow and covered themselves up in a blanket. She adjusted Steven and Connie's heads to rest on her chest. Eventually, she fell asleep leaking a bunch of pink and clear cum from her holes. During their slumber, the cum inside Priyanka and Connie began to glow and the glow enveloped their bodies.

Later - 10:47 AM

Steven slowly began to wake up from his severe slumber. As his vision slowly came to, he could see Connie's head resting against Priyanka's chest. And that he was too. He also notes that they both had drooled a lot on her chest. Steven tried to stifle his laughter. He then turns to look at Priyanka, only to gasp in shock.

"What the heck?!" Steven silently yells. "What happened?" Nearly tripping like crazy, he reaches over and shakes Connie awake. "Connie, Connie, wake up!"

"Naw… more theories… zzzzzz… medical Side-Specials… zzzzzzz…. Cloud is jank… zzzzzz…"

Getting risky, he does something bold. He spits on his hand…

And slaps dat ass. *SMACK*

Connie lets outout a small yip in pain. Although the pain instantly went away due to the healing spit. She turns to see her assailant. "Steven, the fuck was that for?" She quietly yells, knowing that her mom was still sleeping. Steven's only response was him pointing towards Priyanka's face. She turns to look, and her eyes widen as well. "Woah. That's… new."

As she said this, Priyanka began waking up as well. She noticed the two figures facing her direction. "Morning kids. I hope you both slept well." They don't respond. They keep their shocked expressions. "What? What's up? What did I do?... Was I too much into character?"

Connie grabs her phone and activates the face cam. She hands it to Priyanka. A moment later, she puts a hand to her face, checking it in disbelief. "Wha… What the heck? I'm…"

""Younger."" Steven and Connie both say. And indeed Priyanka was. Her face looked smaller and her distinguished features of being older were gone. She looked five years younger now. She was still recognizable as Connie's mother, but she still looked young.

"What happened?" Priyanka asks.

"I… don't know." Steven says. "But I think I might have done it."

"What makes you say that?" Connie asks him.

"Well for one, I don't recall you having a Rose Quartz tattoo over your abdomen." Steven says. Connie looks down and sure enough, there was a tattoo of a Rose Quartz. She reaches down to poke at it, only for it to feel like a real one. "What?"

"What did you do to me and my daughter, Steven?" Priyanka questions, as kindly as she could without sounding worried.

"I don't know but I promise you, I had no intentions of causing this to either of you." Steven says. "But… the youth thing… might be another power of mine."

"Why do you think that?" Connie asks him.

"Do you know the story of the fountain of youth? And how it would grant those who drink it to retain their youth and beauty?" They nod. "Well, my mother's fountain, made from her healing tears, was and is that fountain. I learned that a few months ago."

"Well, that could explain the youth thing, because your healing powers are in your sperm… but if that's the case, shouldn't Connie be younger as well?" Priyanka says.

"It should, but there are a couple more factors in play." Steven referring to her tattoo. "For one, when we were split, I didn't… release nearly as much in her as Stevonnie had done to you."

"That's another thing, Stevonnie's essence was as thin as a woman's and she didn't have your other part, Steven. Care to explain that?" Priyanka asks.

"Actually yes, Connie came up with a solid explanation as to that."

"Let's hear it."

"Okay, this might take a bit to understand." Connie begins. "As you know, Steven is half-human and half-gem. And technically he'd be half-female because his mother formed a female body and became a part of him… it's complicated. Anyway, his half-human also means that technically, he's half of human male. Only by technicality. And I'm a full human, 100% female. But when we fuse, we become 75% human and 25% gem. Of that 75% human, my full female body outweighs his half male body. So instead of having everything if we were both full-fledged humans, Stevonnie is naturally more female than being a futa. But she still has Steven's dick so…" They all blushed at that.

"So when Stevonnie came in me enough to refill a deep freezer, it only healed me in more ways than one. But when Steven had cum in you, it led to that?"

"We're… not entirely sure." Connie lied.

"Well, Steven. I'm gonna say this once. If you just so happened to get my daughter pregnant, you better take responsibility. Although I know you will, if you don't you'll have bigger things to worry about than than alien invasion. You understand me, mister?" Priyanka glares at him.

Steven gulps. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now…" Priyanka grabs her phone off the counter and checks the time. "10:55. Your father won't be home until tonight. Speaking of which, what are we gonna do about him?"

"I don't know, but I'm staying out of this." Steven says, raising his hands and backing away. "For once, I'm not gonna aid in love issues of this caliber."

"Oh no, you don't!" Connie and Priyanka say as Steven tries to slip out the door, only to be dragged back to the bed by the two Maheswaran women. As he laid back in the bed, the two were standing over him.

"You're right. We're not involving you in this. But Connie informed me of something around 3 this morning."

"What were you guys doing up so early?" Steven asks them.

"Oh nothing." Connie answers. "We just have a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night for no reason."

"Ah."

"But you see, she accidentally let it slip that you need some minor improvements on pleasing the female body."

"Are we seriously still going on about this?" Steven pouts.

"Ohhhhh.. Well if you're sooo confident about it, then prove it." Priyanka says, crawling over him and hovering her glistening pussy over

"Seriously? This early? And after all that from last night?"

"I'm a woman with needs, Steven. Same goes for Connie. And if it demands it, anytime, anywhere, anyway." Priyanka says as Connie slips Steven inside her and starts bouncing on him. Priyanka lowers herself and sits comfortably on Steven's face. Her butt cheeks feeling very soft and squishy against his face. He squeezes them as he licks her slit. And guess what?

"Oh man, she tastes like caramel!" Steven thinks as he eagerly ate out the beautiful milf that's facesitting him while he gives the D to his equally equally, if not more beautiful girlfriend. Although, clearly still tired from last night's escapades, he wanted to get this over quick. So, he significantly increased the speed of his tongue and began to thrust hard into Connie. Making them hit their limits quick.

Once their orgasms were done and over with, Priyanka got off of Steven and the bed all together. She stated that she was gonna take a shower, but not before witnessing Connie licking her juices off of Steven's face.

A half-hour later.

After the trio had all taken showers and a fresh set of clothes, they were all in the living room drinking coffee. As they drank, Connie and Priyanka began to discuss what they were gonna do about Doug. And once Connie finished her plan, Steven and Priyanka looked at her in shock. And then they both cracked a smirk.

"Okay, Connie has a dark side confirmed." Steven says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I never knew you could be so… devious, darling." Priyanka says.

"Well, you spend the summer with war trained soldiers, and a few of them specialize in torture and interrogation, and that i was taught by the best of the best and received a suitcase full of clothing and weapons… you get the point."

*"But are you sure that this won't end in death?" Priyanka asks.

"Absolutely. I'll show you. Give me a minute to go get it." She sets her coffee down on the table and heads upstairs to retrieve the item of topic, leaving Steven and Priyanka alone.

"... Steven, can I talk to you for a minute?" Priyanka asks.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say… thank you, for all of this. And for handling this so well."

"It's no big deal, really."

"Yes it is." She sets her coffee down. "Steven, there is literally no one else in this world that's as nice and kind-hearted as you. And I'm glad that Connie met you and that you're making her happy. Not only that, but this entire situation. I never expected this from anyone. No one expects this from anyone."

"You found out that your husband cheated on you. When Connie said I could help you, I honestly thought I would be talking to you therapeutically."

"Well, you ended up being therapeutic. But still, you and Connie willing wanted to commit incest just to make me non-depressed. If that doesn't deserve thanks from me, then I don't know what does."

Steven walks over to her and wraps her in a hug. "Well, don't worry. We're gonna conclude this strongly. You can count on it."

She hugs him back. "Thank you, Steven." As they hugged, Connie was peeking from the staircase. She then got a look of surprise, as Steven and Priyanka's bodies began to glow. And they didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, we gotta let go of the hug before Connie sees us." The figure said. "Why you don't want her to see us? It's just a hug... I just don't want her to get the wrong idea."

"I think she'd be okay about the very tall mysterious, yet familiar figure hugging herself." Rose said in the figures head, causing her to turn around and sees a shocked Connie with her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"What is it, buddy?... Sweetie, what's wrong?" Connie activates the camera on her phone and points it toward the figures face. The figure looked and gasped in shock. "WE FUSED?!"

The figure looked more like an older version of Stevonnie. The hair was curly like Steven's, but retained the color pattern of Priyanka's. Wearing a white coat, pink blouse with a yellow star, black jean shorts that the legs cut off into skirts. And a combination of flip flops and running shoes. Underneath, they wore a black bra, and black laced briefs. Overall darker/redder skin tone, DD breasts with a small amount of hair on her chest, a rather large ass, and was just like Stevonnie in the genital region. With quite a bit of hair at her crotch.

"What the heck?... What is this feeling?" Her expression instantly changed. "Aw crap, I'm sorry Dr. Maheswaran. I didn't mean to- No, it's fine. I like it a lot, actually."

"And yet another one falls on the fusion train." Connie says.

"This feels… amazing!" Priyanka voices from the fusion. "I've never felt more… loving and at peace… I think that might be because of me." Steven says from the fusion. "Whenever I'm happy, it radiates into others."

"I can attest to that." Connie intervenes. "So, what are you gonna call yourself?"

"Well, since Stevonnie is a merge of Steven and Connie…" The fusion gets a smirk on her face. "Stevanka! All right!" Stevanka jumps and raises her fist into the air, causing a megavitamin to pop out. "What the?" She looks curiously at her hand. So does Connie. Stevanka thrusts her fist in the air again, and a megavitamin pops out again. "This is just like… wait a minute…"

"Steven, don't you dare-" Connie is interrupted as Stevanka does a palm strike in the air and her hand discharges electricity around her palm.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever done." As Priyanka says that through Stevanka, they unfuse. Priyanka lands on her feet while Steven lands face first.

"Okay, Connie. I think the landing strategy only affects non-adults." Steven says, muffled by the carpet.

"Aside from that moment of heaven… we good to go?" Priyanka asks. Steven let's out a muffled "Uh-huh." While Connie gives a thumbs up.*

"Then it's settled." Priyanka begins. "Operation 'Payback' begins."

Crystal Residence - 8:00 PM

Steven and Connie had returned to the beach house around one, although they were bombarded with questions by the others. Priyanka recommended that Connie spent the night at his house. (Like they haven't done that before.) But the real kicker was her having to reintroduce herself to Lapis and Peridot…

But that's a chapter for another day. Let's finish this one.

Maheswaran Residence - 9:00 PM

Doug was used to a lot of things. Dealing with hostile people, dealing with angry people, and dealing with people with guns.

But having those three criteria fit into one person was bad enough. That person being the wife that you cheated on… Yeah, you sealed your fate.

"Ya know… I was really hoping that it wouldn't come to this… but in a world with lack of trust, what much do you have to go on?" Priyanka says, sitting in a chair, holding a WU S PISTOL +SB aimed at her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"Look Priyanka, I'm sorry." Doug says, scared for his life. "I'm sorry I did what I did! And I regret it!"

"You're only sorry because there's a gun pointed at your head. And if you truly regretted your actions, then one, you wouldn't have kept doing it. Two, you could have told me about it, I would've been very disappointed in you of all people, but you still could have the chance to make up for it. And three, my father's goddamn ring would still be on your finger. Speaking about said ring, give it back."

"What?" Doug asks in confusion and nervousness.

"My dad's ring. Give. It. Back. You don't deserve it after what you've done." Doug slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out the pure gold band. "Sit it on the floor, and back away." He does so. Priyanka goes and picks it up, keeping the gun aimed at him. Getting bold, she grabs him by his collar and puts the gun up towards his neck. "If you value your life, you'll walk right out this door, and leave." She says, releasing him. "I'll send you your stuff later, but you're no longer welcome here."

"What about Connie? What're you gonna tell her?"

"Oh she knows all about this already. In fact, she legit wants nothing to do with you. As do I." She finishes, lowering the gun and walking away. Doug, finally able to breathe, lets out a thought. "If it means I'm done with you freaks, then so be it." He says, opening the door and walking out.

He really should have kept that to himself.

"HEY! You forgot something!" Doug turned around to see the gun in his face, staring down the barrel as she pulls the trigger. He goes into shock from the sound of the gunshot before it nails him right in the forehead. The gunshot echoed around the neighborhood. And Doug's body fell hard onto the concrete ground. But, for some reason… there's no wound on him. Or any blood.

Just the smell of Hamoa and Lutea riddled the air.

And a smirk on Priyanka's face.

HOLY SHIT, THIS JUST GOT DARK AS FUUUUUU-

No it didn't, look up the gun on YouTube and you'll understand what REALLY happened.

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO fucking sorry for the wait on this update. I swear I did not plan on holding back this long.

And it's Christmas Day… I didn't plan this either. It was not my intentions to upload today. Like three-four weeks ago was my deadline. But… things came up. As always.

Anyway, I hope this more than makes up for the wait.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	7. A short update

_**Okay, I think you guys need a quick explanation as to why I haven't posted in the previous four months.**_

 _ **Long story short, life just wants to fuck with me majorly. Severe family issues, depression and the threat of being kicked out my house once I graduate high school.**_

 _ **I haven't given up on this story. (or any of them that is if anyone wants to read any of my other stories.) And I don't plan on it either.**_

 _ **I promise you, I will finish this arc…**_

 _ **Ya know what, here's who's coming next.**_

 _ **Ruby & Sapphire, Lapis, my friend's oc, Peridot… and maybe Rose.**_

 _ **See y'all later…**_

 _ **Also, I put Garnet and Pepsiman in Project M and they had to duke it out. Guess who won?**_


	8. Raspberry Clarity

_**Been awhile, hasn't it?**_

 _ **Yeah, sorry about the wait… again. I've been hit with writer's block for Lapis's chapter (and a shitload of personal issue's) Only recently, did it hit me that I haven't done Red vs Blu- I mean Ruby and Sapphire yet. (That bit in chapter 3 didn't really count all the way.)**_

 _ **Then, a bunch more personal drama happened after that and I just stopped.**_

 _ **But I'm fine now, and y'all long overdue.**_

 _ **Chapter 4 - A Double Dose of Raspberry**_

"SHE SHOT HIM?!" Pearl yelled at the peak of her volume.

"Yep." Connie said without a care in the world.

And that's how one wakes up at 9… after plotting for some glorious payback the day before. After a good night's sleep after playing an assortment of fighting games, mostly Tekken 7, Project M/Smash 4, and Pokken with Connie barely beating everyone except Garnet (for obvious reasons), Steven and Connie wake up due to the sun hitting their faces. Steven wearing his Black and red pajamas and Connie wearing a Black tank top with a yellow star and sweatpants. However, they were immediately confronted by Garnet and Pearl. Garnet, having a rather concerning vision about them the day before.

And now they're explaining themselves.

"Oh my stars, I've trained an associate of murder." Pearl says, horrified.

"Wait, hold up." Steven intervenes. "Who said anything about murder?"

"You did say that Dr. M shot Mr. M. By the way, that's kinda too much as a consequence for an affair." Garnet states.

"Okay yes, but it wasn't lethal." Connie states back.

"How so?" Garnet and Pearl both say.

"It was a tranquilizer gun."

"A what?" They both say, confused.

"A gun that puts you to sleep. Like a drug of sorts."

"Oh." Garnet says, processing it all. "Ohhhh."

"What? I don't get it." Pearl says.

"They played him like a damn fiddle."

"... What?"

"They made Doug think that he's dead. But in reality, he's been put to sleep."

"... Now that's just harsh." Pearl says.

"... So…" Steven pops up. "What do you guys wanna do now?"

 _ **Five minutes later**_

 _ **Ever heard of SUPERFIGHT?**_

"Okay, so I am a Unicorn, that lays exploding eggs, that's riding the sea unicorn which is basically a whale with a horn. Sadly it's not on fire eating a helicopter." Steven says.

"Now, how can you defeat a three stories tall Sloth, wielding a chain attached to a Shark, and that can see three seconds into the future?" Garnet questions.

"I swear this game is stupid." Pearl says.

"But that's the fun part Pearl." Connie counters. "Trying to make dumb stuff make sense."

"Well, for one… I am a damn Unicorn, riding atop a giant whale, that can lay exploding eggs!"

"He does have a point." Amethyst says.

"What?" Pearl says, completely confused.

"Yes, but-" Garnet gets cut off by knocking on the screen door.

"Connie, sweetie?"

"Mom?" Connie yells.

"Come in." Steven says.

"Haidara!" Priyanka kicks the door down. She's wearing a Black suit with a red blouse and a black and red tie. Also wearing black sunglasses.

"... I was gonna install a new door anyway." Garnet says.

"Mom, what's up? And why did you kick the door down?"

"Well, to answer your second question, I've just started taking martial arts classes earlier today… at 1 in the morning, actually. And second off, check the time."

Connie whips out her phone and checks the time. _**10:47 AM.**_ "OH CRAP! I'm GONNA MISS SCHOOL!" She yells, causing Steven to cover his ears for a second as she dashes towards the external shower right in front of the bathroom. "Steven!"

"Y-Yes?" Steven responds. Listening to the sounds of water running and slightly frantic movement.

"I need two favors. One, your clothes."

"Uh… Okay." Steven goes to his massive closet and opens a drawer full of Star shirts, Blue jeans and briefs. "Uhhh… I don't think I have any panties for you. If I did, I'm pretty sure Pearl would've torn me a new one."

"Well I…" Pearl pauses, knowing that he's right. "would have "questioned" you." Amethyst giggles at that.

"It's fine. I've worn yours before."

Steven, Pearl and Priyanka get wide-eyed. """WHAT?!"""

"Steven, do you not know how comfy your clothes are?"

"She's got a point there." Amethyst says.

"Okay, okay." Steven sets them outside the shower. Connie cracks open the door and grabs them.

"Uh, Connie?" Priyanka begins. "Will you need a ride?"

"Steven, can Lion give me a ride?"

"Hold on. Let's see if he's around." Steven wips out a Ocarina and starts to play it.

"Wait a minute." Pearl begins. "Lion isn't even a hor-" Lion warps right in front of Steven.

"Heya, buddy." Lion licks his face.

"Okay pardon my French, but logic can go fuck itself. I need a minute." Pearl walks away into the temple. _**There, I let Pearl say fuck. Y'all happy now?**_

"I need a favor. Mind giving us a ride to Connie's school?" Lion nods his head. Steven whips out a couple packs of Lion Lickers from the fridge and tosses them at Lion. Which he tears apart and eats.

"Oh Lion," Connie begins, stepping outside the shower wearing Steven's outfit. "When will you ever open the package the right way?"

Lion huffs as they climb on his back. "Okay, to Peach Creek Beacon Academy."

"That is a long ass name for a school." Amethyst says as Lion, Steven and Connie warp out of the house.

"Um, Priyanka." Garnet says, getting her attention. "As much as we like having you around, what brings you here this time? That couldn't have been the only reason."

"Oh… right." She starts to blush. "Well, uh… as you probably know from the dynamic duo, we had quite the eventful night."

"Oh yeah, we know. Hehehe." Amethyst pokes.

"But as you may have noticed it cause some weird side effects." Priyanka continues.

"You look pretty. I see why some of the fan base ships you and Pearl together."

"Why thank you- Wait, what?" Priyanka asks, puzzled.

"Shit, I broke the 4th wall too early." Garnet states.

 _ **Peach Creek Beacon Academy - 11:21 PM**_

The portal opens up as Lion, Steven and Connie dash right out of it. With an audible *pop.* They arrived in the central courtyard of the school, although it's deserted due to all the students heading into the buildings.

"Okay, we're here!" Steven says as he and Connie hopped off Lion. Steven gets a good look at the campus and us amazed at the massive size of it. "Woah! I've never seen the interior of your school. This place is huge!"

"Eyup. As big as a college campus." She hoists her bag and sword on her back. "... Have you ever wanted to go to a school?"

"What do you mean?" Steven asks. A figure then appears walking towards them.

"Now now, Connie. You know that I should be asking that." They turn around to see a white haired male walking towards them with a cane. He's holding a mug of coffee. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Professor!" Connie says, shocked. "I'm sorry, i-"

"You know that only one person is addressed by professor. Please, call me Ozpin."

"Mr. Ozpin, sorry for being late. I was-" Ozpin held up his cane.

"There's no need for explanation, Connie. Your mother called earlier and told me." He takes a sip of coffee, then shifts his attention to Steven. "And you must be Steven Universe, right?"

Steven gulps. "Y-yes, sir."

"No need to be nervous young man. You're not in any sort of trouble. I'm just curious to meet the one who managed to put a smile on one of my top pupils." He takes another sip of coffee as Steven lightly chuckles. "So, have you ever considered going to a school at all in your life?"

"At first I did, but then Connie mentioned stuff like bullies, bad food, and apparently ignorant teachers."

"Well, I can assure you that the teachers here have sense and are aware of the typical situations that can happen in classrooms. Also, the food here is brilliant. We made sure the cooks we hired actually got a degree in Culinary Arts."

"Well that explains a lot." Connie says as her stomach grumbles. "I'm gonna go inside before Mr. Port rants on another story again." She walks up to Steven and kisses his cheek, causing him to blush and Ozpin to smirk and raise an eyebrow. "See ya later, Steven."

After she walks out of hearing range, Ozpin speaks again. "So you and Connie, huh…"

Steven snaps back to reality. "What?.. Oh… y-yeah… we're- we've been… uh…"

Ozpin lets out a laugh. "I'm just teasing, Steven. Let an old man have a laugh once in awhile."

"Okay, okay. But uh… yeah, we've been dating. For a while now, actually." Steven says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I wish you two the best of luck. Relationships are not the easiest thing to maintain." Ozpin extends his hand for Steven to shake.

"Oh yeah, I can agree with you on that." They shake hands.

"Now I know that you probably have a decent education, but if you ever want to experience school life, just drop in through the front office. But not today."

"Why not if I may ask?"

"Let's just say a bully got a bit too much of what he deserved." Ozpin glares a bit, then takes another sip of coffee.

"... もっと教えて." Steven replies.

"Wait, you speak Japanese?" Ozpin says, impressed.

"Connie's been my childhood friend. Whenever we watch anime, she sometimes goes full Otaku and rages over stupid plot points in Japanese."

"Oh."

"Anyway, can you please explain how the bully got bodied?"

"Oh right." He clears his throat. "So for the past few weeks, a student by the name of Jaune Arc was being bullied by another student who thinks that since his father works in the council, he can get away with whatever he wants… but that is not the case… kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Well, early on we questioned Jaune about it, and he said not to worry about it. So, we questioned why, and he simply didn't want his parents involved. That's a story for another day. So I didn't get involved. But after yesterday, his teammates had enough."

"What did his teammates do?"

"Long story short, they were planning something diabolical, but one of his friends went rogue and simply broke his legs."

Steven cringes. "oooohhh."

"Yeah. That's a little~ overkill." Ozpin turns towards the school building. "Well Steven, I got a school to run, you got something equally important that I don't know what it is. I hope we meet again." He walks back into the building.

Steven watches him for a little bit, then turns back towards Lion. "He's a bit of an unusual fella, but he has good heart." Lion simply shrugs. Steven gets on top of him. "Time to head back home, buddy."

 _ **Beach City - 11:51 AM**_

 _ **(Cue "Apotos Day" - Sonic Unleashed OST)**_

 ***POP***

Lion and Steven appear at the entrance to Beach City. They slowly walk into town, greeting everyone for the first time that day. Onion was the first to see Steven that day. He simply waved at him then hopped on the roof of someone's house. Even after all these years he's still acting shifty.

"You hungry, Lion?" Lion nods. "Let's get some Pizza and Lion Lickers… one of these days you're gonna eat a cookie cat." Lion simply huffs.

Heading towards Fish Stew Pizza, they run into some of the other residents. Jamie was delivering mail while rocking out to something. " _I wonder what he's listening to…" Steven thinks._

" _That's a good question, son." Rose says._

" _For real?" Steven questions._

" _Look, the only music I remember is Greg's albums and whatever you listen to. I'm just being curious."_

" _...Understandable."_

"Hey, Jamie! I got a question for ya!"

 _ **Five minutes later**_

"Dat Boi has weird taste in music." Steven says as Llion leads him towards Fish Stew Pizza.

" _Is this what music us nowadays? Taking lunch orders and rapping it to a train engine?"_

"Mom, I can assure you, that is not the case." Steven wipes his face with his hand. "Let's get pizza."

 _ **Fish Stew Pizza - 12:05 PM**_

"Hello Fish Stew-" Steven opens the door and is instantly blown back by someone rushing out the door.

 _ **(Cue the Spider-Man 2 Pizza Theme) - I'm so sorry**_

Steven ends up falling on his back. "Oww!"

"Ah! Steven, I'm sorry!" Steven looks up to see Kiki holding a shitload of pizzas. She sets them down on a nearby chair and helps Steven up.

"It's ok, Kiki. I've had worse hit me." He notices the stacks of pizzas. "Jenny using the truck again? Or is the truck out of commission?"

"Actually, I have to do this because Jenny and I lost a bet with Dad."

"Why is this town turning into Casino Park?"

"So whenever we're on duty, we can't use the truck unless delivery is longer than a mile. And we have to play this song all day."

"... Well good luck with that." Steven jokes.

"Wow. Woow. I see how it is." Kiki jokes back.

"Kiki…"

"Not even gonna offer to help a lady, huh?"

"Oh come on. You know me, Kiki. I'm always loyal to my homies." Kiki starts cracking up.

"Steven, stop before I drop these and make you pay for half."

"Okay okay, fine. But would you care to hook me up with a pizza?"

"Actually, there's one ready for you in the store."

"Really?" Kiki nods. "I didn't call and order though."

"Garnet did. She also told me to write a message and to put it with the pizza."

"Ok. Thanks. Good luck with the deliveries."

"Thanks. I'll need it if I have to tolerate this damn song all day." She runs off with pizzas in hand.

Steven walks in-

 _ **Okay, this scene is a bitch. I'm just gonna skip it.**_

 _ **Crystal Residence - 2:05 PM**_

Steven and Lion appear out of the pink portal in front of the steps to his house.

"Thanks for the ride, Lion." Steven says as he reaches into Lions mane and pulls out a couple Lion Lickers. He tosses them towards Lion, who jumps and catches them with his mouth. He then walks under the stairs and proceeds to tear them open.

Steven enters his house to be greeted by somewhat peaceful music. _**(Cue "Infinite Azure - Round 1" - Tekken 7)**_

He looks towards his room to see Peridot and Lapis playing a game against each other. Ya know, it's almost as if they never moved from that spot from the last chapter.

"You see, Lapis? You can't beat the EWGF!" Peridot says, repeatedly inputting f, n, d, d/f + 2.

"Peridot, you do realize that I'm playing Kazuya, right? And you're Alisa?"

"Wait, what?" As soon as she said that, K.O.

"And that's the fifteenth win, to three losses." Lapis says, confidently.

"I call pebbles on that! Steven's controllers need some work!"

"That's because that one was built just for him." She pulls out a green PS4 controller with a yellow touchpad. " _This_ one is yours."

"Oh…" Peridot switches controllers. " _Now_ you will face the wrath of 5XG! Nyehahahaha!"

"Just pick your character so I can whoop you again." Lapis says, as she turns to face the door. She sees Steven recording their "argument" on his phone. "H-How long have you been there?"

"About three minutes. Please keep this going. This is quality entertainment." As he says this, Garnet walks in from the temple hallway.

"Sorry Steven, but now is not the time for entertainment. It's time for training."

"Aww." Steven fake sulks, as he closes the camera app on his iDroid and walks over towards Garnet. "Hey Garnet."

Garnet ruffles his hair and slides her hand down the side of his face, holding his chin. "Hello cutie. Ready for training?" He nods. "Alright. I'll need access to your room."

The temple door brightens the Rose Quartz gem embedded in it, then it opens up his pink cloudy room. Garnet walks inside as the order for the room to follow .

"Steven, don't leave this hallway. I don't wanna risk getting stuck in here." Garnet says as the door shuts, but the pink gem pulses constantly.

A few minutes pass as Garnet sets up the room. Steven was texting Connie about her day at school so far while also listening to the banter between blue and green. He failed to notice the bathroom door opening and a figure emerging from it.

"Hey Steven." Steven looks up to see Priyanka, who had recently finished a shower as her hair and skin were slightly wet and had a towel around the back of her neck. She wore a white sports bra and black shorts with a white stripe. The reason why she was still wet was so that her body would slightly show through her clothes… which he noticed. _**(Okay, if I ruined Priyanka character a bit just now, I am sorry. But as some of you might know, she is a top tier milf.)**_

Steven blushed. "H-hi Dr. Maheswaran. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Can't complain. I've been watching those two fight each other ever since back from my training."

"You had another session?"

"Yeah. I have to admit, it's a bit therapeutic in a sense. Keeps my mind off a whole lot of things. Also, these moves I've been learning are cool."

"You wanna spar later on?"

"If that means I whoop you, Connie and Stevonnie I'll gladly take you on. But, safety first. I need to get us some gear."

"Okay… wait, I didn't see your car outside."

"I left it at home and ran here. Whatever's inside you also gave me super speed."

"I'm calling bs on that."

"No seriously, look." She moved out the door so fast it was a blur.

"How?!" Steven yells to himself. She comes back out of breath with a donut.

"The catch, however… (pants)... is that I run out of breath easily." Priyanka says, taking a bite of the donut. "Wanna bite?"

Garnet pops out the temple for a second. "He can't have one right now. He's about to train." She dips back in.

"Well, nevermind. Good luck with your training." She begins to walk away, but stops. "Actually, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, ma'am."

"Um… would you wanna… have another night with Connie and I again?" She looks to the side, blushing with a nervous smile on her face.

"Wait, what?"

"It doesn't have to be anytime soon or anything, and I still need to ask Connie as well. But it's just… I haven't felt pleasure that good in a long time. And I want to experience it again."

"... Sure. I don't mind." Steven says with a smile. "Connie enjoyed it a lot more than I did."

" _Really_ now?" Priyanka puts her hand up to her chin, smirking.

"Oh yeah, but she might not admit it… at first." As he says this, Garnet pops out the temple again.

"Okay Steven, it's ready. Let's do this."

"Alrighty then. I'll see Y'all later." Steven says, walking inside the temple.

"""Good luck!""" Priyanka, Lapis and Peridot say.

A few seconds later…

 _ **K.O.**_

"DAMNIT!" Peridot yells. Lapis laughs at her rage.

"I am undefeatable." Lapis cheers. Priyanka faces her direction and sees an unused controller.

"I'll take you on… Lapis, is it?" Priyanka asks.

"Yes. And prepare to get bodied." She tosses to Priyanka the spare controller as she walks up to Stevens room.

"Please defeat her!" Peridot squeals.

 _ **Rose's Room - Training Arena - 2:30 PM**_

 _ **(Cue "Attack on Rhythm 1st" - Tekken 7)**_

Steven enters the first room of the course. "Alright Steven," Garnet begins. "You're gonna have multiple challenges throughout today's training. Complete them all without needing my assistance and you'll get a special reward."

"Okay, let's go."

 _ **Stage 1 - Obstacle course**_

Steven walks down the path looking around the first room, only to realize that this is Amethyst's rigged room..

"Really Garnet? Again?" Steven comments.

"What did I do?"

"It's the same course from six years ago! The one that was rigged so I wouldn't get hurt." Steven points out.

"Yes, but it's only the first section of the entire thing. Besides, I changed it up a bit." As she says this, a giant ball of rock starts rolling down the path towards Steven.

"Even the Amethyst pathway is the same. I bet you that this giant ball of rock will stop right before it hits me." He turns around and faces the rolling boulder.

It doesn't.

The boulder crashes right into him, sending him falling down into the abyss screaming… until he feels a massive gust of air push him back up.

He lands on his face.

"See? Told ya." Garnet quips.

"So you're serious this time?" Steven says, muffled by the ground.

"Yes."

"Okay, can we restart that?" Steven asks, getting up.

"Just jump the gap and keep going."

Steven backs up from the ledge a bit and prepares himself. After taking a deep breath, he books it and jumps. Right as he jumps, a figure appears charging at him in the air with his arm extended and shrouded in darkness energy. Steven shrieks and somehow air dodges out the way. The figure ends up stopping and falls down the abyss as Steven lands successfully on the other side.

"Garnet, who the hell was that?!"

"That was someone going for the Ganoncide on you."

"You actually implemented that?" Steven says in disbelief.

"Yes, now keep going. You're burning daylight."

Steven moves on to Pearls section.

 _ **(Yeah, I can't write this part either. Moving on.)**_

Steven enters Garnets corridor. He looks around for anything new to watch out for. He sees nothing. So he runs off, avoiding the fire traps narrowly. As he tries to run past the spike traps, he trips on a rock and falls on his face… again. Stunned by the faceplant, he's unable to dodge the spike trap as it drops. He wraps his arms over his face and closes his eyes, unable to concentrate to form his bubble shield. As he awaits impalement…

The spikes hit the ground, but he's unharmed. Opening an eye, he sees that the spikes around him are touching the ground. Yet, the spikes that were to touch him receded back into the trap. The trap itself was still hovering over Steven.

"What?"

"Did you really think that I would purposely hurt my cutie pie?" Garnet says, mock offended.

"Well, I got hit by the rock earlier."

"But that's a rock. Anyway, can you get yourself out of there or do I need to help?"

"Uh… I think I got it." Steven calms down and summons his bubble shield, pushing the trap off of him as he rolls out. "Alrighty."

He runs to the exit, expecting it to be over. But… nope.

 _ **Stage 2 - Dojo (Cue "The Inner Shrine" - Tekken 4)**_

Steven enters what appears to be a sort of dojo. He sees Garnet sitting in the middle on her knees peacefully. As if she's meditating. Steven sees that his clothes changed into a karate gi. Pink top, black bottoms, Black belt and headband.

"So, you made it." Garnet says, staying still. Her clothes flash as they turn into a gi of her colors.

"Wait, I have to fight you?" Steven says, slightly fearful.

"Yep." Garnet says, turning around.

"Welp, I'm screwed."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. I don't wanna hurt that precious face of yours." Garnet says, entering a fighting stance.

"(breathes in) Ok. Here goes nothing." Steven enters a karate stance. The two silently look at each other for a few seconds…

Then they charge at each other.

 _ **Crystal Residence - 3:00 PM**_

"YES!" Priyanka screams and cheers after managing to defeat Lapis for the third time in a row. "GET BODIED!"

"I can't believe it. I thought I was the queen of this game." Lapis says, mock crushed.

"High five!" Peridot offers to Priyanka, which she obliges.

"You still can't beat me, Peri." Lapis reiterates.

"I don't care, ya clod. Your reign of terror is over."

" _And my reign of terror has yet to begin."_ They all turn towards the source of the voice and they see Connie with her controller around her neck.

"Oh yeah, I forgot she's the true queen of this game." Lapis says.

"That's right." Connie says, walking up to them.

"Wait, what about Garnet?" Priyanka asks. "Doesn't she have a perfect record?"

"Future vision exploit." Connie, Lapis and Peridot say. Priyanka nods understandingly.

"So, you managed to defeat the princess." Connie says to her mother, walking up to her.

"Princess?" Lapis says, a little offended.

"But you can't defeat the true queen."

"Oh really?" Priyanka asks, smirking. She grabs Connie and gives her a noogie. "We'll just have to see little miss Confidence."

Connie breaks free. "Oh it's on now." She looks around. "Wait, where's everyone else?"

"Well, Amethyst went to see Vidalia again. Pearl is on a date with Sheena and Steven and Garnet are training in the temple."

 _ **Temple - 3:45**_

Steven and Garnet are standing in front of each other, exhausted. Both are panting and visibly damaged from their fight. Steven's hair is disheveled, his gi is ripped from the right side of his top and the left side of his pants leg. There's also a cut on his face.

Garnet isn't faring any better either. Her gi was completely destroyed. Her glasses were cracked. Her hair lost its cube shape. Her right hand is swollen.

But the fight was not over.

Garnet sent a tired right hook at Steven, which he took to the face. Same side as his cut. He stumbled back as his body began to flash with a red outline.

But that's what did it.

"It's over Garnet." Time slowed down as Steven charged his right fist with energy, ran up to Garnet and delivered a right straight to her face. He delivered a jab to her stomach, then another right to her chest. Then, pelting her torso with rapid jabs making her stumble back as he charges his right hand one last time. He runs up to her and swings his fist.

"Feel the fury!" His fist connects with her face, breaking her glasses and sending her flying away from him.

 _ **K.O.**_

"Okay, (pant)... are we done?" Steven tiredly asks. Garnet doesn't respond. "Garnet?" No response. "Oh crap!" Summoning what remaining energy he had left, he rushes over to Garnet. He sees that she's out cold. Breathing, but out cold.

The dojo dissapates and the room goes back to its pink, cloudy form. As this happens, Rose appears and stands next to Steven.

"Good job with completing the training, son." Rose offers a fist bump. Steven taps his fist against hers. "Okay, she'll be fine. She just needs a big, wet, sloppy kiss."

"Mom, what the heck?"

"You have healing spit, don't you?" Rose states.

"Oh… right."

Steven licks his lips, couches down and kisses Garnet on the lips. His healing properties seep into Garnets wounds. Once it was done, Garnet immediately stood up and started to flex.

"OH, THAT'S THAT GOOD SHIT!" Her aura flares around her as Steven shields himself while Rose disappears. "Suck it Kale, you bush - league super food." She turns to see a clearly exhausted Steven. "Well, look at that, you did it. And sorry, i went too far."

"Nah, don't worry… it's fine. I just… need… a nap." Steven says, falling on his face. Garnet hoists Steven up over her shoulder.

"Come on Steven, I'll whip you up something."

 _ **Crystal Residence - 4:15 PM**_

"NO!" Connie shouts.

"YES! GET _BODIED!"_ Priyanka cheers again. "You have been _**dethroned**_ , my dear."

"How could this happen?!" Connie crumbles into a ball and falls off the bed.

Garnet walks out the temple carrying Steven, who's clothes returned to normal. "Hello people."

Connie pops up at hearing Garnet, expecting to see Steven as well. "Oh hey, Garnet. What's-" She sees Steven. "What happened to Steven?!"

"Calm down Connie, he's fine. We just went a little too far with our sparring." Garnet lays Steven on the bed, who's sleeping.

"What type of sparring exactly?" Connie asks, only to get flicked in the head by both Garnet and Priyanka.

"Not like that, dear. I'm pretty sure if it was, we'd smell it off them. I know that firsthand." Priyanka says, patting Connie on the back making her slightly blush.

"I'd suggest doing something else for now. Let Steven sleep in peace." Garnet says, putting on an apron.

"What are you about to do?" Peridot asks.

"Making him a drink for when he wakes up. It'll give him an energy boost." Garnet says, grabbing fruit and putting it in a blender.

"Welp, I've had enough fun for today. I'm going back to the barn." Lapis says, summoning her water wings. "Peridot, you coming?"

"Yep." Peri grabs Lapis's hand and they both fly out the house. Priyanka and Connie walk towards the door.

"We better get going too. We'll be back tomorrow." Priyanka grabs her car keys and walks out the door. Connie kissed Steven's cheek, then went over and hugged Garnet.

"Hey Connie." Connie looks at Garnet. "Drop back by here around… 11:00 PM. Ok?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Connie walks out the door and moments later, Garnet hears Lion teleport.

Garnet looks at the juice blend she's making. ' _R. Now, how can we spice this up without burning it? S. Throw in some carbonation. R. Some what? S. The stuff that makes soda fizzy and sparkly. R. Oh… just plain soda? S. Yes.'_

She grabs a bottle of plain soda and adds it in. "... Maybe I should throw in a _tiny_ bit of cherry."

 _ **Later on - 9:42 PM (And now the moment you've been waiting for… and probably why half of you follow this story.)**_

"(Yawn)" Steven slowly sits up from his bed, only to instantly hold his head due to a migraine. "Ahah, that hurts like hell." Steven looks to his right to see a tray next to his bed. On it, was as 800mg Ibuprofen tablet, a glass of green sparkling juice with a note on it, and a new set of pajamas with a gift sticker on it.

There was also a note.

" _To Steven, sorry I went a bit overboard during training. Take those pills with that drink and shower up. I'll make it up to you eventually. -_ _ **Garnet**_ "

Steven puts the note back down and pops the pills in his mouth. He grabs the cup and sniffs it…. "fruity." He takes a sip to see how it tastes…

"Garnet, I don't know how you did it, but I can literally taste all the fruits in here… cherry more than anything." He gulps it down after that. After putting the glass in the sink, he grabs his new pajamas and heads towards the shower…

Only to be greeted by its previous host.

"Peridot?" Steven says, looking at her trying to imitate a pole dancer.

"GAH!" Startled by Stevens sudden appearance she loses her balance and hits the floor with her face. She quickly sits up and looks at him. "What business do you have here?!"

"I live here."

Peridot quickly calms down. "Oh, right. Sorry." She sits on the toilet seat as Steven sets his fresh clothes on the counter. "What'cha doing?"

"About to take a shower." He takes off his shirt in front of her, showing his well toned body. Also, making her blush. "Would you kindly?"

Peridot looks confused a bit, until she remembers. "Oh, yeah. Yeah." She faces away from him as he takes off his lower clothing. Peridot couldn't help it but to slowly turn around as his naked body stepped inside the shower before being blocked from view by the curtain. She got a good look at his glutes, making her get a nosebleed. _**(Yes, I'm making them bleed. I want them to be as understanding with humans as possible.)**_

"Okay, you're good."

A few minutes pass while he's showering.

"So why are you over here?" Steven asks. "I thought you and Lapis were gonna binge watch TDI."

"Uh… she's been acting a bit moody lately at the barn."

"Moody?"

"I think the after effects of the Malachite incident is still affecting her. When I brought here here yesterday, in your room specifically, she was more happy and upbeat. I think she sniffed your dirty shirt at one point. I couldn't tell, I was focused on Ninja Gaiden."

"Well I am a likeable guy."

"I can agree to that."

Moments later, he steps out the shower, wrapped in a towel. "Excuse me Peri." He walks past her and grabs his pajamas, which is revealed to be all black with cherries decorated all over it. "Of course she would."

 _ **Two minutes later…**_

Steven walks out fully clothed. "Man, that felt good. Night, Peridot." She waves back as he closes the door.

"Hello Steven." A pleasant chill went down his spine as those words were said. He turns and sees Sapphire wearing her normal attire but it was slightly altered. The skirt was raised a little showing off some leg. And her gloves were removed.

"Sapphire!" He runs up and hugs her, picking her up off the ground.

"Lovely to see you too, Steven!" Sapphire says as calmly as possible with a overly loving Steven wrapping her in a hug.

Steven suddenly stops and puts her down. "Wait, is everything okay? Are you and Ruby arguing again?"

Sapphire puts her hands up and shakes them. "No no, nothing like that. Just come with me, okay?" She grabs Steven's hand. "Your hand feels nice and soft." She walks him in the temple basement.

 _ **Temple Basement/Bubble Room**_

Sapphire escorts Steven into the room, as he looks at all the bubbles containing gems. He looks at Centi's. " _I'll help you one day."_ He thinks.

" _I'm sure you will, Steven."_ Rose says in his head.

" _Sometimes I forget you're there, mom."_

" _Good. I try not to be a distraction for your activities. But I'll pop in every now and then or whenever you want."_

Sapphire leads him to a door which wasn't there before. They walk through it and see that there's a bed in the center of the room, and a window on each side of the wall.

"When was this made?" Steven asks.

"I had a vision of the future, and it led Garnet to making this as an impromptu prison chamber… for you."

"Wait, what?"

"I know that you have a lot of leeway when it comes to our enemies. And I know you want to show them the beauty of Earth, and at the very least stop trying to kill us. Once we're certain we won't have to deal with you or anyone getting hurt, said person will be moved here under your command."

"Oh… okay."

"But that's not why we're here. For you see, Ruby and I are a little unsatisfied from our time together a couple nights ago." Sapphire says, going behind him and snaking her right hand under his pajama top, rubbing her gem against his. "Technically Garnet was, but not us."

"W-why didn't you say something?" Steven says, starting to get hot in his body.

"You had a more important matter to deal with. We didn't want to make you lose focus." Sapphire says, making him walk towards the bed.

"Wait, where's Ruby?" Steven says, sitting on the bed.

"Oh, she's right here." Sapphire grabs a cuffed Ruby from behind the bed. Ruby was wearing only thigh high solid black stockings, her headband which acted as as blindfold, and a pink gift wrap bow on her chest. "She and I are part of your gift."

Steven popped a tent in his pajamas at the sight. He knew what was probably gonna happen, so he didn't try to cover it. He still blushed harder though. "Why is she like that?"

"Long story short, she voiced some thoughts out loud and I decided to make it happen." Sapphire smacked Ruby's ass making her squeal out loud. "Ruby, would you kindly step forward and explain to our man the reason why we're here today?"

Ruby slowly moved forward until she was against the bed and in between Steven's legs. "You see, we were planning on having another night like we did back at Keystone, but we wanted to go all the way this time. Not just Garnet. As we were setting up the room, I was imagining what I… kinda… wanted you to do to me." Ruby blushed madly, making Sapphire giggle. "And it led to this."

"Steven." Sapphire gets his attention. "What she's getting at is that she wants you to do to her like you did to Amethyst."

"Y-yeah. What she said."

"Are you sure Ruby? I don't wanna hurt you." Steven says, showing his care for her well being.

"I'm a Ruby Steven. I may not be a Quartz or a Peridot, but I can assure you I can take whatever you give me." She uses her head to push him back on the bed and crawls on top of him. Straddling him at the waist, feeling his tent, she kisses him on the lips. Steven holding her by the shoulders to keep her up. Their tongues start interlocking and Steven begins to taste and feel the heat that she radiates.

" _Her lips taste like very hot raspberries." Steven notes._

Sapphire was getting aroused at the sight, as her liquid started to drip on the floor. (She wasn't wearing panties.) She licked her lips as she pulled down Steven's pants only to stop as his erections sprang forth and smack Ruby's leg. As much as she wanted to taste his snake, she wanted to do so after Ruby.

She pulled Ruby off him after they'd stop kidding so he could breathe. Ruby doesn't need oxygen, but it was more of an aesthetic choice of sorts.

"Okay, step off the bed." Sapphire asks him. Steven gets off and stands in front of them with his hard dick pointed forward. The blindfolded Ruby was put in front of him by Sapphire and then she got on her knees and stuck her tongue out. "Aaahh…"

Sapphire whispered in Steven's ear what Ruby wanted. He then placed the tip on her tongue, noting the heat it had and how good it felt. He was gonna take his time with it, but Sapphire had to say something. "Remember Steven, you don't have to worry about hurting us. Just ram it in her mouth and enjoy yourself."

With his nerves settled, he grabbed the back of Ruby's head and forced all 7 inches of it in her mouth. Ruby started to drip a thin, light red liquid out of her cunt. The pleasure that Steven was somehow giving her stacked with the blindfolded arousal made her very wet.

Steven closed his eyes, focused on on the hot-as-fuck pleasure Ruby's mouth was giving and proceeded to fuck her face. "Oh my stars you're hot! Literally!"

With every thrust and/or pull Ruby took his entire length each time. Her nose repeatedly brushing against his public hair. She wanted to hold on to him, knowing that having a hand on him makes the experience for him better.

Sapphire caught on somehow and undid the bindings as they faded away into blue light. Ruby placed her hands on each side of his waist, but didn't give any sort of resistance. She didn't want him to stop. Once his precum began to leak out, she wanted to savor the strawberry taste as much as she could.

"I should probably dress for the occasion though." Sapphire phases out of her dress and is replaced by a white garter belt. "I'd wear the CC lingerie, but they need to be washed."

She walked over behind Steven and wrapped her arms around his exposed waist, cooling him off. She felt Ruby's hair brush up against her hands as their oral rump continued. She pulled down his pajama pants all the way and slowly licked upwards from the back of his leg to his glutes. "And apparently you have nice glutes."

Steven felt a wet chill along his leg, which somehow added to the heated pleasure he was receiving from Ruby and sent him over the edge. "Oh man!" He went in as far as he could and released a huge load down Ruby's throat. Ruby tightened her grip on him as he shot string after string of cum in her throat. His bursts started to quickly lessen in length, so he began to pull out occasionally shooting a strand or two which filled her mouth a bit before pulling out completely and shooting the last bit on her face.

Ruby swished it around in her mouth a bit, then opened it to show him his strawberry substance which started to boil in her mouth as she heated herself up by touching herself. She started to swallow it, but as she was halfway done, Sapphire stopped her.

"Hold on, don't swallow it all yet." Sapphire walked in front of her and motioned for Steven to move to the side. After making sure he could see, Sapphire smirked before tongue kissing Ruby's cum filled mouth. As their kiss continued, Steven could see Sapphire's tongue lick up the cum into her mouth.

"That is so fucking hot, you don't even know." Steven mindlessly says as he got **rock** hard real quick. Hearing that made them giggle as they finished kissing.

"Nice to see you're still up and running." Sapphire says as she puts the bindings back on Ruby. Ruby leans the upper half of her body on the bed, her lower half over the side. Sapphire got next to her and spread her butt cheeks apart, showing Steven Ruby's hot, dripping sex. "As you can see by the mess she's making on the floor, she enjoyed that."

Steven looked down by Ruby's feet and he saw a steaming puddle of her love juices. As he walked closer, he got hit by a sweet smelling aroma. "So you're raspberry? Makes sense."

As he was about to replace Sapphire's hands with his on holding Ruby, he stopped to ask Sapphire something. "Um, do you want your turn now, by any chance?"

"Nah, I can wait. I'm a gem of patience." Sapphire says, unbuttoning his top and planting a kiss on his chest. Steven smiled at her kiss and noticed that there was a blue lip stain.

"Since when do you wear lipstick?"

"She wears lipstick every Monday and Friday, or whenever she wants to be intimate." Ruby says. "But don't leave a girl hanging, Steven. That's bad manners." She shakes her butt.

Steven gets on his knees, making his face be right in Ruby's butt. Which is what he intended, as he gave a slow and sensual lick up Ruby's dripping folds.

"(Moans) Yes… more." Ruby says, starting to drool on the bed. Steven puts his hands on Ruby's cheeks and starts liking her more and more, essentially drinking up her raspberry love fluids. He occasionally focused his tongue work on her clit, making her squirm in pleasure.

"Oohhh, yes!" As she said this, Sapphire tapped Steven on the shoulder. Getting her attention, she told him "You ever used your fingers before?"

"No, not really." Sapphire puts her right hand on Steven's.

"Let me show you real quick." Sapphire inserted her index finger along with Stevens inside Ruby's hot cunt making her moan again. "Now, slowly thrust it in and out. When you think she's ready, add in your middle finger." A few moments pass with a cold finger and a room temperature finger going in and out of Ruby before Steven abruptly stands up.

"I was gonna be patient, but I can't handle it anymore. My dick is starting to hurt." Steven mentions as Sapphire looks and sees that his erection looked bigger than usual. And it was twitching and dripping precum.

"Oh… well, she's waiting." Steven gently moved Sapphire aside and swiftly inserted himself inside Ruby's pussy and was instantly hit with and heat wave.

"Oh my stars, you're hot. Literally." Steven couldn't control himself. The pleasurable heat Ruby was generating was too much to handle. He started to fuck her silly, eyes turned pink and cum leaking into her.

Sapphire was squatting with a hand on her chin, looking intently as her significant other was being ravaged by their old leader's son.

' _Man, he's really into it.'_ Sapphire thinks to herself. ' _I'd question the pink eyes but damn, he's giving off quite the pounding.'_

With every subsequent thrust, Ruby kept chanting either "Yes" or "Harder." "I think Ruby's a closet pervert."

"Ohhh" Ruby orgasms hard all over Steven's cock, heating her body up in the process. After relishing in the intense, wet heat of Ruby's pussy, Steven eventually pulled out. His dick covered in her nearly boiling raspberry juices.

"How is this not hurting me?" Steven asks out loud. But he then feels something cold brush up against it.

"Before we start my turn, I need to cool you off. You're a bit too hot for me to handle." Sapphire jokes as she lets some of her spit drool out onto his dick, instantly providing a cooling sensation to it.

"Am I really that hot?" Steven asks.

"I'm joking. I just wanted to do that to ya." Sapphire says before deepthroating him, coating him with her cool saliva. A few seconds later, she stops and gets on the bed next to Ruby.

"I'm making sure that you won't have any problems with me. Because I've been informed that I'm _really_ tight." Sapphire says, laying on her back, spreading her legs fully. Her left leg resting on the back of Ruby's recovering body.

"O..kay." Steven gets in between Sapphires legs, which instantly wraps around his back. He lines himself up with Sapphire's opening, waiting for approval. She nods. "Come on, Steven. Ravage me like you ravaged her."

Steven thrusts inside Sapphire's pussy, and was met with the complete opposite of Ruby. She was cold as ice. And she wasn't kidding about the tightness. Steven compared her to a vice grip.

Steven started thrusting in her at a moderate pace, both moaning out periodically. Steven's warm body along with his dick was making her "melt" with pleasure. Her juices started to leak onto Steven, dripping down his leg and creating another puddle, only this time… " _Blue Raspberry? Should've seen that coming."_

Not long afterwards, Sapphire cums, sending a chill throughout Steven's body. Her juices gushed out all over his cock, and she got even tighter on him which in turn made him cum. His hot semen flooded Sapphire's pussy, warming her up. As he pulled out, his spunk started to flow out. Regaining her senses, she motions to Ruby to get in between her legs. When she does, Ruby starts eating out Sapphire's cum filled pussy. Making Steven hard again.

"Oh come on guys, quit making me get aroused by such hot stuff!" He somewhat jokes as he lies on the bed out of breath, watching the two.

After a few minutes, they all lay together on the bed. Steven in between the two lovebirds.

"So did that make up for lost time, girls?" Steven asks with eyes closed.

"Why yes, my boy." Sapphire says, kissing his cheek.

"Fuck yeah it did." Ruby says, licking his ear.

"Okay, good." Steven says, about to go to sleep.

"But we're not done yet." Sapphire says. Steven is about to ask why when Lion quickly warps in with a scantily dressed Connie, who's holding a bookbag. As she gets off Lion quickly warps out the room.

"H-Hey guys." Connie nervously asks. "So… I have homework and I don't have school tomorrow… can I join in on the fun?"

"Your call, Steven." Ruby and Sapphire say to him.

"Connie you got any energy drinks on you?"

"Always."

"Get her." Ruby and Sapphire rush off the bed and strip Connie of her clothes. Then bring her on the bed in front of Steven's exposed crotch.

"Holy crap that was fast!" Connie says, before realizing what she's in front of.

"Let the night continue." Steven says, taking a sip of his drink.

 _ **The next morning - 9:45**_

"Why is it that you have calculus?" Stevonnie says out loud as she sits on the couch doing Connie's homework.

"This would be easier if someone wasn't list fully preoccupied with us." the Connie side of Stevonnie says as the camera pans down to see Garnet suckling on Stevonnie's hard-on. Her Jean shorts were unzipped.

"Connie, you're the one that made the bet last night. And lost…." Before she can continue on, she ends up Nutting in Garnets mouth, with Garnet swallowing it all and continuing to work it without releasing Stevonnie from her mouth.

"So that's our fifth one, right?" Stevonnie asks. Garnet gives a thumbs up.

 _ **Fuck it. I'm done. I can go on to the next chapter FINALLY.**_

 _ **Again, sorry for the super long wait. And sorry for the execution of this chapter. The next one will be better I promise.**_

 _ **If I even get around to making the next one. I should tho. Then again, college is starting soon.**_

 _ **But hey, guess who finally got his fucking license? THIS GUY!**_

 _ **Now all I need to do is repair the car my grandmother is "giving" me.**_


	9. A long awaited update

_**Alright, you guys need to know what's up. I've been silent for too long.**_

 _ **At the time of chapter 8 being published, I had a bunch of shit going on that made me lose focus…. The start of my very first job at a packaging company, balancing that with my first semester of college, and my mom going in and out of the hospital. REPEATEDLY.**_

 _ **Throughout all of that, I had lost my writing passion. I kept trying to dish out this next chapter but… I just couldn't. I didn't want to consider the story complete because I knew something would snap and I could continue. But it never really happened.**_

 _ **Now I'm not sure if i can go back to my style of writing this story (smut with a shitload of pointless references to other media) but I can say this: I have some smutty chapters in the works. Although that came at a cost… the character list is now scrambled. So it's gonna take awhile before I get to your specific character. Like Lapis for example.**_

 _ **I can't promise if I can come back fully, but I can't exactly leave y'all hanging anymore than I already have.**_

 _ **So… expect a Steven x Connie chapter soon. And don't expect it to be over saturated with references. It's straight to smut.**_


	10. Birthday Paradise

_**Change of plans, here's a short, but hopefully sweet chapter involving smutty Peridot**_

 _ **Also due to the episodes I've missed out on I'll just time skip my story and explain it in the next chapter**_

 **Beach City, August 15th 7:43 PM**

"For my birthday, today couldn't get any more disappointing." Steven says tired as he walks into town from Connie's house.

" _Don't think like that, son." Pink says in his head. "The day isn't over yet. And they wouldn't forget."_

Today was just some unfortunate events for Steven. He woke up with a killer migraine, none of the Gems were around except for a brief moment from Garnet. Who had rapidly came in, gave him medicine, quickly said "Happy Birthday," kissed his forehead and left.

As he wondered why the super rush, a vision came in from the forehead kiss. Turns out corrupted gems were running amok all over the place, and they had to spread out to try and stop them. Steven stayed in town to deal with his, Pearl went to Japan of all places and took Mystery Girl along because why not. Amethyst had Detroit because she wanted the memes for herself, and Garnet went to Antarctica…. Yeah, no one knows why corrupted gems are there but at least no in was there getting hurt.

When Steven was finished with corrupted in Beach City he checked with the others to see how they were doing. On all of their ends there was a whole lot of them, but they could handle it. So then he headed over to Connie's house to get a birthday wish...

Only to be met with more disappointment because she had an emergency meeting. "AW COME ON!" Steven had screamed in the air when he learned his bff/gf had departed. Priyanka still wished him a happy birthday and made him stick around so she could give him a little something for his special day.

"And that recaps today." Steven says to himself.

" _I will say that today went by fast, huh?" Pink asks him_

"It definitely feels like it." He says approaching his house as he heard sirens going off. "Oh great, what else is happening today?" he then heard what sounded like cannon fire going off and he readied his shield walking up the stairs as he then heard the sound of fireworks. He looked up to see them exploding in the distant sky. As he then walked inside the house, music started to play.

" _Happy Birthday, congratulations"_ Everyone started to walk out from the temple hallway singing. Garnet walking up next to him, followed by Pearl, Mystery Girl, Amethyst, and Greg with his guitar.

" _Happy Birthday, with salutations."_ Connie and Lapis walked out as well. A huge cheeky smile began to form on Steven's face.

" _Happy Birthday, may your sky stay blue."_ Peridot then comes in wheeling in a big Cookie Cat cake with lit candles in a vented plastic case, making Steven go wide eyed.

" _Happy Birthday to you~"_ As the final word was said, confetti bursted out from the floors and over everyone's head, and a sign dangled from the ceiling that read "Happy Birthday, Steven Universe!" Steven himself was getting teary-eyed as they swarmed him in one big hug, wishing him a happy stepped away to pull something out of her pocket, which was a double stuffed Cookie Cat still in its cold wrapper.

"My butt cheek was ice cold from this being in my back pocket." She says as she hands it to him. He looked at it and instantly rushed her with a hug.

\

"How in the world did you find this?! These were out of stock WAY before they went out of business." He asks, holding it up to the light checking for its authenticity.

"The Diamond Dogs pulled some strings for me. Did some 'extensive reconnaissance' for me, tracking down the makers. Gave me the recipe and made a handful of these double stuffed ones." As she finished her sentence, he hugged her again and planted a rough, but love filled kiss on her lips. He was then about to open the sweet, but Garnet took it from his hand and shook her head. "Save it for tonight, Steven."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he turns to the big cake. "And who made this big thing?!"

"Actually Steven," Lapis began to say. "Peridot here baked this." She patted Peridot's back, making her step from behind the cake table, revealing her wearing an apron covered with various stains from her baking adventures. "I helped her obviously just to make sure the barn didn't blow up, but other than that she did it all herself."

Peridot walked up to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cake with everyone else following behind. "C'mon Steven, you must enjoy the pristine quality of this cake, made by The Great and Lovable Peridot!" She then lifted up the casing off. "Now blow out your candles and taste it!"

Steven let out a chuckle as he then leaned over the cake, took a deep breath, and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and Greg let out one last "Happy Birthday, Steven."

 _ **The Barn - 10:53**_

During the party, Peridot mentioned to him that she had an extra gift for him at the barn and for him to come get it after the party. Ince Connie and Mystery Girl departed and the house was cleaned up from the mess that happened with the devouring of the cake and Amethyst being her messy self, he made his way to the barn.

"I wonder what she's got in store for me." He entered the barn and found some pink, vanilla and brown wrapping paper trail a pathway for him to follow. It led to a bedroom that was made awhile back whenever Steven stayed at the barn. On the bed, there was a huge present box sitting in the middle of it with a note that said "Open me up, ya clod!"

"No matter what, she's still calling everyone a clod." He sais to himself as he lifted the box lid open slowly, only for Peridot to shoot out from the box yelling "Happy Birthday, Steven!"

Steven jumped back and landed on the floor, slowly getting up afterwards. "Geez, Peridot don't scare me like tha-" He froze up when he looked at Peridot. She was only wearing her thigh highs and a thong. Wrapping paper sexily covered her breasts, with a bow in the center. Some extra wrapping paper wrapped around the inside of her legs.

"Your gift has arrived." She said seductively. "And it's waiting to be collected... and used."

"Oh my… Peridot!" he says, walking to the edge of the bed while slowly pitching a tent in his pants. "Um, uh…" he starts to get flustered and blushing. "Why are you dressed like that?!"

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know what I want you to do. But, just in case…" Peridot crawls forward to him. "Well, with all the recent events that have transpired I don't think you've had a good chance to get your rocks off. And from what Pearl told me that's _very_ unhealthy, especially for someone like yourself." She reaches him and kneels before him, slowly stripping him of his button-up shirt. "And since it's your birthday, now's as good a time as ever."

"A-Are you sure?" Steven asks her as she pulled him close. "I mean, I know you've wanted this for awhile but shouldn't we wait until a day that isn't just about me? Where we just slowly ease into it?"

"Steven, I've been waiting too long for this to happen. I wanna feel what the others felt with you. And I wanna earn my star." Peridot finishes by kissing him on the lips sensually, wrapping her arms around his head. Steven slowly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back and letting his shirt slide off of him.

After a few moments, the kiss broke. "Wait, you've earned your star. You just haven't shape shifted it yet."

Peridot smiled at him. "Oh I know, but when i discussed this with Garnet she told me to obtain it from you." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "I must service you, my Diamond."

Steven couldn't say no to that. "Okay, Peridot. Service your diamond." As he said that, Peridot uncuckled and unbuttoned his pants. She then pulled down his boxers, letting his rock hard shaft slip out from his jeans. Peridot got starry-eyed.

"Have you done this before?" Steven asked her.

"Garnet trained me on this." She gave it a nice long lick. "But don't worry, I still saved myself up for you. I promise my Diamond, I will not disappoint." She begins to circle the tip with her tongue while placing her hands on his thighs. Steven let out a moan of pleasure from the sensation she was giving him.

After a few moments of tongue play, Peridot took his tip in her mouth sucking tightly on him. Steven placed a hand on her head urging her to keep going. She slowly took more of him in until she was roughly halfway down his cock as she slowly started to bob her head up and down. The hands that were on his thighs now had a tighter grip on hin.

"You're pretty good, Peri~" He says as he lets out another moan, making hearts form in her eyes as she received praise from her diamond. She remembered what Garnet said during her 'training,' that Steven loves a good deepthroat/facefuck. So she decided to give it a shot and pushed herself lower on him making Steven's breath hitch the deeper he got. Unfortunately, Peridot couldn't take him fully sitting up, stopping 3/4s of the way with a bulge protruding in her throat. She tried to nudge herself further, and clearly struggling, but to no avail.

"Peri, you don't need to push yourself… no pun intended." Steven says as he caressed her hair to ease her.

Peridot pulled herself off his cock. "No Steven, don't worry. I told you, I will satisfy you. I just wish I could while sitting up like this. With your big, soft hands on my fluffy, triangle head." She says as she removes herself from his embrace.

"You don't need to take me fully-" He was cut off by her reaching up to put a finger to his lips.

"Yes I do. I want my Diamond to enjoy his favorite session. Garnet told me a way to do it. The problem is you gotta do the moving." She then laid back on the bed with her head leaning over the edge. Her mouth leveled with his twitching erection. She pulled him closer, grabbed his hands and placed them on her big hands held the sides of her face. "Do not be afraid to make it rough, Steven. If there's one thing Peridots are known for, its our extreme durability. Trust me when I say 'I can take a pounding.'"

"...Does a giant Diamond boot count as a pounding?" She slapped his thigh.

"Fuck no, that's an obliteration. Now… use me, my Diamond." She finishes by opening her mouth as wide as she could with her tongue sticking out. She also made an audible 'ahhh' noise.

" _She's really getting into it." Steven says in his thoughts._

" _You're telling me." Pink says before fading away again._ Steven pressed the tip against her tongue before sliding it all in her mouth. With her laying flat and her throat straight she was able to take him fully. Her nose brushed up against his hairy base and his balls grazed her forehead. Steven then looked down to see a big bulge that he is causing, and couldn't help but smirk at that.

He slowly reeled back, leaving only the tip in before ramming it all back in at once. He let out a grunt of pleasure as Peridot's surprising slick and warm mmouth tightened around him. Peridot herself wrapped her arms around his legs, not intending on letting go until she got a taste of his strawberry goodness. Steven then slowly started thrusting in and out of her mouth, relishing in the feeling of intense pleasure her mouth generated. With every chance she could she licked against his thick shaft, making spit coat him.

As the face fucking continued he started going faster and faster, his thrusts getting more erratic as he didn't realize how close he already was to cumming. Then again, he has been pent up for a long while. Peridot generated so much spit it started to drip out her mouth and down her face. His balls smacked her forehead repeatedly and she couldn't help but smile inwardly from that. Her grip on his legs tightened as he started to twitch rapidly in her mouth. From what Garnet told her, that's his sign as to when he was about to cum.

"H-here it comes!" He thrusted a few more times before hilting in her throat, lettign loose a huge load of cum inside her. Peridot's eyes widened and started to gloss over pink as she drank up his sweet, delicious essence. His dick pulsed and pulsed in her mouth and with every single one another burst of cum shot out. After a minute or two, he finally withdrew his dick from her mouth, but not before letting out one last burst on her face.

HE sat down next to her on the bed before lying back on it, trying to get a rebreather. Peridot was somewhat recovering from his intense facefucking, but she was more interested on licking the cum off her face and fingers. "My my Steven, Garnet was right you taste delectable!" She then proceeds to clean herself off by swallowing up what remained. Afterwards she grabbed some nearby wet wipes and wiped off her face of anything that might have dried up on her. "So… Steven, how did I feel?"

"Really damn good~" HE says, getting his breath back. "I highly doubt you're satisfied, tho."

"Steven, today is your day. If it wasn't, I'd ask you to return the favor." She then climbs over to him on the bed. She undoes the thong, revealing her very wet pussy. She throws the thong on his face before getting on all fours waving that Peribooty at him. "Now come claim this Peribooty, my Diamond."

Steven eyed that heart shaped bubble butt of hers and quickly crawled up behind her, placing his tip at her entrance. :Remember, my Diamond. Do not be afraid to let loose." Getting the obvious message to fuck her senseless, he slowly slid it in her entrance. Peridot's eyes lit up like a glow in the dark Roland as she let out a loud moan from Steven's insertion. Even though she didn't need to breathe, she was panting trying to adjust to his size. "Give me a moment, Steven."

After a few moments of patience, Peridot gave the motion to go ahead, and Steven started thrusting in and out of her. He was already panting from the pleasure of her insanely tight pussy, and Peridot was overwhelmed by it she lost strength in her arms and fell face first on the pillows, eventually drooling on it. Steven went faster with his thrusts asn he was anticipating release again. "Peridot, I'm getting close again."

"Just how pent up were you?" She managed to slurr out as he turned her over on her back, getting in between her legs and wrapping his arms around her. She was still overwhelmed by the pleasure, but she managed to wrap her arms around him. His thrusts got extremely erratic, losing rhythm and focusing more on sheer power. HE was leaking precum inside her already and it dripped out along with her juices. "C'mon Steven! Give it to me! The Great and Loveable Peridot deserves your full embrace!" Her hands cupped his face, making her look him in the eyes. "I. Want. Every. Last. Drop!" She says before pulling him in for a deep, tongue locked kiss. Which sent Steven past his breaking point- I mean, over his limit.

His dick pulsed and jetted out rope after rope of cum in Peridot's pussy, while her juices sprayed out over his dick. Peridot tightened her grip on his head as she was receiving her filling from her Diamond. For a full minute he unloaded his ball into her womb making her inflate slightly, and as he noticed that he pulled out covering her head to toe in strands of cum. When he finally finished he fell on top of her completely drained, not caring about staining himself with his own cum.

Peridot managed to recover from the escapade first. "So… how does my Diamond feel?"

"Tired… and yet, relaxed." He says, slowly pulling out of her with a pop, as cum flowed out of her pussy deflating her slightly bigger belly. "I didn't go overboard, did I?"

"You felt amazing, just like Garnet said." Peridot turns her head to face him, watching him closely. "For my first real time having sex it's a shame homeworld hasn't discovered this act long before the war."

"YEah… I think things … would be a lot more tame… if that was the case." He says, panting in between breaths. He reached in between her legs and managed to find some of her juices that wasn't contaminated by his spunk. He took a quick lick of it. ' _Green Apple… neat.'_

"And did my Diamond enjoy his birthday?" Peridot says, snuggling up against him.

"Yes… very much so… Thank you, Peridot." He wraps an arm around her as they began to drift off to sleep… but not before Peridot starts to glow. "Peri, what's going on?"

THe glowing dissipated as quickly as it appeared, showing a fully cleansed Peridot now with yellow stars on her socks instead of Diamonds. "Someone's got their stars, it looks like."

"YA-HOO!" Peridot jumps up in joy.

"This isn't my emails." She landed on top of him.

"Shut up and go to sleep, we'll show my stars off to the others later."

"Very well, my Great and Lovable Peridot." He kissed her one last time before hitting the hay.

 _ **Sorry for this being so short, My plan was to get this out on August 15th, the date of Steven's birthday. But…**_

 _ **MISSION FAILED, WE'LL GET 'EM NEXT TIME!**_


End file.
